A medio vivir
by mane-uchiha
Summary: El orden del libro BINGO es muy particular, sobre todo cuando el mayor traidor de la aldea pasa a un segundo plano gracias a la entrada de los nueve novatos al mismo
1. en pie de guerra

.

* * *

**A MEDIO VIVIR**

* * *

.

"Las opciones nos dan alternativas de solución.

Nos aportan las diferentes maneras en que uno puede afrontar determinada situación.

¿Pero qué sucede cuando a uno se le acaban las opciones? ¿Cuando no queda nada que elegir? ¿Cuando la única solución que queda, es aprender a lidiar con lo inevitable?

Es en como uno enfrenta en esos momentos, que uno encuentra el porqué de todo, las razones por las cuales no hay manera de arreglar nada, y por las cuales uno se encuentra en la disyuntiva de seguir la corriente o tratar de hacer algo.

Porque aunque todo parezca perdido, siempre hay algo por hacer, siempre hay un algo por lo que luchar, y siempre hay algo que defender.

Es por esto que hoy en día, declaro oficialmente, el estado de guerra contra el nuevo Hokage de Konoha, Danzo, y ofrezco asilo para todo aquel arrepentido o sometido y que vaya a servir en propósito.

Esta es la decisión más rápida y difícil que debí tomar en toda mi vida y os aseguro que es por el bien de la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

Aunque hoy oficialmente me encuentro retratado en una de las añejas páginas del libro Bingo, me encuentro en posición de decir que la paz reinara en Konoha una vez más, cuando la escoria y la traición hayan desaparecido de los altos mandos de la misma… nos encargaremos oficialmente de eso.

Esto es guerra señores, y aquí no habrá quien se detenga hasta que se llegue a lo planeado… y les puedo asegurar que lo haremos."

_Uzumaki Naruto_, próximo okage de Konoha!

.

.

-Naruto oo, ¡quita lo de próximo Hokage que le saca seriedad al anuncio!-gritó una encolerizada muchacha. Podía jurar que el rubio lograba sacarle canas verdes cuando se lo proponía.

-¡neee pero Sakura chan, si es verdad!

-por mucho que lo sea Naruto ¡esto estará pegado en toda aldea para que se conozca la situación actual!- masculló tratando de esconder su malograda rabia-… no para que le pasen por al lado al papel por ver un garabato de con faltas de ortografía.

-¿cual falta?

-Hokage va con ¡H!... ¡H!

-….

-Naruto- susurró tétricamente y n señal de advertencia.

-¡…. Pero datebayo sakura chan!...- grito rotando para encarar a una la Hyuuga, también presente en aquella habitación- ¡HINATA! ¡Dile a sakura chan que por favor me deje poner aunque sea una pequeña firma!

-…..

-¿Hinata? ¿….Hinata?- volvió a repetir todavía inseguro de lo que había pasado

-ya Naruto- lo cayó neji, mientras aparecía por la puerta más cercana- puedes dejar el pie de página… no tenemos tiempo para preocuparnos de algo tan trivial como una simple frase.

-de que estás hablando Neji?- cuestionó inquisidoramente Sakura.

-como ya saben, ha habido avistamientos de personas en los alrededores de la central hace varios días, y a pesar de que estamos bien ocultos bajo tierra, y protegidos con el genjutsu aplicado por Hinata, tenemos razones para pensar que nos han descubierto y…

-y que la única razón por la que no han entrado todavía, es porque no saben cómo.- interrumpió Sakura siguiendo el hilo de la explicación.

-Exacto…

-pero no entiendo, si el genjutsu que aplico Hinata-chan es prácticamente impenetrable ¿por qué razón estarán rondando la guarida, cuando deben de saber perfectamente que podemos verlos y sentirlos…?

-wow…eso es lo más inteligente que te he escuchado decir en largo tiempo Naruto…- dijo la pelirrosa con una notoria sonrisa socarrona asomándosele- pero si… es extraño, yo supongo que es porque quieren establecer algún tipo de alianza o buscan refugio- analizó- de todas modos, la única manera de averiguarlo, es enviando a alguien, porque no hay forma de arriesgarnos a dar de baja el genjutsu para permitirles la entrada, sin antes saber de sus intenciones.

-eso es correcto Sakura, pero hay algo que todavía no he mencionado.

-¿y que sería eso? Dudo que importe a estas alturas- lo encaró.

-yo creo que sí, ya que quien ronda la central es nada menos que Taka, el equipo de Sasuke Uchiha, su ex compañero de equipo…¿imagino lo recuerdan no?

-¡por supuesto que sí datebayo! ¡Yo saldré sakura chan! ¡Yo lo hare! ¡Y lo traeré de vuelta, se los juro!

-Naruto, si él esta rondando no es porque vos lo encontraras- comento Neji, pasando una mano por su cabello exasperado-sino porque él te encontró… y dadas las anteriores circunstancias, no creo que salgamos beneficiados por cualquier intención que ese hombre tenga.

-que va Neji, deja de ser tan negativo y vayamos a recibirle para festejar comiendo ramen!

Decir que el rubio estaba estático era poco. La simple idea de que la persona por la que había dejado todo años atrás, y justamente la razón por la que se encontraban renegados en aquel agujero bajo tierra, estuviese tratando de establecer algún tipo de contacto con ellos, era extremadamente significativa.

-Naruto…- dijo sakura suspirando a través de sus blancos dientes en señal de cansancio- a estas alturas, no hay nada que Sasuke pueda hacer, no hizo nada cuando nos corrieron de Konoha dándonos por muertos, y no hará nada ahora… porque la realidad es que nunca hizo nada por nosotros, solo abandonarnos, y declararnos que tan molestos somos en verdad.

-pero sakura chan…

-pero nada, si quieres subir a recibir a tu gran amigo del alma hazlo, no lo voy a evitar, pero no pretendáis que luego este como niño con chiche nuevo porque no sucederá, esto ya se nos fue de las manos, y lo último que necesitamos en un niñito malcriado que venga a arruinar nuestros planes, para cumplir su venganza.

.

* * *

.

_Próximamamente:_

_El sentir la fuerte presencia de 4 chacras prácticamente encima de sus cabezas, fue un disparador de adrenalina completo, tanto que no les dio ni para parpadear a los ninjas que preparaban a naruto, antes de que un borrón naranja saliera disparado hacia la superficie en el momento en el que el genjutsu se dio de baja._

_._

* * *

_._

¡HOLA!

Pues aquí tienen mi Sasusaku.

La verdad que es lo primero que escribo, y veremos cómo me va, y si les gusta o no.

Para mí es un pasatiempo que la verdad me vino muy bien luego de época de exámenes. Espero que para ustedes también lo sea.

Le hice varias correcciones y lo volví a subir porque no me convencía.

Saludos, y comenten.

.

* * *

.


	2. fuera de lo posible

.

"…_Esto ya se nos fue de las manos, y lo último que necesitamos en un niñito malcriado que venga a arruinar nuestros planes, para cumplir su venganza..."_

.

* * *

**Fu****era de lo posible**

* * *

.

Golpe a golpe iban resonando los pasos de sakura por el pasillo; el humor de perros que había adquirido por la pequeña discusión con naruto por el tema del Uchiha era el colmo.

Ya suficiente tenía con tener que estar metida las veinticuatro horas del día, semana tras semana, en un refugio bajo tierra que ni alcanzaba para satisfacer las necesidades logísticas que tenias en el momento. Porque la realidad era de que organizar una guerra bajo tierra, encubiertos y con pocos recursos, no es el sueño de todo ninja rebelde.

Maldecía el día en que había decidido husmear entre los papeles de los altos mandos de Konoha, maldecía el momento en que había decidido abrir su maldita boca para hacer justicia, pero lo que más odiaba es que ese sueño de revertir la situación, y construir un buen futuro para la aldea, cada vez se volvía mas y más inalcanzable.

El tener que empezar desde cero, el creer que todo lo que uno aprende como shinnobi es una farsa, una maldita farsa para un propósito oscuro, maldito y podrido, era el límite. Y el problema no iba solamente desde las altas jerarquías de la aldea, sino desde los escalones más bajos. Gente inocente involucrada en masacres, robos, y engaños, de las cuales no tenían manera de zafarse, dado que la única manera de sobrevivir era o matar o morir.

Esa era la nueva ley de Konoha.

MATAR O MORIR.

Suena idiota cuando uno lo dice, pero es la realidad. La escoria se había comido a la aldea desde lo más profundo, que hasta las malditas leyes se dieron vuelta. Si uno quería sobrevivir, y proteger a sus seres queridos, debía de matar por encargo. El ejército de ninjas que actualmente protegen la entrada de Konoha, no es ni por asomo una casualidad.

Creado para impartir el miedo y para obtener poder, de manera de mantener con vida solo a aquellos leales a los altos mandos.

La idea de un ejército completamente letal, entrenado a base de jutsus prohibidos, dirigidos por los mejores de los continentes, con técnicas antiguas, de las cual no se debía ni de hablar, superaba las capacidades de generar soluciones rápidas de cualquiera.

Un ejército compuesto por centenares de personas, ninjas o no, los cuales esperan ordenes para culminar con tu vida, y mientras tanto levantan cielo y tierra para encontrar tu ubicación, hacia mucho más difícil la tarea de supervivencia.

Todo paso tan rápido, que en menos de un parpadeo, el mundo se les fue cuesta abajo.

¡¿Cuándo fue el momento en que perdieron el control de la situación de tal manera, que no se dieron cuenta que se estaba formando un milicia justo enfrente de sus narices?

.

* * *

.

Decir que estaba emocionado no era suficiente.

Mientras que esperaba para salir del cuartel, no paraba de repetir frases completamente incoherentes y sin ritmo alguno para quienes lo escuchaban. Sus bajos murmullos le impedían percibir algo de lo que estuviese pasando en su entorno, por lo que entrecerrando los ojos y apretando los puños, sonrió notoriamente. Había llegado la hora.

La chaqueta naranja amarrada a su cintura era claro indicio del ánimo de batalla con el que saldría.

Simplemente ninguno.

No había razón por la cual considerara que debía prepararse para combate, lo que fuera que lo espera en la superficie, por el simple hecho de que sabía que era lo que exactamente ocurriría.

El sonido del abrir de una puerta lo saco de sus cavilaciones, pasando a enfocarse en que era lo que había interrumpido su perfecta burbuja de pensamientos completamente irracionales e idealistas.

-h-hola…- apenas susurro la heredera Hyuuga al asomarse por la puerta- puedo desactivar el escudo cuan-do me lo pidan.

-¡Hinata chan! ¡Qué alegría! Me voy a encontrar con el teme datebayoooo!- exclamó mientras que abrazaba a la muchacha.

-s-si naruto-kun- murmuro, mientras escondía su rostro en la vieja chaqueta del muchacho, completamente avergonzada y amenazando con desmayarse en cualquier segundo si el inconsciente de Naruto no la soltaba- ya lo sé, de verdad e-espero que todo salga como planea-do.

-ya verás que si ´tebayo! ¡Pero ya dale de baja el genjutsu que ya quiero patearle el trasero por las escaleras para que de una vez por todas entre!

Obedeciendo la anterior orden, la muchacha hizo lo indicado. Mirando a su costado pudo leer completamente aquel hombre, el cual había dejado ya hace tiempo de ser un torpe muchacho. Era un hombre con ambiciones y sueños. Sí, era algo fastidioso y ruidoso, pero eso no disipaba el hecho de que podía ser sino el ninja más importante de la historia.

El sentir la fuerte presencia de cuatro chacras prácticamente encima de sus cabezas, fue un disparador de adrenalina completo para el portador del Kyubi, tanto que no les dio tiempo ni para parpadear a quienes acompañaban al inquieto ninja, antes de que un borrón naranja saliera disparado hacia la superficie en el momento en el que el genjutsu se dio de baja.

.

* * *

.

_Proximamente:_

_Porque como el cielo azul lo mostró, todavía había esperanza, porque Sasuke había regresado, sin importar las razones que lo impulsaran a hacerlo. Ya que el hecho de que volviera, significaba que en algún rincón de su mente, el equipo siete todavía era símbolo de respaldo._

_Y Uzumaki-Naruto no tenía en sus planes dejarlo marchar de vuelta, porque había una promesa de por medio a cumplir, la cual implicaba mucho más que el regreso físico del vengador del clan Uchiha._

_._

* * *

.

hola otra vez!

son cortos por ahora los documentos porque como no se si gustan o no, preferí subirlos así.

saludos! y ¡gracias por leer!

.


	3. todo o nada

.

"…_El sentir la fuerte presencia de 4 chacras prácticamente encima de sus cabezas, fue un disparador de adrenalina completo, tanto que no les dio ni para parpadear a los ninjas que preparaban a naruto, antes de que un borrón naranja saliera disparado hacia la superficie en el momento en el que el genjutsu se dio de baja…"_

_._

* * *

Todo o Nada

* * *

.

Los rayos del sol le lastimaron los ojos en el mismo instante en que asomo su cabeza por fuera de la superficie.

Tanto tiempo había pasado desde que había visto el verde de los árboles y las plantas y el azul del cielo.

Por dios, Naruto podría haber jurado que ese cielo era más azul que cualquier otro día de su vida. Había algo de especial en ese celeste que se reflejaba por sobre el lago, a unos cuantos metros de distancia de donde se encontraba ubicado.

Era un azul profundo, centrado y radiante. Un azul que parecía emanar felicidad y esperanza. Uno de esos cielos, los cuales uno observa y siente una calidez extrema, una energía que te sobrecarga y da seguridad.

Un azul que contrastaba con la realidad terrenal, aquella la cual reflejaba muerte y opresión, que marcaba un ritmo de vida claramente acelerado.

Naruto estaba anonadado contemplando los alrededores, mirando lo que hacía ya unos cuantos meses no podía observar, tocar y sentir, olvidando por una milésima de segundo lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos.

Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba recargado sobre el árbol más cercano a la izquierda del Jinchūriki, observando atentamente los movimientos a realizar por su ex compañero de equipo. Con katana en mano, la postura del Uchiha mostraba seguridad pero desconfianza, lo que no significaba que no fiara en que vencería a toda costa en caso de ocurrir un enfrentamiento, sino que en estos bosques y en tiempos como los de entonces, cualquier movimiento y cualquier despiste, podía constarle la vida a cualquiera.

Aun al heredero Uchiha.

El resto de Taka se encontraba a su lado, también observado con detenimiento al muchacho que hacía ya unos minutos había emergido de una especie de túnel bajo tierra, todos a la espera de cualquier tipo de señal de su jefe.

Recobrando el sentido de la realidad, Naruto observo detenidamente a Sasuke. Aquel que había sido su hermano, su compañero de equipo y batallas, aquel que casi lo mata, y que seguramente no lo pensaría dos veces antes de intentarlo nuevamente.

Ese Sasuke tenía algo extraño, había algo extrañamente familiar y sospechoso en su postura y en la manera que lo observaba. Era claro que no quería pelear, porque sino ya lo habría intentado al primer respiro de cualquier presente. Sino que la manera en que analizaba la situación, mostraba que ningún combate iba a ser necesario si las cosas se realizaban de la manera correcta.

Era claro que el Uchiha quería algo. Algo que no podía obtener por la fuerza, y para lo cual necesitaba el apoyo de los nueve novatos. Porque si había venido hasta ese descampado junto a un lago, arriesgándose a ser capturado o asesinado, simplemente por una charla sin frutos, debía ser por la existencia de una razón lo bastante fuerte, como para que el Uchiha bajara las barreras y dejara de lado su orgullo.

Una oleada de viento revolvió los cabellos del Uzumaki rompiendo el tétrico silencio que se había generado, pero no logrando alivianar la tensión que era palpable como la cuerda de un arco.

-Sasuke…así que decidiste volver voluntariamente- reflexiono sonriendo burlonamente el Uzumaki. No pensaba dejar pasar aquella oportunidad tan fácilmente.

-…hmp.

-Oye, maldito teme ¡Contéstame!

-cállate dobe, tendrían que haber mandado a alguien más responsable para averiguar las razones de porque estoy aquí- sentencio el Uchiha.

-¡PERO QUE ME HABLAS DE RESPONSABLE TEME! ¡Si soy LA imagen de responsabilidad e inteligencia en persona!... además, no sé de qué te la tiras, si no sabes si hablar! "hmp, Hmp, Hmp"- imito el Uzumaki tratando de engrosar su vos lo más posible, cayendo después en una sonora carcajada.

-ya basta Naruto ¿vas a dejarme entras o tenemos que arreglar esto acá afuera de una vez por todas?

-¡PUES SI QUIERES LO ARREGLAMOS!- gritó, pero sin ningún signo de rabia. Nunca en su vida iba a poder rechazar cualquier clase de reto del Uchiha-no vas a poder ganarle al próximo Hokage de Ko..-

-aquí NADIE va a arreglar NADA! –espetó una gruesa voz-…Entendiste Naruto?- interrumpió Neji, mientras que se daba a conocer al dispersarse una nube de humo, unos pocos metros más adelante.

-¡gah! ¿Sakura-chan te mando verdad? ¡Dije que iba a controlar esto solo! Es mas ya lo tenía suplicando clemencia cuando…

-BASTA!...Sakura no me mando, y reza porque no se entere que subí, porque por tu imprudencia de estar de mucha habladuría con el Uchiha, no te diste cuenta de ocultar tu chacra y te están rastreando… ¡si no entrar de una vez por todas, los van a encontrar a ustedes y a todos nosotros…!

-…

-Hmp

-y tú Uchiha… espero no entender nada gracioso mientras estas dentro, porque te aseguro que no la pasaran muy bien- amenazó por lo bajo- Ingresan bajo mi responsabilidad y espero entiendas que no es momento para andar haciendo alardes de tu venganza… entras y dices tu punto de porque estás aquí. Si nos beneficia en algún aspecto, lo cual dudo, veremos si te quedas y hacemos funcionar esto, y si no, te marchas sin ningún altercado, porque los superamos ampliamente en número… y como dije, no saldrán en buenas condiciones… si logran salir, eso es.

-no te hagas el listo Hyuuga- mascullo Sasuke despotricado veneno con cada palabra dicha

-no me hago, simplemente te advierto… y ahora entremos, ya perdimos demasiado tiempo.

.

* * *

.

El cielo azul comenzó a oscurecer.

Ese mismo cielo que hacía unos pocos minutos estaba claro y con pinceladas amarillentas, ahora estaba prácticamente negro.

Pero en ese negro, se podía todavía observar parte de ese cielo turquesa de hacia un tiempo atrás… ese que daba esperanza.

Y fue gracias a ese cielo, que Naruto comprendió que todo estaba bien. Que Sasuke ya estaba en casa. Porque no importaba donde era "casa" en sí, sino que la misma palabra contenía un significado mucho más profundo.

No importaba el lugar en el espacio que fuera, ni el resto de las personas, Donde estuviera reunido el equipo siente, ese es el hogar. Solo importaban ellos tres y la unión que hacía ya años años se había roto, pero que el Uzumaki planeaba reparar.

Porque como el cielo azul lo mostró, todavía había esperanza, porque Sasuke había regresado, sin importar las razones que lo impulsaran a hacerlo. Ya que el hecho de que volviera, significaba que en algún rincón de su mente, el equipo siete todavía era símbolo de respaldo.

Y Uzumaki-Naruto no tenía en sus planes dejarlo marchar de vuelta, porque había una promesa de por medio a cumplir, la cual implicaba mucho más que el regreso físico del vengador del clan Uchiha.

.

* * *

.

_Próximamente:_

_-donde paso o no el tiempo, no es tu problema-contesto Sasuke en su tono usual_

_-realmente si lo es, porque veras, me inquietaba que hubieras olvidado tus propósitos-comento el Akatsuki casualmente_

_-..._

_-o peor, que hubieras decidido echarte atrás y abandonar_

_-Hmp, si hubiera abandonado, ya estarías enterado- dijo- ahora lárgate, me estorbas y quiero entrenar._

_._

* * *

_._

Pronto.

¡LOS VEO LA PROXIMA!

Los capitulos estan por ponerse mas interesantes...¿porque volvio Sasuke? ya lo veran...

.

* * *

.


	4. sucio

_._

"_Y Uzumaki-Naruto no tenía en sus planes dejarlo marchar de vuelta, porque había una promesa de por medio a cumplir, la cual implicaba mucho más que el regreso físico del vengador del clan Uchiha"_

_._

* * *

**SUCIO**

* * *

.

Las paredes estaban limpias pero se notaba que la humedad había logrado encontrar su manera para arruinar lo poco que tenia de bueno esa habitación.

Probablemente se debía a la cercanía del lago que filtraba agua, generando la descoloración y la creación de moho en las paredes. Aunque con eso no iba a implicar que ese lugar competía con las cuevas de Orochimaru, porque no había ni punto de comparación. Pero se arriesgaba a decir que ese sitio era uno de los más oscuros y húmedos que hubiese conocido, era un hecho.

-¡gah, una dama como YO, en un lugar tan espantoso! –Menciono la pelirroja, subiéndose un poco los lentes, y poniendo cara de repulsión- Pensé que estos mocosos de Konoha iban a tener un poco mas de comodidades, pero aparentemente se marcharon de la aldea prácticamente sin nada… me extraña que hasta encontraran camas y lámparas…

-….

-…hasta creo que prefiero la guarida de Akatsuki…

-¿que hablas Karin? – Exclamo entre risas Suigestsu, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta- ¡ya sabía yo que tanto maquillaje te iba a entrar al cerebro…hasta estás hablando sola!

-¿qué estás diciendo?-mascullo tétricamente

-uh, si verdad, ¡pero que estoy diciendo!... –gritó poniendo cara de espanto, como si recién se estuviera enterando de las cosas-…. ¡Si tú NO tienes cerebro!

-¡PERO VENTE DE UNA VEZ PARA ACA ASI TE DESTROZO!...-grito, para luego lanzarse derecho al cuello de Suigestsu, el cual hubiera alcanzado si el mismo no hubiera prácticamente caminado por las paredes, gritando algo que sonó como "oh no, godzilla despertó"

-nooo espera, de verdad, que es lo que estabas meditando tan profundamente- preguntó cuando logro alejarse lo suficiente de la ira en persona-…si a eso se le puede llamar meditar, claro está.

-¡no tienes remedio!... decía que este lugar verdaderamente necesita una limpieza … es un asco!- comento señalando con un dedo una de las esquinas de la habitación, en la cual, sobre la blanca pared, ya habían comenzado a aflorar manchones marrones verdosos- además, le falta luz...

-pero que inteligente Karin, la verdad que sorprendes… es una guarida BAJO tierra, la "IDEA"-remarco Suigestsu haciendo muecas con las manos- es no ser descubiertos, lo que supone que no existan contactos con la superficie…¡incluyendo la luz solar!

-pfff yo sé idiota…era solo un comentario…

-uno no muy inteligente-bromeó

-pero cállate tiburón de pacotilla, ¡vete a tomar agua o a hacer alguna de las estupideces que haces diariamente!

-…con gusto... antes que quedarme encerrado en este cuarto con el bicho más feo del mundo-sentencio antes de cerrar la puerta, agradeciendo por la rapidez de sus movimientos, ya que Karin había logrado estampar contra la pared continua a la puerta, un gran jarrón.

.

* * *

.

Para que estaba esperando solo en esa habitación, no lo entendía.

Pero lo que menos entendía, era PORQUE había accedido a esperar.

Perfectamente podría haberse ido por dejarlo ahí como un idiota, porque por mucho que le sirviese la ayuda del resto de los novatos, su orgullo estaba primero. Y el orgullo Uchiha es una de las cosas más importantes. Dignidad antes que nada… y esto claramente no era algo digno de él.

La habitación era amplia y tenía varios sillones negros, que insólitamente pegaban con el rojo de las paredes. La mesa estaba extrañamente colocada en el medio, lo que le daba a la sala un aspecto serio y frio. No parecía ser el típico salón que uno encontraría en cualquiera de las casas de quienes habitaban, desde hacía ya varios meses, esa especie de guarida subterránea.

Esos, quienes en ese momento se hallaban en la habitación contigua discutiendo Dios sabe que.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, probablemente esto era idea del Hyuuga, concluyo Sasuke. Desde el momento en que había salido, ya había logrado ponerle los nervios de punta, incitándolo a matarlo lentamente. Compartían el mismo tipo de orgullo. La única diferencia era que él, no pensaría dos veces el rebajarlo con su katana, mientras que el Hyuuga, estaría atento a los sentimientos del resto.

_-Patético – _pensó_. _Todo aquello que involucrara a otros era patético. Los lazos, las amistades, los sentimientos, todo era inservible. No servía para nada ni para nadie… y claramente él lo último que necesitaba era un montón de niñatos diciéndole que hacer, cuando hacerlo y cómo hacerlo.

Odiaba el porqué de cómo había terminado en esa situación…

_-si solamente me hubiera controlado…_

_._

**FLASHBACK**

_-Sasuke que extraño encontrarte por acá a estas horas… veo que nunca paras de entrenar_

_-Hmp…_

_-Vaya, lindos modales… hace una semana que no nos vemos y así es como saludas a tu familia- menciono socarronamente Uchiha Madara- porque después de todo… sí que somos familia, y la ultima que nos queda por cierto._

_-callate, nosotros no somos familia- escupió el ex vengador- que tengamos la misma sangre no significa que en algún momento llegue a considerarte algo parecido a una familia…no eres más que una persona de la cual me puedo beneficiar en algún momento._

_Madara ni se sorprendió, el sabia que en algún momento, el pequeño Uchiha podía explotar, y no es que le importara, porque después de todo, el controlaba la situación a su antojo._

_-oh pero Sasuke-chan, que malo eres…- fingió el mayor tocándose donde supuestamente estaría ubicado su corazón, si realimente tuviera uno- soy tu único contacto con esa realidad que tanto deseas. Con ese plan de ver arder a tu ciudad natal, necesitas unos cuantos aliados… y la realidad, es que me necesitas de tu lado- finalizo seriamente._

_La broma ya se había acabado. Era claro que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a soportar bromas o vueltas del otro. _

_Al final de todo, ambos eran Uchihas, y no iban a ceder ante nada, aunque tuvieran que matarse allí y ahora._

_-hmp… que es lo que quieres entonces, Madara?_

_-venia simplemente a informarte que mañana por la mañana llegaran unos informes que nos serán muy útiles a la hora de invadir esa patética excusa de aldea… procura no perder de vista tus objetivos principales, no me está gustando lo que estoy viendo, y por tu bien y el de tu equipo, espero que cumplas con tu parte del plan…- comento detenidamente el mayor- sabes que no eres el único que quiere ver caer a esa aldea._

_-…_

_Tomando el silencio como una respuesta, camino por los alrededores haciendo ondear su capa de nubes rojas. No había mucho, pero verdaderamente era un sitio que el muchacho podía usar para ejercitarse. Había cualquier tipo de armas y utilidades. Claramente Akatsuki venia en serio con eso de que pretendían de Sasuke las mil y una._

_Prácticamente le habían armado un estadio para él solo. Seguramente había sido Kisame. El muy estúpido le había agarrado cierto tipo de afición al menor. Tal vez porque le recordaba a Itachi, o porque sentía que le debía algo, o por la razón que fuese, Madara sabía que eso solo complicaría las cosas._

_Kisame sabía muchas cosas correspondientes a la organización y a él mismo, que Sasuke no estaba pronto para saber. Cosas que más bien no DEBIA saber, porque significaría el fin de todo la operación._

_De todas maneras, tenía por seguro que el ninja de la niebla no abriría la boca por el momento por que no le convenía, y no sería tan estúpido como para meterse en la guarida del lobo, sin por lo menos tener un pedazo de carne que le sirva de auxilio._

_Uchiha sabía que todo su plan rescindía en el muchacho, y que debía mantenerlo controlado...Y qué mejor que un buen espacio para entrenar. Eso claramente lo mantendría en línea, hasta que por lo menos Konoha ardiera por fin, bajo los orbes del sharingan._

_-...-suspiro falsamente, tratando de rebajar un poco el ambiente. No era idiota, sabía que Sasuke había accedido a sus planes simplemente por las historias que le contó acerca de su hermano y de lo corrupta que era la aldea. Y también comprendía que el niño no era idiota, y que si estaba soportándolo, era por necesidad._

_Uchiha Sasuke no estaba perdido o desorientado. No buscaba un hombro para consolarse al enterarse de las verdaderas intenciones de su hermano, para con su aldea. No. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, en un primer momento, no vio con claridad la luz al final del túnel, pero era una realidad que no era un ingenuo. Sabía cómo conseguirlo, y sabia que necesitaba. Y allí es donde entraba Madara en sus planes._

_Pero obviamente, el ex líder del antiguo clan Uchiha, conocía la mentalidad del muchacho, simplemente porque el mismo era un Uchiha en sí, orgulloso y prepotente, manipulador y ególatra. Y justamente por esas mismas razones, es que Madara sabía cómo controlar la situación, y cómo manejar al chico._

_Porque por muy Uchiha que sea, es solo un chico, al que le quitaron todo de niño, y solo tiene una simple venganza a la cual aferrarse. Por lo que darle información y una buena logística para explayarse, era lo necesario para mantener el control en el área. _

_Lo que no significaba que a Madara no le gustara un poco de humor, tratar de descarrilar al chiquillo para luego enderezarlo con palabras absurdas. Era fascinante._

_-pero qué lugar tan acogedor te has conseguido- se burlo Madara- ahora entiendo porque pasabas tanto tiempo desaparecido, te venias a entrenar acá ¿no?_

_-donde paso o no el tiempo, no es tu problema-contesto Sasuke en su tono usual_

_-realmente si lo es, porque veras, me inquietaba que hubieras olvidado tus propósitos-comento el Akatsuki casualmente_

_-..._

_-o peor, que hubieras decidido echarte atrás y abandonar_

_-Hmp, si hubiera abandonado, ya estarías enterado- dijo- ahora lárgate, me estorbas y quiero entrenar._

_No contradiciendo las palabras del menor, Uchiha Madara abandono la sala. Siendo sus fuertes pasos, clara señal de lo que estaba a punto de pasar en la guarida de Akatsuki._

_._

* * *

_._

_**Proximamente**__:_

_-asi que estas te traes, maldito mocoso- escupio Madara con rabia- sabia que eras igual que le bueno para nada de tu hermano_

_-ni se te ocurra despotricar en contra de Itachi, cerdo mal nacido- contestó aun con mas fuerza Sasuke_

_-oh, pero si lo hago-dijo divertido el mayor- si al muy inutil se le hizo un simple encargo, y dejo vivo a su hermano miserable que se empeñaria en complicarme los planes- sentencio mientras jugaba con un simple kunai con sus dedos-... un i-nu-til._

_-dije que basta_

_-no__ lo creo_

_- entonces estas muerto, idiota_

_-igual que tu hermano... al que asesinaste por ERROR- y rio deleitandose como el sharingan se disparaba en los ojos de su oponente-_

_._

* * *

_._

_Hola, aquí les dejo otra parte._

_decidí ya subir esto, porque no sabía si ya iba quedando claro por dónde iba a rumbear la cosa._

_Pero tratando de cortar los capítulos donde rebele lo justo y necesario._

_Espero vayan entendiendo, aunque igualmente falta m__ucho. _

_Saludos, y quería dar gracias a quienes dejaron review. La verdad es la primera vez que escribo algo, y por sobre todo, que subo algo a internet para que alguien lo lea. y la verdad que leer sus post alegran._

_Les confieso que cuando leía historias __de aquí, comentaba porque el autor lo pedía, y sentía que era una forma de retornarle algo, y de hasta a veces, influir en la historia, pero nada más. Desconozco si ustedes tienen historias ya en fanfiction, pero quien si las tenga, creo que conoce el sentimiento de entrar y ver un review...:)_

_Con esto no pretendo nada, simplemente contarles._

_Saludos y gracias por leer!_

_¡Nos vemos pronto__!_

_._

* * *

_._


	5. fuera de si

**.**

**HEY, quería recordarles que este episodio sigue en el flashback de Sasuke del capitulo anterior, por eso está en cursiva. Espero entiendan.**

.

* * *

"_¡No contradiciendo las palabras del menor, Uchiha Madara abandono la sala. Siendo sus fuertes pasos, clara señal de lo que estaba a punto de pasar en la guarida de Akatsuki" _

.

* * *

**Fuera de si**

* * *

.

_Cada célula de su cuerpo estaba que ardía de las ganas de sangre. Pero no las de cualquiera, exactamente las de Uchiha Madara._

_El muy cerdo había osado escupir sobre la memoria de su hermano, el mismo momento en que decidió mentir acerca de la realidad de Konoha. _

_Ya no iba a poder mantener esa fachada mucho tiempo. Era hora que se largara de ahí, con o sin la cabeza de Madara, eso por ahora no importaba. Aunque sería mucho más satisfactorio acabar con el líder de Akatsuki._

_._

* * *

_._

_-Hey Karin, que estás haciendo?-pregunto Suigetsu luego de tomar asiento en una de las muchas sillas que rodeaban la mesa._

_-que no es obvio! Preparo comida!_

_-ya lo veo, ya lo veo… pero porque?_

_-como que porque? Porque esta por ser hora de cenar, y quiero preparar una rica comida para mi Sasuke- contesto con corazones en los ojos_

_-hahaha suerte con eso- dijo entre risas el espadachín- lo único que vas a lograr es envenenarlo y la venganza del pobre va a terminar en la nada._

_-que mierda estás diciendo Suigetsu? Si mi comida es deliciosa!_

_-eso crees tú, porque no tienes un paladar sensible. Pero el resto de… Eh Juugo, vente para acá a opinar! Verdad que la comida de Karin no es para nada deliciosa hermano?- y puso cara de repulsión extrema_

_-YA CALLATE imbécil- gritó la pelirroja luego de lanzarle lo mas filoso que pudo encontrar en el mármol de la cocina- verdad Juugo que mi comida es sabrosa?- pregunto haciéndole ojitos al grandulón._

_-….por supuesto?- contestó el susodicho, pero sonó más como una pregunta que como una afirmación. En estos casos con Karin, había aprendido que siempre era mejor mentir que decir la verdad, aunque no estuviera seguro de cuál era la respuesta correcta en esta situación._

_-lo ves! Te lo dije, a Juugo si le gusta lo que preparo!- señalo acusadoramente con una especie de rodillo a Suigetsu- y solo por ser tan honesto, hoy recibirás otro plato de comida!_

_-QUE?- prácticamente grito el involucrado con cara de no poder creerlo._

_-queee? HAHAHAHAHA- exclamo el ninja de agua, cayendo de la silla y rodando por el piso murmurando "haha más comida?… más bien más veneno" y también algo como "lastima Juugo, eras un muy buen amigo"_

_-QUE ESTAS INSINUA..._

_-YA BASTA!- grito Sasuke que recién había terminado de ingresar por la puerta, ocasionando que Karin se tragara el resto de los improperios que tenia preparados para su compañero- NO ES MOMENTO PARA ESTUPIDECES. Ahora más que nunca debemos estar atentos. Tengo la sospecha de que Madara sabe nuestros planes, así que presten atención a cualquier sonido, porque podría ser lo último que escuchen._

_-no entiendo, te enfrentaste a Madara?- pregunto Suigetsu con cara de asombro_

_-no, no todavía-dijo Sasuke pasando una mano por su negro cabello en señal de cansancio- pero el momento en que lo haga esta cerca. El todavía desconoce que se dé su engaño, pero no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que lo averigüe y me quiera muerto._

_-entendemos, entonces cual es el próximo paso?- pregunto tranquilamente Juugo al ver que su líder comenzaba a andar hacia la puerta- nos quedamos o nos vamos?_

_-nos iremos por la noche, estén preparados- sentenció, antes de desaparecer por uno de los oscuros pasillos._

_._

* * *

_._

_Se encontraba en su habitación, juntando lo poco de sus pertenencias. Se marcharían de ahí con gusto. _

_Nunca había odiado tanto un lugar como aquel. Unirse a Akatsuki fue una de las cosas más difíciles que eligió, pero lo hizo para vengar a su hermano, y ahora que sabía que todo era un engaño de Madara para cubrirse, no había cosa que desease más que largarse de allí._

_No tenía más que unas cuantas ropas, una fotografía y sus herramientas de combate. No había nada más a lo que aferrarse en la vida, más que a su venganza, por lo que la vida material, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo._

_Dándole un último vistazo a la habitación, la observo con cara de satisfacción. Claramente salir de ese agujero era un alivio._

_Camino por los pasillos con su bolso al hombro. Sus sandalias abandonaban un sonido cada vez que pisaba el suelo, el cual contrastaba con el silencio que había en el lugar. _

_Muchos de los Akatsukis, habían salido de misión para recabar información acerca de unas cuantas aldeas, las cuales, Sasuke pensó, serian el próximo objetivo de Madara cuando por fin, estuviera a la cabeza de Konoha._

_Arribó a un gran salón, donde Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo lo esperaban, todos con su morral al hombro, esperando a su líder. Sasuke no se digno ni a hablarles. Simplemente pasó a su lado y siguió caminando, sabiendo que ellos entenderían que debían seguirlo._

_Justo cuando habían logrado salir de la guarida de Akatsuki, una nube de humo se hizo presente frente a los integrantes de Taka, ocasionando la detención repentina de todos._

_-Sasuke, que se supone que estás haciendo?- pregunto Madara con falsa felicidad._

_-Hmp, nada que pueda llegar a interesarte_

_-veo que en cierto modo si tenía razón- menciono_

_-…_

_- me refiero a cuando te pregunte ayer si te estabas acobardando…una pena realmente, querido_

_-nadie abandona, simplemente me alejo de un traidor… y no me digas querido, animal- dijo con veneno_

_-he he, ya sabía yo que el imbécil de Kisame iba a abrir su boca, debí matarlo cuando tuve la oportunidad._

_-…_

_-de todas maneras,…veras…no hay modo de que te vayas de aquí-dijo seriamente mirándolo a los ojos-… al menos no con vida…_

_-quisiera verte intentarlo escoria_

_- Tszu tszu tszu- hizo mueca Madara, acompañado con un sonido en señal de desaprobación- esos son los modales que te enseñaron tus padres pequeño? Que decepción_

_-no metas a mis padres, o te juro que saldrás mal parado de esta idiota_

_-pero cuanta rabia, evidentemente no te educaron bien, aunque por lo menos, hicieron el trabajo bien con uno de sus hijos- dijo con gracia- Itachi era mucho más…sutil, a la hora de despotricar contra alguien._

_-yo no soy mi Itachi, Madara-escupió- así que no juegues con fuego_

_-que carácter pequeño-rió-claramente estas enfadado_

_-me largo de aquí, así que apártate_

_-no me vencerías, y lo sabes… por mucho que entrenes, te falta un largo camino para alcanzarme- exclamó alargando la a._

_Sasuke no contesto, solamente lo miro a través de sus orbes esperando cualquier tipo de error por parte del mayor._

_-una lástima la verdad, me podrías haber sido muy útil_

_Y esa la hizo, Sasuke Uchiha explotó._

_-escúchame bien miserable, nunca, pero nunca, hubiera accedido a aliarme contigo- le gritó- y menos cuando la verdadera historia de Uchiha Madara salió a la luz… eres peor que la escoria- exclamó con asco._

_-así que esas te traías maldito mocoso- escupió Madara- ya debí de imaginarme yo, que eras igual que tu hermano, un patético bueno para nada_

_-ni se te ocurra despotricar en contra de Itachi, cerdo mal nacido- contestó aun con más fuerza Sasuke_

_-oh, pero si lo hago- dijo entre risas el mayor- lo único que tenía que hacer era acabar con el clan, pero dejo vivo al mocoso que se empeñaría complicarme la vida...!_

_-__-dije que basta_

_-no__ lo creo_

_- entonces estas muerto, idiota_

_-igual que tu hermano...- y rio deleitándose como el sharingan se disparaba en los ojos de su oponente-_

_Sasuke no tardó en lanzarse contra Madara con katana en mano, mientras que Karin gritaba que no lo hiciera, que era muy peligroso. La pelirroja sabia que debía hacer algo, por lo que se volvió hacia el resto de Taka para idear un plan que lograse sacar a Sasuke de la situación en la que se había metido._

_-Suigetsu, te le acercaras a Madara y le harás alguna especie de jutsu que lo deje desorientado por unos momentos entiendes?- dijo con decisión- sabemos que no durara mucho, así que debemos apurarnos, mientras que Juugo y yo tomaremos a Sasuke y lo sacaremos de allí. No estará contento pero sabe que las chances de ganar aquí y ahora, son prácticamente nulas._

_-bien-respondieron ambos_

_-perfecto, entonces a la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos… TRES!_

_El trío de shinnobis se dirigió hacia donde su obligación estaba. Mientras que Sasuke fue alejado de Madara para darle tiempo a Suigetsu de generar el jutsu, el susodicho se las había encargado para envolver al líder de Akatsuki en una especie de bola de agua._

_-Muévanse! Esto no durará mucho tiempo- gritó Suigetsu mientras corría hacia sus compañeros, quienes lo esperaban unos cuantos metros más adelante._

_Madara vio como su mejor chance de controlar todo se alejaba de sus manos. Y en ese momento recordó porque odiaba tanto a los Uchiha. Son traidores y leales solo a sí mismos._

_Y también se regocijó, sabiendo que poco tiempo, tendría su aldea a sus pies, y lo mataría lentamente por elegir un camino diferente al suyo._

_-maldito mocoso…_

_._

* * *

.

_Próximamente:_

_-que estupideces hablas Kisame?_

_-no son estupideces, te contare la verdadera historia de Uchiha Madara y las verdaderas intenciones de tu hermano._

_-…_

_._

* * *

.

Hola!

Acá les dejo otra parte.

Actualice tan rápido, porque uno de los que me dejo un review (gracias por cierto) tenía varias dudas, y creo que con este capítulo, algunas se disiparán.

De todas maneras, el que le sigue les va a explicar bien porque Sasuke fue voluntariamente a encontrarse con los nueve novatos.

Ah, y ya se encontraran Sasuke y Sakura, no desesperen! Jeje :P

Nos vemos y otra vez, gracias a los que hicieron un tiempo para comentar.

.


	6. verdades

**.**

_Madara vio como su mejor chance de controlar todo se alejaba de sus manos. Y en ese momento recordó porque odiaba tanto a los Uchiha. Son traidores y leales solo a sí mismos._

_Y también se regocijó, sabiendo que poco tiempo, tendría su aldea a sus pies, y lo mataría lentamente por elegir un camino diferente al suyo._

_-maldito mocoso…_

**.**

* * *

**VERDADES**

* * *

**.**

Mientras esperaba en esa habitación a que entrara alguno de los nueve novatos a decirle que era lo que pasaba, o por lo menos a preguntarle por qué razón había decidido venir, Sasuke recordó lo las razones que provocaron que su plan de venganza, diera un giro de 180 grados.

Recordó también, el momento en que por fin pudo ver claramente su razón de ser, y porque su hermano lo dejo vivo la noche que su clan fue masacrado.

.

_FLASHBACK_

_Knock Knock Knock_

_-Sasuke, puedo pasar?- se escucho decir a una vos profunda detrás de la puerta- soy Kisame_

_-…-el muchacho no se limito a contestar, simplemente se acercó y abrió la puerta para dejar pasar al ex compañero de su difunto hermano._

_El silencio se hizo presente, ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de que había que decir. El Uchiha no entendía porque aquel había venido a molestarlo, siendo que no tenían nada que ver, salvo el hecho de que Itachi era el hermano de uno y el compañero de otro._

_Mientras que Kisame parecía estar juntando fuerzas para decir algo, o pensando cómo empezar algún tipo de conversación con el prodigio. El chico no era muy conocido por su simpatía y hábitos de conversación, por lo que largarle una sarta de información a la cara, no parecía ser lo más inteligente en el momento._

_Debía pensar lo que iba a decir y como decirlo. El Cuándo decirlo no estaba en discusión, ya que era el momento de hablar, o la vida del chico iba a estar en problemas. Y eso era algo que Itachi no hubiera querido._

_-tal vez te preguntes porque estoy aquí Sasuke, siendo que no tenemos ningún tipo de vinculo más que tu hermano…_

_-…_

_-y a decir verdad, es por él la razón por la que estoy aquí- finalizo Kisame_

_-de que hablas?- pregunto interesado el menor- que yo sepa no me queda nada por saber de él. O es que queda algún otro acto heroico que me recuerde el grave error que cometí al matar a mi propio hermano? _

_-no, no es eso. Y no estoy acá para defenderlo, sino para hablar de Madara._

_-y que tiene que ver ese hombre con mi hermano?-escupió_

_-Mucho. Madara te está engañando, insultando el uno de los pocos propósitos que Itachi considero importantes a lo largo de su vida- pausó-… defender esa aldea de ustedes._

_-que estupideces hablas Kisame?_

_-no son estupideces, te contare la verdadera historia de Uchiha Madara y las verdaderas intenciones de tu hermano… y después podrás decirme si estoy hablando estupideces._

_-…_

_-…Madara fue uno de los co-fundadores de Konoha, junto al primer Hokage, convirtiéndose rápidamente en uno de los líderes del clan Uchiha. Él, como todo Uchiha era orgulloso y obstinado, pero tenia la peculiaridad, de mostrarse sereno y cauteloso cuando la situación lo ameritaba, lo que lo marcaba como uno de los shinnobis más poderosos de la aldea-relato Kisame haciendo una pausa para asegurarse de que el menor estuviera escuchando, y cuando noto que si lo hacía, continuó._

_-No sé si sabrás esto, pero Uchiha Madara, tenía sus ojos puestos en convertirse el primer Hokage, por lo que cuando Hashirama Senju, líder del clan Senju, fue elegido para convertirse de una vez por todas en el primer Hokage de la historia de la aldea de la hoja, se destapo el odio de Madara._

_Ese odio a Senju, rápidamente se convirtió en desprecio hacia la aldea también, ya que sentía que fue una traición para con él, que eligieran a tal persona como su líder. Obviamente, el odio de Madara era injustificado, y todo debido a las ideas que rondaban la muerte de su pequeño hermano Izuma Uchiha, el cual fue asesinado por el mismo Madara cruelmente, cuando se dio cuenta de que por el excesivo uso del __Mangekyō Sharingan__, estaba comenzando a perder la visión._

_El trasplantarse los ojos de su hermano, lo hizo aun más poderoso de lo que ya era, por lo que pudo alzarse como líder absoluto del clan. _

_Con Madara a la cabeza, los enfrentamientos contra el__Shodaime Hokage, no se hicieron esperar, por lo que prácticamente, una guerra se desató entre ambos clanes. Tiempo después, el clan Senju propuso una alianza que acabaría con el gran numero de perdidas tenidas hasta la fecha, la cual fue aceptada por todo el clan Uchiha… todo el clan, menos Uchiha Madara, quien se vio forzado a aceptarla, pero guardando un rencor y un odio, que no hizo más que crecer a través de los años._

_Tu "antepasado" alcanzó su punto límite cuando el resto del clan respaldó la decisión de la aldea de convertir a Senju en Hokage. Lo que termino en un Uchiha solo, vengativo y encolerizado, que era tratado como escoria por su aldea, la cual lo trataba de asesino y farsante. _

_Cegado por su propio odio, Madara se enfrento contra Hashirama, en lo que se conoce como El valle del fin. El Shodaime fue el vencedor de la batalla, dando a su oponente por muerto .El único problema fue que el maldito no murió en ese momento, aunque debería haberlo hecho. _

_Años después, cuando nació el actual portador del __Kyūbi, Madara trato de liberar su poder, pero fallo, como sabrás, y nuevamente desapareció, sin despertar ninguna duda acerca de su persona, ya que había adquirido una especie de nueva personalidad, a la cual llamaba Tobi._

_A su vez, unos cuantos años después, como ya conocerás la historia, los Uchihas fueron marginados por la aldea luego de que ocurrió el accidente con el Kyubi, gracias a que Danzo y otros del consejo decidieron apuntar el dedo hacia el clan Uchiha como responsables de que se desatara tal barbaridad. Como respuesta, el Clan planeo un golpe de estado para derrocar el poder y de una vez por todas controlar la aldea. _

_Lo que no pudo ocurrir, dado que había un infiltrado dentro del mismo. _

_Uchiha Itachi, un adolescente en esa época, comprendía la inestabilidad que había en el clan, y entendía que la masacre que pretendía realizar su familia no era correcta, por lo que decidió actuar como doble espía, logrando transportar información, para evitar que se desatara una nueva guerra ninja. _

_Aunque el plan del consejo significara la matanza de su clan, Itachi, que había vivido la tercera guerra ninja de pequeño, ya sabia lo corrupto que estaba su clan, por lo que decidió cumplir con su mandato, y una de las noches siguientes, acabó con todo el clan… excepto contigo, Sasuke._

_-no me estas informando de nada nuevo- comento el menor- todo eso ya lo sabía, Madara se encargo de decírmelo justo después de matar a mi hermano_

_-lo sé, pero no podía arriesgarme a que hubiera información filtrada, prefiero contarte todo, y que luego tu decidas que hacer- suspiro Kisame- es lo menos que puedo hacer por tu hermano_

_-Hmp…_

_-Bueno, previo a la matanza del clan, Itachi, en su trabajo como Anbu, logro averiguar que Madara seguía con vida, pero no podía arriesgarse a denunciarlo ante el consejo porque podía sonar como un engaño, o eso era lo que pensaba él, ya que declarar como vivo a alguien que había muerto supuestamente hace años, no sonaba muy creíble._

_Por esa misma razón, el día que logro cruzarse con Madara en las afueras de la aldea, optó por hacer un trato con su consanguíneo. _

_Tu hermano sabía claramente que Madara odiaba al clan por haberlo traicionado y por haberle dado la espalda, por eso fue que intentó hacer un trato con él… no fue por traicionarte a ti Sasuke._

_Si Madara se retiraba de la aldea y abandonaba sus planes para con la misma, el acabaría con todo el clan, dado que una nueva guerra significaría una matanza, la cual la aldea no estaba pronta para afrontar. _

_Madara aceptó el trato, retirándose del lugar. Dejando a Itachi a pasos de cumplir con la traición del Clan._

_En la mente de tu hermano, la supervivencia de Konoha y de sus habitantes era primordial. Él amaba esa aldea, por lo que protegerla no estaba en duda. Lo haría a toda costa._

_Y tú Sasuke, tú creciste odiando a tu hermano, aborreciéndolo por lo que le hizo a tu clan y a tu familia… por lo que te hizo a ti. Y recién luego de que lo asesinaste, años después, te enteraste que todo lo hizo para protegerte. En esa familia, a la que Itachi había masacrado, no ibas a poder vivir, y mucho más con la gran corrupción que había, y ni que hablar si la guerra daba comienzo… era poco probable que sobrevivieses. _

_Y si lo hacías, serias siempre uno de esos traidores y asesinos que acabaron con todo simplemente por poder._

_Itachi no quería eso para su pequeño hermano, por lo que tenía una buena justificación para sus actos. _

_Imagino que Madara omitió alguna de estas cosas cuando te conto su verdad acerca de tu hermano. E imagino también que prescindió de decirte que, la verdadera razón de porque Madara se encontró con tu hermano a las afueras de Konoha aquella vez, era porque acababa de reunirse con Danzo y con el consejo, para terminar de planear como se realizaría la matanza del clan Uchiha._

_-Que…?_

_-Así es, Uchiha Madara odio tanto a su clan, que prefirió unirse a aquellos que le quitaron el poder, y su oportunidad de ser Hokage, con tal de ver a su clan pudrirse en el cementerio de la aldea. Danzo tiene una especie de alianza con el líder de Akatsuki, todavía no se cual es, porque ni tu hermano llego a terminar de averiguar los verdaderos planes de Madara con tu aldea._

_Pero lo que sí, no es algo que te favorezca._

_Yo sé, Sasuke, que es difícil confiar en lo que te estoy diciendo, pero tu hermano amaba a tu aldea y te amaba a vos, por lo que si estas ideando en destruirla, como se que planeabas, te pido que reformules tu plan, ya que de esa manera, lo único que estarías haciendo, seria pasar sobre la memoria de tu hermano, y dejarte engañas por un traidor sin códigos._

_Madara tiene un plan niño, y no es destruir la aldea. Algo de información recabada, me hizo llegar a la conclusión de que planea tomarla y unirse al consejo de Konoha como su líder, que es justamente lo que siempre anhelo. No se para que te quiere en el mapa, tal vez confía en que podrá cambiar tu manera de pensar hacia el consejo y hacia el mismo, gracias a tu sed de poder. Pero es mi sospecha que te prefiriere dentro de Akatsuki para que no estés fuera de la organización Sabe que eres una amenaza para él, sobre todo con el poder que has adquirido últimamente, por lo que no es de extrañar que te prefiera como asociado, que como enemigo._

_Piénsalo, y cuando encuentres tu respuesta, salte de este lugar y vete a buscar aliados, porque Uchiha Madara te quiere muerto a final de cuentas… a ti, a tu equipo, y al resto de los leales de Konoha._

_Esto si va a ser una guerra pequeño, y más te vale que estés preparado porque las cabezas no demorarán en comenzar a rodar._

_FIN FLASHBACK _

_._

_Terminando de recordar palabra por palabras, Sasuke se encontró a sí mismo con la mandíbula tensa y los puños apretados hasta el punto de parar prácticamente la circulación de sus manos. Tratando de no darle mucha más vuelta al asunto, rodo sobre su costado izquierdo para tratar e dormir un rato, lo que sabría sería complicado, debido a la gran rabia que se había agarrado por pensar en el engaño de Madara._

_Sabía que lo único que podía hacer era marcharse de ese lugar para idear un nuevo plan, que no incluyera la destrucción de Konoha en sí, sino mas bien, la destrucción de Danzo, el consejo, Madara y el resto de Akatsuki que se le interpusiesen en el camino._

_Aun más, tenía muy claro que necesitaba más que a Taka para su nuevo propósito. Madara tenía prácticamente un ejército, y él iba a necesitar algo que se le pareciese. Y sabia justamente donde buscarlo, por mucho que hiriese su orgullo._

_Karin había averiguado en una de sus salidas para comprar provisiones con Suigetsu, que en Konoha había estallado un conflicto, por lo que mucha gente había decidido retirarse hacia Suna, aliada de Konoha en muchos asuntos referentes a esos tiempos. Mientras que otros habían sido exiliados luego de que se los pretendiera matar. _

_Le había llegado el rumor que el Uzumaki era uno de los perseguidos por traidor y asesino, lo que lo había colocado en el Bingo. Tal hecho había llamado la atención del Uchiha y le había generado eterna desconfianza en su momento. Pero luego de su charla con Kisame, su cabeza había realizado como un clic. Entendió parcialmente, porque Naruto, y probablemente le resto, habían sido corridos de la aldea, y porque se les había puesto precio a su cabeza._

_Algo habían averiguado, que no convenía al consejo, o directamente, Danzo y su sequito, había dado rienda suelta a su plan de abarrotar la aldea, comenzando por eliminar todo aquello que pudiese ser una traba. Y claramente, ninjas leales a la aldea, eran un estorbo._

_Pero eso se lo preguntaría directamente al portador del Kyubi cuando lo tuviera enfrente, porque planeaba ir a buscarlo._

_._

* * *

_._

_**Próximamente:**_

_-vaya, vaya, vaya- se escucho una voz decir- pero mira lo que trajo el viento…justamente a Uchiha Sasuke._

_-Hmp…Kakashi…_

_._

* * *

_._

_Bueno, esto claramente sucede antes de la llegada de Sasuke a la guarida de los nueve novatos… se entiende no?_

_Estoy emocionada con esta historia, tengo varias ideas encontradas por ahora, pero estoy tratando de elegir el rumbo más interesante a seguir._

_Gracias por los reviews! Espero que les guste_

_._


	7. como si nada

_._

_Pero eso se lo preguntaría directamente al portador del Kyubi cuando lo tuviera enfrente._

_Y tenia el presentimiento de que no tardaría mucho en volver a tenerlo frente a frente, para poner unos cuantos puntos en claro._

_._

* * *

**_Como si nada_**

* * *

_._

-Así que llegamos a un acuerdo?

-Yo creo que si Kakashi, ya era hora de que algo como esto ocurriera para levantar un poco la moral- se escuchó la voz de una hombre - este lugar ya estaba lúgubre de los malos ánimos que andan largando vosotros.

-yo también lo creo Gai… yo también lo creo

-Pues yo no. Este asunto de aparecer de la nada no me convence- sentencio neji- carajo, ni siquiera sabemos que es lo que esta ideando, y ustedes ya están planeado recibirlo con los brazos abiertos-escupió- debo recordarles que es un traidor? Un asesino?

-eso no es ninguna novedad, nosotros también somos traidores. Ya estamos en el Bingo, no hay nada para hacérsele. Más vale que te vayas acostumbrando a la idea, porque falta un tiempo hasta que por fin podamos revertir la situación, o por lo menos intentarlo.

-…

-Así que hasta el momento, recomiendo te relajes y disfrutes el espectáculo- mencionó con voz solida y autoritaria el sensei del equipo siete- Sasuke no va a irse a ningún lado, lo conozco, y si pisoteó su orgullo para venir hasta acá, es porque verdaderamente una razón lo está carcomiendo.

-ese es el tema, no está aquí por nosotros, está aquí por él!

-no creo que importe neji, por más que nos interese el regreso de Sasuke, no puedes negar que es un excelente ninja-menciono Gai- de todas maneras, no estaremos aquí para probar si resulta ser un engaño o no.

-a que te refieres con eso sensei?- pregunto lee, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de todo tipo de discusión. Obviamente el regreso de Uchiha le complicaba la conquista de cierta pelirrosa.

-me refiero a que la gran mayoría de nosotros nos trasladaremos mañana al amanecer a una de las bases de Suna. Este lugar ya está demasiado poblado como para albergar a más personas.

-y porque no echamos al Uchiha?-continuo Lee

-era de suponerse que iban a proponer eso, pero como ya dije, no podemos arriesgarnos a tenerlo de enemigo- suspiro Gai- además, que mejor que su antiguo equipo para hacerlo entrar en razones- dijo socarronamente mirando a Kakashi con la clara intención de empezar algún tipo de reto.

El peliplateado ignoro olímpicamente las intenciones de su competidor, para acercarse a una mesa colocada estratégicamente en uno de los rincones de la pequeña habitación en la que se encontraban. Uno par de vasos y unos papeles acompañaban una gran jarra color azul.

-así que nos iremos de este lugar así como así?- dijo con veneno neji- y para rematarla vamos a dejar a el equipo siete de "cebo" para averiguar las intenciones del niñato ese?

-exacto, alguna otra duda te corroe?- sentenció Kakashi- y ese niñato como le dices, en algún momento de mi vida, fue como un hijo, así que te imploro respeto, porque tú no eres mucho mejor que él, solamente tuviste una niñez más normal.

-yo no…

-Kakashi tiene razón neji- lo cortó tenten, viendo que la situación ya se estaba expandiendo demasiado- a estas alturas no podemos darnos el lujo de rechazar a alguien como el Uchiha simplemente por un estúpido capricho.

-no es un capricho, es una realidad- sentencio- ese tipo no es de confiar.

Sin esperar respuesta el Hyuuga salió de la habitación, secundado por sus compañeros de equipo y Gai.

Kakashi miro a quienes todavía permanecían en la habitación, pretendiendo, con la mirada, encontrar algún tipo de apoyo hacia las decisiones que se acababan de tomar. Shikamaru no había omitido palabra, pero era claro que, por mucho que no adorara al Uchiha, la única manera que tenia para que sus planes funcionaran correctamente, implicaba la participación del ex traidor.

Ino y Chouji no cabían en sus cabales todavía. Se marcharían de allí a la mañana. La rubia dejaría a su amiga en las fauces de un lobo. _Un muy sexy lobo_- pensó- _frentona suertuda. _Mientras que el segundo no paraba de embutirse pedazos de algo que aparentaban haber sido, en algún momento, patatas.

-Shikamaru-dijo llamo al susodicho Kakashi, mirándolo para asegurarse que el mismo le prestara atención- ve a hablar con Kurenai y cuéntale lo decidido. Ese niño de ella no tendrá un lugar seguro si permanece en este lugar. También avísale a Shino y Kiba, que vayan preparando sus cosas. El ambiente está por ponerse complejo, y es mejor que estén todos prontos antes que la bomba reviente- menciono para luego acomodarse la máscara- de Sakura y Naruto, me encargo yo.

.

* * *

.

Caminando por el pasillo, Kakashi pensó en lo extraño de la situación.

Sasuke había decidido regresar sin ninguna presión. Lo que era un plus, ya que por lo menos no debían preocuparse de que fuera a marcharse de un momento para el otro.

Por otra parte, confiaba en que la presencia del mismo, volviera a inculcar en sus alumnos la noción de lo que verdaderamente es un equipo. Sai era un buen compañero, pero lo que tenia de parecido físicamente con el antiguo miembro del equipo siete, lo tenia de diferente en temas de personalidad y alma.

Era una realidad que Sasuke había roto todo tipo de lazos con su antigua vida, pero estaba seguro que esa careta fría y descarada no le iba a durar mucho. Principalmente por el hecho de que si había vuelto, era porque sabía, profundamente, aunque no lo aceptara, que podía confiar en lo que años atrás, había sido su hogar.

De todas maneras, quedaba indagar las verdaderas razones de la presencia de Sasuke en ese lugar. Y lo iba a averiguar ahora mismo, ya que la habitación en la que el Uchiha se encontraba estaba justo frente a sus ojos.

Entro sin tocar. Después de todo, no le debía nada al Uchiha referente al lugar.

-vaya, vaya, vaya- se escucho a mi mismo decir- pero mira lo que trajo el viento…justamente a Uchiha Sasuke.

_-_Hmp…Kakashi…

Lo primero que le cruzo al Uchiha por la mente fue _"al fin". _Sasuke no era popular por su paciencia. Más bien era conocido por lo rápido que te cortaría en pedazos ante cualquier ataque verbal o físico. Mientras que lo segundo que pensó fue porque habían mandado a Kakashi en primer lugar. No le extraño que Naruto saliera a buscarlo momentos atrás, ya que por la cara que tenía, el idiota probablemente esperaba un abrazo de bienvenida.

Pero lo extraño que tenia Kakashi, y que siempre tuvo, es la dificultad que le presenta a cualquier adversario de saber verdaderamente que es lo que está pensando. Con esa careta de póquer y sus comentarios sarcásticos, nunca se llega a entender verdaderamente al ninja copia.

-pero dime, como has estado- dijo burlonamente Kakashi- imagino que bien si decidiste pegarnos una visita. El lugar es de tu agrado hasta el momento?

-ya deja las estupideces a un lado y pregúntame lo que viniste a preguntarme.

-que carácter muchacho, así le hablas a tu antiguo sensei?

-…

-muy bien Sasuke, dejemos la palabrería y vayamos al punto- dispuso el mayor- dime porque decidiste volver?

-necesito un favor. Y por lo que tengo entendido, ustedes necesitan algunas manos extras. Por lo que tengo visto, la calidad de los ninjas de este lugar no es la mejor… hasta trajeron al Hyuuga- soltó burlonamente.

-quien se encuentre en este lugar y quien no, no es un tema que queramos discutir ahora- dijo- ahora dime, que tipo de favor necesitas exactamente?

-quiero la cabeza de Danzo y Madara.

-directo al punto no Sasuke? Muy bien, lo de Danzo lo entiendo, y hasta ahí coincidimos en algo. La muerte de Danzo nos beneficia a ambos- explico mientras pensaba cada palabra- si el muere, el mando de Konoha se desmorona y volveremos a nuestras tranquilas y patéticas vidas normales. Mejor plan que ese no existe, pero…- y pausó para mirar a su antiguo alumno- porque la cabeza de Madara?

-…- el Uchiha se deleitó con la idea de saber algo que su anticuado sensei no sabía. Más aun, algo que ninguno de los que se encontraban en aquel lugar sabían. Y pensó en todas las maneras en que podía hacer funcionar aquella situación a su favor. La traición era muy fácil y muy tentadora. Más aun para él, que ya tenía un historial de traiciones monumental.

Cuanto más se deleitaba con la idea y se regocijaba en la misma, más dudaba de haber venido, porque cuando más lo pensaba, más arrepentimiento le agarraba.

Y el Uchiha lo supo en ese momento.

No quería traicionarlos.

-por mucho que acabes con Danzo, el consejo no se derrumbará. Porque Danzo no es el consejo en sí, sino Madara.

-de que estás hablando Sasuke?-cuestiono con extrañeza Kakashi.

-hablo de que Madara está detrás del consejo. Todo plan que los altos mandos de Konoha hayan realizado, fueron bajo la orden de Madara. El asesinato de mi clan, su expulsión de la aldea. T-O-D-O- dijo con obviedad

-esto es verdad Sasuke? No es algún plan tuyo para luego desertarnos?

-por mucho que me guste la idea, no lo es- dictó pasando una mano por su cabello- necesito gente para entrar en Konoha, y atacar a Danzo y a Madara. Y ustedes me necesitan a mí, para tener, aunque sea, la más remota chance de poder regresar a esa aldea.

-…

-como lo ves, no es algo que puedas dudar en elegir.

-vaya vaya, me sorprende este nuevo espíritu de compañerismo tuyo- dijo el sensei- claramente Sakura estaba errada al negar tu entrada a este lugar. Aunque de Naruto no puedo decir lo mismo. El chico estaba que caminaba por las paredes cuando se entero que querías entrar.

-que haya regresado ahora, no significa que tenga alguna intención de quedarme luego de que todo esto acabe- dijo con veneno

-… esas son palabras viejas Sasuke, y sabes lo que le sucede a las palabras viejas?

-…

-se las lleva el viento.

Sin esperar respuesta se dio media vuelta para retirarse de la habitación, pero no sin antes aclarar un par de cosas.

-Ah, me olvidada, el resto de tu equipo está al final del pasillo. Espero vayas a buscarlos y les informes que se quedaran en este lugar por un tiempo.

Kakashi lo miro para darse cuenta de que el muchacho lo miraba, sin prestarle realmente atención. _"malditos adolescentes, nunca escuchan a los mayores responsables"-pensó._

Giro la manilla de la puerta y volvió a darse la vuelta.

-y Sasuke…- dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos- bienvenido a casa.

Y Kakashi supo, con completa seguridad que el Uchiha había escuchado eso.

Un gruñido se lo confirmó.

.

* * *

.

_Proximamente:_

_-zanahoria mugrosa, quita tu pie de esa mesa!_

_-ven a quitármelo tu algodón de azúcar!_

_-como quie…- y las palabras se quedaron en su boca._

_Porque justo en ese momento, apareció por la puerta lateral, nada mas ni nada menos, que el mismo diablo en persona._

_-Uchiha Sasuke…_

_._

* * *

_._

_hola a todos!_

volvi! me fui de vacaciones por carnaval y le di varias vueltas a esta historias. Tanto que ya es gracioso cuando lo pienso.

hasta dude en continuarla! jaja

veremos como sigue la cosa.

**¿me dejan algun review?**

xoxo

_._


	8. reencuentro

.

"_y Sasuke…- dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos- bienvenido a casa..."_

* * *

**_Reencuentro_**

* * *

_._

_-mierda…!-pensó_

Hacía ya una hora que se encontraba encerrada en su habitación.

Luego del pequeño altercado con Naruto referente al ingreso del Uchiha al lugar, las cosas habían ido colina abajo.

Al principio sintió rabia. Mucha de ella.

Rabia por no poder evitar lo que estaba por venir. Rabia por ser tan débil de haber pensado, aunque sea por un segundo, que Sasuke podría llegar a ser la soluciona sus problemas.

-carajo! Es un traidor!- grito exasperada a las blancas paredes de su habitación- un traidor y un asesino! ¿¡Porque les cuesta entenderlo!...-suspiró, tratando de calmarse, para luego añadir resignada- ¿porque me cuesta entenderlo?

Solo el silencio le contesto.

A esas alturas, parecía que el encierro la había afectado, hasta tal punto de hablar sola. Pero no. Era mucho más. Era el hecho de que le habían abierto las puertas a un traidor, y ninguno lo había pensado dos veces _"bueno, tal vez neji lo hizo"- pensó._ Pero el verdadero problema era que ella, por mucho que en el momento la rabia pudo más que la razón, y se negó con todas sus fuerzas al ingreso del heredero Uchiha, su corazón le gritaba lo contrario.

Sakura encontraba toda aquella situación asquerosamente familiar.

Reconocía que en algún momento de su existencia, desde que Sasuke había decidido marcharse, había esperado que el regresase voluntariamente. Que reconociera su error, y que eligiera a su familia.

Porque ellos eran su familia.

No le pedían renunciar a su venganza por ellos. Sino que los dejase acompañarlos. Que se quedase en Konoha para entrenar, en vez de huir con un pedófilo pervertido, que para finalizarla tiene deseos sobre tu cuerpo.

Eso era lo molesto.

El hecho que después de tanto tiempo de resignarse ante la idea de que el regreso de Sasuke iba a ser, o completamente trágico, lo que implicaba la llegada del Uchiha muerto, o plenamente peligroso, porque el muchacho no iba a querer volver voluntariamente e iba a armar un buen lio en el momento que se lo capturase.

Pero el jodido tuvo que volver por voluntad propia.

Simplemente Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que venir a provocar una maratón de sentimientos confusos en aquellos que una vez lo apreciaron.

Sentimientos encontrados, pero conocidos. Te amo-te odio. Te odio-te amo.

Pero lo más molesto era la familiaridad de la situación.

Lo correcto que se sentía el hecho de que el Uchiha hubiese querido regresar intencionalmente.

Eso era lo fastidioso.

-maldito bastardo…-menciono al mismo tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba por la comisura de sus rosados labios.

Hacía un tiempo ya que las lágrimas no surcaban sus mejillas y sin embargo allí se encontraba, limpiándose los pómulos con la palma de su mano derecha.

El vacio de su estomago le indicaba un estado de nerviosismo extremo. Una mezcla de miedo y de extraña soledad, la cual hacia ya un largo tiempo no sentía.

Sentándose sobre su cama, y observando fijamente sus manos. Aquellas las cuales tenían cicatrices. Cicatrices que había decidido dejar por razones específicas. Eran recordatorios de heridas de batallas que no quería olvidar.

Aquellas manos le recordaron que hay mucho mas porque luchar y preocuparse, que el arribo de un ex compañero de equipo, el cual no entendía ni lo más básico del manual de la lealtad y honradez.

Con una mirada decidida y firme, se levanto y camino hacia la puerta con solo una sola idea en la cabeza.

Dejar unos cuantos puntos en claro.

.

* * *

.

-oye, cuánto tiempo más piensas que nos tendrán aquí esperando?

-y yo que voy a saber tarado- gritó Karin- la última vez que me fije no podía leer mentes!

-tsk que carácter mujer!

-pues es el único que tengo tiburón a medias!

-Ugg, es inútil- dijo exasperado elevando las manos por sobre su cabeza en clara señal de derrota- tratar de conversar con alguien con media neurona es infructífero.

-infru qué Suigetsu?

-nada nada, mejor me preparo algo para comer-dijo observando uno de los estantes que allí se encontraban- esta espera ya me dio hambre… Oye Juugo, ¿quieres algo?

-No gracias, y no creo que deberías estar…

-tonterías, este lugar va a ser algo parecido a nuestra casa, lo mejor es que me vaya sintiendo como en ella, ne?

-supongo….-dijo Juugo con los ojos entrecerrados en señal de aprensión.

No fue de extrañar que a los pocos minutos la cocina estuviera patas para arriba. Vajilla rota en el piso, una de las sillas había terminado a parar arriba de una lámpara que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de aquella cocina.

La mesa, en vez de estar derecha, siguiendo una línea recta con la puerta, estaba ubicada en diagonal, imposibilitando la salida a cualquiera que se encontrase en el extremo opuesto de la habitación.

Parecia que un huracan habia decidido azotar la cocina.

Pero no.

Mas bien era un huracan llamado Taka.

.

* * *

.

Sakura caminaba por uno de los amplios pasillos de aquel lugar. Unas cuantas lámparas le otorgaba la luz justa y necesaria para no llevarse algún objeto puesto.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, dio un paro abrupto. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no había notado que se había pasado de su destino original. La habitación en la que supuestamente se encontraba Uchiha Sasuke.

Dándose la vuelta para caminar por sobre los pasos que había dado momentos atrás, volvió a parar.

Un ruido lejano llamo su atención. _"Muebles? Platos?... que es lo que pasa?"- _fue lo primero que surco su mente. No pensándolo dos veces, se dispuso a ver qué era lo que verdaderamente estaba pasando por aquellas zonas de la guarida, haciendo a un lado la idea de no saber qué es lo que sucedería con el Uchiha, hasta un tiempo después.

.

* * *

.

-maldito estúpido! Mira lo que le hiciste a mi ropa!-grito encolerizada Karin-estoy cubierta de sopa!

-ya te explique que fue sin querer! El tarro accidentalmente voló por los aires!

-¿accidentalmente? ACCIDENTALMENTE?- exclamó-ya te voy a dar yo accidentalmente!

-¿que vas a qué? NO GRACIAS!-dijo para esquivar uno de los platos que la pelirroja le había arrojado- ahora, baja ese cuchillo… no queremos que nadie salga herido no?

-quien dijo que no?-preguntó con una sonrisa macabra.

Haciendo oídos sordos a lo que su compañero le había pedido, Karin se dispuso a saltar sobre la mesa, ya que era lo único que la separaba del cuerpo de Suigetsu, o más bien de su cuello.

Y así mismo fue que Sakura encontró a los integrantes de Taka.

Uno parado sobre el mármol de la cocina, con ambas manos delante de su cuerpo, aparentemente tratando de protegerse de algún tipo de proyectil. Otra parada sobre una silla, con un pie sobre la mesa, con clara intención de saltar y atacar con el cuchillo que tenía en la mano, al que se encontraba tratando de protegerse. Y el último, contrastando completamente con el resto, se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de la misma habitación en un rincón con completa cara de preocupación.

-¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?-gritó una autoritaria voz desde la puerta.

Y todo pareció detenerse.

Suigetsu quedo con cara de espanto congelado en su sitio, Karin mirando a la pelirrosa con cara de pocos amigos por haber interrumpido su jugada maestra y Juugo simplemente se dedicó a quedarse callado.

-repito, ¿Qué está pasando en este lugar?- repitió con una voz aun mas lúgubre que la anterior- quien les dio derecho de estar haciendo las mil y una en un lugar privado? Y, y quien mierda son ustedes?

-pues, nadie que te pueda importar mocosa.

-¿Qué qué?- pregunto con un tic en el ojo izquierdo que cada vez se hacía mas presente

-que nada bonita, nada- se incluyó Suigetsu en la conversación, viendo para donde estaba empezando a arrancar aquel duelo de miradas- simplemente estábamos buscando algo para comer, y una de las ollas explotó- dijo imitando el sonido que supuestamente había realizado la dichosa olla- por cierto, mi nombre es Suigetsu Hozuki, a tus servicios… y tu nombre preciosa?- y le guiñó el ojo tomando su mano para intentar depositarle un beso en ella.

-ehh Sakura Haruno- contestó mientras que intentaba fallidamente de que el espadachín le devolviera su mano.

-mmm bonito nombre…flor de cerezo- exclamo volviéndole a guiñar el ojo.

"_Ugh, o ese hombre tiene un tic, o ya se está comenzando a parecer a Lee. ¡Oh Dios, que hice yo para merecer esto!" _Especuló Sakura, que ya estaba comenzando a poner cara horrorizada_._

-basta Suigetsu- interpuso una gran figura-mi nombre es Juugo, esperamos no haber causado muchas molestias, es que meramente estamos esperando a Sasuke para que nos diga que es lo que está pasando- finalizo dulcemente.

-Oh si, ahora recuerdo- exclamó la ex kunoichi de Konoha- ustedes deben de ser Taka! Había olvidado que Sasuke tenía nuevos compañeros de equipo.

-a que te refieres con nuevos niñata?- se escucho decir a una mujer, la cual todavía seguía en la misma posición que antes- nosotros somos los únicos compañeros que Sasuke-kun ha tenido.

-pues, lamento reventar tu perfecta burbuja, pero eso no es correcto- menciono burlonamente Sakura. Había algo en aquella mujer que la incitaba a provocarla y a disfrutar de cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento- Sasuke tuvo otro equipo antes que ustedes. El equipo siete. Cuando todavía era un ninja de la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

-eso fue hace mucho tiempo, el ya no tiene ningún tipo de apego con ustedes, ni con su patética aldea- escupió venenosamente.

-probablemente así sea- repitió resignada- pero vamos, ¿tú que sabes de ello? NADA, así que te agradecería omitieses tu opinión y bajaras ese pie de la mesa- dijo para mirar fijamente a la pelirroja- no sé si estas enterada pero la gente normal come en ese tipo de muebles!

-no bonita, no lo sabe, ella no es muy educa.. OUCH! Animal, porque hiciste eso Karin!- exclamó Suigetsu, mientras se refregaba el costado de su cabeza donde Karin había logrado estamparle un jarrón.

-cállate de una vez tiburón!- gritó- y tu mocosa, a mi no-me-das-or-de-nes! Lárgate de este cuarto antes de que decida hacerme unas botas con tu cabello!

-zanahoria mugrosa, quita tu pie de esa mesa!

-ven a quitármelo tu algodón de azúcar!

-como quie…- y las palabras murieron en su boca.

Porque justo en ese momento, apareció por la puerta lateral, nada más ni nada menos, que el mismo diablo en persona.

-Uchiha Sasuke…

.

* * *

.

-No puedo creerlo! Simplemente es increíble!

-ya basta neji, no sirve de nada que le estés dando vueltas al asunto!

-es que no entiendo como coño están todos tan tranquilos por la aparición del Uchiha!- gritó exasperado- ni que el hombre fuera algún tipo de santo, tenten!

-NO! La que no entiende soy yo!- contesto igual de furiosa la muchacha- no entiendo porque estas tan exasperado de que él se quede aquí, cuando nosotros nos vamos a ir! ¿o qué? Ahora te agarro un cierto sentimiento de compañerismo que no puedes dejar que el equipo siete se haga cargo del Uchiha? O más bien no quieres dejar a Sakura con él!

-que carajos estás hablando tenten? Sabes que entre Sakura y yo se termino hace tiempo! –exclamó- maldición, ni siquiera empezó!

-no me mientas neji…-dijo prácticamente al borde de las lagrimas su compañera de equipo.

-no te miento. Sabes que nunca lo hago… me extraña que te haya dado un ataque de celos justo en este momento…- repitió entre gracias el Hyuuga.

-no estoy celosa!- dijo tensa como una cuerda- no! No me mires así! No lo estoy! Simplemente preocupada!... eso mismo! Preocupada

-y preocupada porque? Si puedo saber…

-pues, porque si. Me preocupé!... me preocupo!

-¿sabes? Esta situación es hasta graciosa.

-pues a mí no me causa ninguna gracia Hyuuga!- dijo inflando los mofletes como niña pequeña- me voy a avisarle al resto! Tu quédate aquí con tus arrogancias!

Tenten giro rápidamente para marcharse, con un color carmín asomándose en sus mejillas.

Neji la había pillado celosa.

Nunca, pero nunca en los años que llevaba de conocerlo. le había hecho algo parecido a la escenita que montó segundos antes. Por dios si era humillante esta en sus zapatos.

Sin esperar otro instante más, fue a tomar el pestillo de la puerta, pero un tirón en su ropa se lo impidió.

Giró lentamente viendo que había sucedido, aunque internamente ya sabía exactamente qué era lo que estaba pasando. Neji Hyuuga había tomado una parte de la tela de su remera, de manera de evitar que la muchacha se marchara.

No siendo suficiente lo que había realizado hasta el momento, el poseedor del Byakugan, soltó rápidamente la ropa de la camisa, para tomar la mano que segundo atrás había intentado tomar la perilla.

Y tiró de ella.

-ahora… Me puedes volver a explicar porque estas celosa?-pregunto Neji a escasos centímetros de la boca de la muchacha.

-yo, eh… yo- tenten no coordinaba, ni tenía control sobre ninguno de los sonidos que salían de su boca, lo que era completamente estúpido. Hacía ya dos meses que salía con el Hyuuga y todavía no se había acostumbrado a tenerlo tan cerca. Maldijo los poderes de seducción que tenía el desquiciado!

-tu…

-…eh, y-yo

-…-un sonido a algo parecido a una risa acompaño ese silencio. Lo que ocasionó asombro en la joven, la cual se sintió en la necesidad de exigir una explicación. Pero en el momento en el que fue a abrir su boca, unos labios la silenciaron.

Neji Hyuuga la había vuelto a besar.

Y quien era ella para no corresponder?

.

* * *

.

Un silencio sepulcral se había apoderado de la habitación hacia ya varios minutos.

Desde que Sasuke había decidido hacer su majestuosa aparición, todo pareció ponerse en pausa.

Sakura, que unos segundo atrás había estado a punto de trenzarse en una riña con Karin, había adoptado una postura entre defensiva y depresiva.

Taka no entendía bien que era lo que pasaba.

Sus ojos iban de Sasuke a la muchacha como siguiendo un pelota, en un partido de ping pong.

Todos a la espera de que alguno de los dos volviera a decir algo.

Luego del "Uchiha Sasuke" de la muchacha, todo se quedo inmóvil.

Hasta el momento, su líder no había hecho intento alguno de reconocer a la muchacha o por lo menos de dar alguna señal de que la conociese.

Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, por miedo a que eso rompiera la tensión y la especie de bomba imaginaria que había en la habitación explotara y se llevara a todos los integrantes de la misma a otro mundo.

Y como por arte de magia, el Uchiha curvo su labio, mostrando una sonrisa socarrona.

-Sakura…

-…

-…

Ninguno de los dos izaba la bandera blanca en señal de derrota. Ambos estaban a la espera de algún error por parte del otro, alguna especie de titubeo que otorgara ventaja.

-Uchiha…-mencionó la joven, tratando de sonar lo más firme posible, acomodando su voz- así que por fin te diste cuenta del error que cometiste cuando nos dejaste…-dijo, mas en un intento de burlarse que de recordar melancólicamente lo que había pasado años atrás.

-más bien vengo porque hay cosas que me interesan…-dijo mirando hacia un lado con clara intención de restarle importancia al asunto, para luego agregar- no porque me hubiese arrepentido de dejarte en esa banca.

Sakura no cabía en su asombro.

El muy infeliz estaba jugando con fuego. Claramente tratando de quebrarla, recordándole el momento en el que ella, ingenuamente, le había declarado su amor. Esto era un enfermo juego psicológico del Uchiha.

Uno que ella no jugaría.

-me sorprende Uchiha, me sorprende- agregó- o debería decirte Sasuke-kun?

-…

-vaya, sigues con el mismo vocabulario de un niño de 3 años no? Bueno, supongo que hay cosas que uno no puede cambiar- dijo mirándose distraídamente las uñas- O me equivoco?

-Tsk

-eso me suponía… bueno, ha sido una agradable charla la que compartimos, pero lamentablemente debo retirarme. Un placer verlos- y partió hacia la puerta, pero justo cuando estaba por alcanzarla, y justo cuando estaba pasando por el costado de su ex compañero de equipo, el mismo agrego.

-nos veremos más seguido que "luego" Sakura- dijo burlonamente, claramente aprovechándose de esa aparente fobia anti-Uchiha que la muchacha se había agarrado.

-que vayamos a convivir en el mismo lugar, no significa que tenga que soportarte las veinticuatro horas del día Sasuke-

-Hmp, la gatita aprendió a arañar no?

-se mucho más que arañar idiota- exclamó con ponzoña- no me provoques, no soy la misma idiota que conociste años atrás.

Y en ese momento, Sasuke se dio cuenta que por lo menos concordaban en algo. Sakura ya no era más la niña inmadura y enamorada, que pisaba el suelo por donde el caminaba.

Le gustaba esta Sakura dura y contestadora.

O por lo menos aceptaba que era mucho más fácil de tratar que la anterior.

Y claramente mucho más divertido. Por lo que volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa de lado, divertido con la situación que se había generado.

-no me molestes Haruno…

-no me provoques Uchiha…- finalizo Sakura, para luego disponerse a, de una vez por todas, salir de esa habitación, en la cual el aire ya estaba espeso de la tensión.

Pero _"obviamente"-_pensó, el destino no lo quiso así, porque rebotó contra algo naranja que había ingresado por la misma puerta que ella pretendía usar para salir.

.

* * *

_._

_proximamente:_

_-teme maleducado!- gritó Naruto, mientras se acercaba a ellos hasta quedar a un paso- ¿De que estás hablando?_

_- ¡Tsk! Eres corto hasta para pillar indirectas…- dijo Sasuke con molestia._

_-maldito teme!-chillo naruto como niño sin su paleta- mandalo callar Sakura-chan! El teme es un maldito!_

_-eso no lo puedo negar Naruto...-respondio con falso interes la muchacha._

_._

* * *

.

IM BAACK!

subi este capitulo xq si lo sigo teniendo en mi computadora, voy a seguir cambiandolo!

y no avanzo mas sino! haha

nos vemos la semana que viene supongo...

me dejan algun review y tal vez suba antes de lo planeado?

o me dejan algun review asi no siento que estoy hablando con la nada? haha es muy gracioso cuando me lo pongo a pensar...

"hoola! hay alguien leyendo estoo? helloo?"

nos vemoss!

xoxo

.


	9. acostúmbrate

_._

_-no me molestes Haruno…_

_-no me provoques Uchiha…_

* * *

**Acostúmbrate**

* * *

.

Después de pensarlo por unos segundos, Sakura llego a la conclusión de que el destino la odiaba, o que había algún tipo de Dios al que, claramente, no le caía muy bien.

No había bastado con tener un encuentro poco agradable con su ex compañero de equipo, el cual se las había ingeniado para agredirla de maneras poco sutiles, sino que también, el mismo se había aparecido por aquel lugar, con aires de grandeza, y un equipo, supuestamente bien equipado, compuesto de ninjas prófugos y asesinos, los cuales parecían más una bandada de incompetentes irresponsables, que algo semejante a un ninja.

Por otra parte, estaba el hecho de que en el momento en el que se disponía a salir de aquel cuarto, en el que ya parecía estar ahogándose de la tensión que tenia, Naruto había decidido aparecerse, eliminando cualquier posibilidad de que ella saliera de esa cocina tranquilamente sin recibir algún tipo de sermón por parte del rubio, acerca de lo bueno que es tener a Sasuke de vuelta, o lo rico que es el ramen.

Sino que también, para rematarla, estaba haciendo todo ese razonamiento desde el piso, ya que cuando Naruto había entrado, se la había llevado puesta, ocasionando que ella terminara en el piso y el rubio, quien había patinado con un poco de sopa que había en el suelo, estaba colgado de una de las mangas del haori del morocho, el cual tenía cara de pocos amigos.

Si, definitivamente, alguien allá arriba no la quería.

No la quería NADA.

-ya quítate dobe!-grito molesto el Uchiha-estorbas!

-pero no seas amargado teme! No ves que acabas de salvarme la vida!

-tsk! Lo único que veo es que sigues siendo un inútil…

-Gah maldito teme! Siempre tan cariñoso ne?- le pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados apuntándole con el dedo índice.

-ya déjame en paz!, y suelta mi manga que no es elástico estúpido!

-eres un desconsiderado!

-…

-y un amargado!

-…

-así es como agradeces a los que te han abierto las puertas de su humilde morada! Oh dios mío! Mundo cruel!- explico exagerando cada una de las palabras, acompañándolas con unos gestos de profundo dolor y decepción- que hice yo para merecer esto?

-tsk! Eres insoportable

Haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de ex compañero de equipo, el portador del Kyubi siguió actuando su gran desgracia, como si de una tragedia griega se tratara.

-tanto tiempo de amistad, tantas risas, tantas… Sakura chan, que estás haciendo en el piso?-dijo curioso, recién notando el pequeño detalle de que la pelirrosa seguía en el piso, pegoteada con sopa, y con un aura poco amistosa.

-que qué hago en el piso?-preguntó

-sí, eso mismo, digo, la cocina es un asco, pero creo que las sillas por lo menos están limpias, no?- explico mirando a sus alrededores, acercándose a una de las sillas que se encontraban a su izquierda- mira, acá tienes una...

-na,ru,to-dijo entre pausas respirando hondo entre cada una de ellas

-si sakura chan?

-te mato...

-eh-h? porqu-e?-dijo intentando alejarse lo más rápido posible, lo que le fue imposible porque Sasuke no había encontrado mejor lugar para recostarse que el marco de la puerta, ocupando prácticamente toda la salida.

Hubiese jurado que el muy engreído lo hizo a propósito.

No falta decir que no llego ni a pensar nada mas, ya que la silla que hacía unos segundos se encontraba sana y entera a su izquierda, había encontrado una muy incómoda manera de estrellarse contra su cabeza, prácticamente desintegrándose al instante.

-oouch!- grito sobándose la cabeza- porque me golpeas Sakura chan?

-porque tú me tiraste dobe!-exclamo exasperada, finalmente poniéndose de pie- cuando entraste contento porque tu pequeño compañero perdido estaba en la cocina!

-yo-oo pues perdón! Pero es que no te vi! Sasuke teme me estaba tapando toooda la vista!- explico exagerando las letras como niño chico tratando de salvarse de algo.

-…-suspiró la kunoichi, acomodándose uno de sus mechones rosas detrás de su oreja, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta hacia la puerta- no importa Naruto, está bien.

-a dónde vas Sakura chan? Vamos a preparar ramen para hablar con el teme!- dijo tomándole una de sus manos deteniéndola.

-a mi no me metas en esto usuratonkachi.

-Sasuke tiene razón naruto, no lo hagamos sentir parte de algo de lo que no quiere participar- dijo con malicia y un deje de decepción- ahora suéltame, tengo que ir a hablar con Kakashi para preparar la salida del resto.

-de que hablas? La salida de quien?

-la salida de todos!- grito exasperada- los únicos que vamos a permanecer en este lugar somos tu, Sasuke, Taka , Kakashi, Hinata y yo! Y ni siquiera estoy segura de que hinata tenga el permiso de neji para quedarse! Y todo por la culpa de el Uchiha, que decidió venir a dios sabe que!

-como? Pero porque?

-no se naruto, aparentemente no falta mucho para que por fin este lugar sea descubierto, por lo que debemos empezar a retirarnos-dijo resignada, apoyándose en la pared lateral.

-pero entonces vayámonos todos! No veo cual es el problema es eso- dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-no naruto, que casi veinte personas abandonen un lugar al mismo tiempo es muy peligroso, aun con su chacra oculto nos seguirían al nuevo cuartel. Además, el niño de Kurenai no sobreviviría un ataque en el caso de haberlo, sería muy peligroso.

-pero y entonces?

-entonces nosotros saldremos al mismo tiempo, pero en dirección contraria expulsando chacra. De esa manera, si hay algún ninja en la vuelta, nos rastrearan a nosotros, ahora entiendes?

-Pues sí. Supongo que es un buen plan- dijo repasando cada parte de lo antes dicho.

-No sé si es un buen plan o no Naruto, pero es el único que tenemos, así que vete preparando porque hoy al anochecer saldremos de este lugar, aunque sea por unas horas- dijo con una media sonrisa, la cual fue difícil de decir si era verdadera o no- Taka, ustedes también saldrán, así que más les vale comportarse si no quieren terminar muertos. Uchiha, es tu deber controlarlos.

Un duelo de miradas había vuelto a iniciar entre ellos dos.

Quienes observaban no sabían si se estaña matando internamente o estaban practicando algún tipo de nueva telepatía.

Taka, que hasta el momento seguía sin omitir opinión, se dedicaba a observar lo que pasaba. Su líder, orgulloso, arrogante y peligroso, se había dejado contestar e insultar por otros, sin haber terminado en la muerte de alguien. Generalmente nadie le contestaba, y no solo por el hecho de que tratar de iniciar una conversación con el era inútil y un gasto innecesario de tiempo, sino por el hecho de que contestarle al Uchiha con un tono relativamente incorrecto, o con una frase que pudiese ser malinterpretada, era una sentencia de muerte.

Y Taka no entendía nada.

Pero principalmente, no comprendian como no habían rodado cabezas hasta el momento.

-y bien? Entendiste Uchiha?

-…Hmp

-Bien, es bueno que comprendas-sentencio seriamente con algo de sarcasmo.

-que comprenda que? Si lo único que dijo fue Hmp!-exclamo exasperado el rubio.

-si me hubieses escuchado sabrías de qué estoy hablando Naruto-contestó- pero como no lo haces, te jodes.

-dobe estúpido- dijo socarronamente Sasuke entrando a una conversación que no le correspondía e incorporándose para apoyarse sobre el marco contrario de la puerta.

-teme maleducado!- gritó Naruto, mientras se acercaba a él hasta quedar a un paso- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- ¡Tsk! Eres corto hasta para pillar indirectas…- dijo Sasuke con molestia.

-maldito teme!-chillo naruto como niño sin su paleta- mándalo callar Sakura-chan! El teme es un maldito!

-eso no lo puedo negar Naruto...-respondió con falso interés la muchacha, girando para caminar decididamente hacia la puerta.

-no te metas Sakura, no tienes ni idea-escupió Sasuke perforándole con la mirada la espalda a la muchacha, quien había parado justo antes de desaparecer por la puerta

-… Hmp, pues sabes que si la tengo- agrego por arriba de su hombro, para seguir con su camino.

El Uchiha estaba que echaba humo.

Sakura se había ido, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, y asumiendo cosas. No es que le importase lo que pensaran sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, pero el hecho de que la molestia jurase que se sabía las mil y una, lo enervaba.

Y contrario a lo que el resto de los presentes pensó, que era que la cosa había terminado allí y ahora, el Uchiha salió disparado como torpedo por la misma puerta y en la misma dirección que la muchacha.

Y no había que ser un genio para saber que esa discusión no había terminado.

Nadie le quitaba la última palabra al Uchiha.

.

* * *

.

-Oye Shikamaru, cuánto tiempo crees que tengamos que estar en Suna?-pregunto desinteresadamente una muchacha de largo cabello rubio.

-No lo sé Ino, a esta altura es muy difícil decir cuánto tiempo falta para poder volver a Konoha. Suna nos servirá por un rato, y cuando ya no lo haga, ese será el momento en el que volveremos.

-sí, lo sé, es simplemente que este encierro me está matando, y para peor, la idea de dejar a hinata y Sakura aquí no me agrada para nada-contestó para luego cerrar un gran bolso que reposaba en una pequeña cama.

-ellos sabrán cuidarse Ino- dijo caminando hacia la muchacha con lentitud, tomando el bolso- ahora vamos a la entrada, creo que ya está por anochecer

-está bien Shika…

Caminaron por los largos pasillos sin cruzarse con nadie.

Probablemente el resto de las personas ya estaban en la entrada o terminando de empacar. De todas maneras, eso no hacía más fácil la situación de lo que en verdad era.

Sabían que corrían peligro yéndose de ahí. Pero las probabilidades de morir eran mucho más altas quedándose en ese lugar.

Unos cuantos pasos más adelante, vieron una de las tantas puertas abrirse. Kurenai cargaba con un pequeño bolso en la espalda, lo que no hubiese sido molestia, a no ser por el hecho de que un pequeño de un año reposaba en sus brazos.

Ese chiquillo era una de las muchas razones por las que se marchaban. En ese lugar no había seguridad, ni la higiene necesaria para un infante.

El pequeño Asuma, totalmente ausente de la situación que lo rodeaba, dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su madre.

-Kurenai, déjame llevar ese bolso- le indico Ino, quien sin esperar respuesta, ya había quitado la mochila de los hombros de la mujer- creo que debemos apurarnos, por los ruidos que escucho parece que hay personas esperando ya.

Asintiendo, los cuatro se dirigieron hacia donde se partiría, ignorando completamente que las voces que escuchaban no eran de quienes ellos pensaban, sino de cierto par que estaba por iniciar una batalla campal en una guarida bajo tierra.

.

* * *

.

La cocina había quedado en completo silencio.

Taka miraba la puerta esperando que en cualquier segundo apareciera su jefe y les dijera que se largarían de ese lugar.

Nunca le habían visto perder así la paciencia, él no era de explotar notoriamente, pero esos chiquillos le habían contestado, dado órdenes, y le habían dejado hablando solo.

En cualquier otra situación, Taka hubiese firmado con sangre que el Uchiha mataría al que le ordeno, critico o insulto algo, pero por cómo se fueron dando las cosas, y por lo que vieron, ya no estaban seguros.

No solo no había atinado ni una vez a agarrar su katana, sino que también había mantenido una postura bastante relajada para cómo se comportaba normalmente. Había insultado sí, pero nada del otro mundo. Hasta sus insultos parecían ser menos agresivos de lo que en verdad sonaban.

Taka no entendía que le pasaba a su líder. Pero de algo estaban seguros:

La pequeña Sakura Haruno estaba en problemas.

Mientras tanto, Naruto seguía parado en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado Sasuke luego de ignorarlo.

Miraba hacia la puerta con asombro. Conocía que su ex compañero era vengativo, orgulloso y extremadamente ególatra y que el hecho de que Sakura lo dejase hablando solo le hirió el orgullo. También sabía que le había llamado la atención esa nueva postura prepotente de Sakura, pero esperaba que esa fuera la razón por la cual la salió a perseguir, y no para matarla.

Y como si de una orden se tratara, Naruto y los miembros de Taka se zambulleron a la puerta para ver qué era lo que iba a pasar.

.

* * *

_._

_Próximamente:_

_-no! No mientas Uchiha!-grito exasperada- Madara no tiene ningún interés con la aldea, solo estas tratando de lavarnos el cerebro para luego traicionarnos! Porque eso es lo único que conoces! La traición y la venganza!_

_-escúchame bien Sakura, y presta atención porque es la última vez que te lo voy a repetir- dijo para acercarse peligrosamente a la muchacha- Uchiha Madara es un maldito déspota asesino y no tiene nada que ver conmigo._

_-sigues con lo mismo per-_

_-ya cállate mujer!. La cortó furioso- no me crees? Bien!, veamos qué opinas luego de que veas lo que tengo para mostrarte…_

_-Sa-sasuke, que estás haciendo?- pregunto asustada la muchacha. _

_Pro ya era tarde, el Uchiha la acorraló contra la pared, haciendo girar su sharingan._

_._

* * *

.

Hola!

Aquí les dejo otra parte!

no pude actualizar antes porque hubo un problema con fanfiction por varios dias, que no me permitia subir un nuevo capitulo... sigo sin saber que paso, mande un mail preguntando pero no contestaron.

de todas maneras, Espero lo disfruten!

si alguien no puede actualizar, avisenme xporque encontre una solucion.

Me dejan algún review? No saben lo bonito que es leerlos!... motivan a escribir más rápido y a publicar más rápido :x

Saludos!

Y gracias a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo de comentar! Gracias!

xoxo

.


	10. como si fuera poco

_Y no había que ser un genio para saber que esa discusión no había terminado._

_Nadie le quitaba la última palabra al Uchiha._

* * *

**Como si fuera poco**

* * *

.

No lo había pensado dos veces antes de salir de esa cocina de la manera en que lo hizo.

Sabía que había dejado al Uchiha con las palabras en la boca y con una sarta de insultos a porvenir, lo que la ponía en una discordia personal interesante.

Por un lado, la idea de joder al Uchiha, y molestarlo hasta el punto en que se sienta descolocado y derrotado, era demasiado atractiva como para dejarla pasar. El hecho de que el moreno por un momento sintiese lo que ella había experimentado por años, le dejaba un sentimiento de victoria increíble, pero a la vez todo eso tenía un gusto amargo.

El recordarle las cosas que había realizado en el pasado para hacerlo sentir la peor escoria posible, no solo le podía salir mal por el hecho de que el muchacho aparentaba ser un tempano de hielo impenetrable ante cualquier tipo de comentario hiriente. Sino porque también ella podía terminar siendo la perjudicada.

No por lo que el Uchiha le pudiese contestar, lo que probablemente le daría un gran dolor de cabeza de esos que duran por días, por la simple razón que cualquier cosa que el dijese le movería el alma, porque él la había herido, y mucho. De todas maneras, sabía que iniciar un pleito por cosas pasadas no iba a ser en beneficio de nadie en ese momento y en ese lugar.

"_mientes"-_resonó algo en su cabeza. Y ese algo tenía razón, ya que era de conocimiento público que la tensión que existía entre ella y el Uchiha no iba a terminar en nada menos que por lo menos unas cuantas barbaridades puestas en palabras, y tendrían suerte si la cosa no pasaba a mayores.

Pero el sentimiento de poder gritarle cualquier tipo de verdad en la cara al moreno era como el éxtasis.

Después de tanto tiempo de sentirse débil ante él.

De no poder hacer nada las veces que intento matarlos sin pensarlo dos veces.

De las veces que la hizo sentir como una nena molesta e inútil.

Por todas esas veces, sakura decidió que valía la pena enfrentársele. Dejando de lado lo que pudiesen pensar los otros, o lo que hubiesen hecho otros en su lugar.

Porque la verdad era que nadie entendía.

Ni siquiera Naruto, con el gran conocimiento que tenía el rubio de su supuesto mejor amigo. Nadie entendía lo que ella había vivido. Nadie mejor que Sakura para entender lo que verdaderamente Sakura sentía.

Porque los dolores del corazón son los que más duelen, y los más difíciles de curar.

Porque no se curan ni con remedios ni con recetas.

Ni siquiera con el tiempo.

RAYA

Después de prácticamente aniquilar la puerta con la mirada por varios segundos y de decidir que aquello no le estaba sirviendo de nada, decidió que lo más sabio y maduro por hacer era salir al pasillo y perseguir a la muchacha para dejar algunas cosas en claro.

Tal vez no sería lo más maduro del mundo, _probablemente_, pero era lo único que se le ocurrió hacer, porque lo otro era darse media vuelta, actuar como boludo, y pretender que nada de lo que había ocurrido, verdaderamente había pasado.

Pero la segunda opción no iba con el tipo de actitud Uchiha que el muchacho trataba de implementar, por lo que perseguir a la Haruno, obviamente parecía ser lo más cuerdo.

La sensación de asombro se mezclaba con algo parecido al deseo de estrangulamiento.

No llegaba a entender que era lo que le había molestado tanto de aquella situación.

Que Sakura le reconociera a Naruto que era un maldito traidor, que Sakura supusiera que las razones por las que él se había acercado no eran nobles, o que Sakura se hubiera marchado cuando él iba a contestarle, dejando sus palabras en la nada.

De todas maneras, Sakura era el problema.

Era el factor repetido en todas las opciones, por tanto ella era el error, y ella era la culpable.

No era que al Uchiha le gustase hablar, porque de todas las cosa que odiaba, tener conversaciones era una de las primeras. Y sabia que perseguir a Sakura no terminaría en otra cosa que no fueran muchas palabras, lagrimas, gritos y algún que otro golpe, lo que lo molestaba demasiado, pero no podía permitir que la muchacha se las diera de sabelotodo frente a sus narices sin por lo menos antes mostrarle que estaba hablando por hablar.

No le importaba que dijeran mentiras sobre él, o que lo juzgaran sin saber, pero una cosa era hacer suposiciones acerca de su persona y otra cosa muy diferente era que hicieran suposiciones que pudieran interferir con la venganza de su familia.

Muy en el fondo sabía que no había salido de aquella cocina para iniciar un pleito ni por su orgullo, ni por su venganza, ni por lo que se pudiese suponer de él.

Sino que lo que verdaderamente importaba, y lo que lo estaba molestando, era que quien había hecho todas esas suposiciones, la que lo había llamado traidor y maldito, la que lo había ignorado hasta el punto de dejarlo hablando solo, había sido Sakura.

Sakura Haruno.

La péquela niña que besaba el suelo donde él caminaba.

La que hubiese abandonado todo por él.

Aquella que él suponía que nunca, pero nunca, lo iba a dejar solo, ocurriese lo que ocurriese.

Peo aparentemente, las cosas habían cambiado.

.

* * *

.

-Haruno

-…

-Haruno

-…

-HARUNO!- gritó exasperado. Él no era de perder los estribos de esa manera, pero hacia ya varios minutos que la venia persiguiendo sin obtener respuesta de la kunoichi, y cuando por fin decidió llamarla, la desquiciada decidía comportarse como la antítesis de miss simpatía.

-que quieres maldición! Tengo nombre lo sabías?- le dijo rotándose para encararlo- mejor aprende a usarlo Uchiha.

-Tsk, no te veo dando un buen ejemplo… Haruno- respondió con sorna.

-pues veamos SASUKE- dijo acentuando el nombre como si estuviera tratando de aprendérselo- la diferencia está en que yo no te debo ni la mas mínima cuota de respeto, por lo que puedo llamarte como se me plazca.

-yo tampoco te debo nada Sakura, no te equivoques.

-si lo haces…traidor- sentencio con veneno. Lo dijo con toda la rabia que había acumulado a través de los años.

- Tsk, de todas las cosas que podrías llamarme en este momento, traidor seria la menos apropiada!- le grito acercándose, a lo que Sakura retrocedió a lo largo del pasillo- no tienes ni idea de las cosas que salen de tu boca, así que más vale controles antes de que alguien decida cortar esa lengua tuya.

-que pretendes Sasuke?- le contesto mirándolo directamente a los ojos con un aire de resignación, escuchar a el muchacho gritar de esa manera la había dispersado, no eran muchas las ocasiones en las que lo había podido observar en aquella condición- digo, que es lo que realmente pretendes?

-…

-No quieres que se te llame traidor, sin embargo no haces nada para demostrar lo contrario, No quieres que uno te llame maldito odiándote, y sin embargo tratas de asesinarlos a la primera que puedes… no te entiendo- respondió resignada- pero supongo que nunca lo hice verdad?

-…

-podrías tener al menos la decencia de contestar- lo encaró-pero seamos realistas, que puede una esperar de alguien como vos, aparte de decepción y traición?

-…Tsk

-lo suponía- dijo girándose para empezar a caminar- buenas noches Sasuke.

Pero no logro llegar mucho más lejos, porque la voz del muchacho la detuvo. No fue el hecho de que le hablase, porque perfectamente podría haber seguido caminando y terminar la conversación en aquel momento, ahorrándose un montón de cosas para pensar luego. Porque sabía que si se quedaba las cosas iban a cambiar. Sabía que era como darle una segunda oportunidad al moreno.

Una que no se merecía.

Una que no sabía si quería darle.

Pero algo en el tono de voz del muchacho la hizo detenerse. No fue lo que dijo, sino como lo dijo. Un par de años habían pasado desde que había visto por última vez a Sasuke, pero sabía que por mucho tiempo que transcurriese, su forma de ser no se modificaría. Él siempre seria ese muchacho antisocial, que no mostraba ni una pisca de sentimiento en nada de lo que hacía.

Y fue justamente eso lo que la hizo detenerse.

Que por primera vez en su vida, había algo en las palabras de Sasuke que verdaderamente mostraban algo de sentimiento. Fuese lo que fuese, ya sea rabia, enojo, culpa, cólera, esperanza, ira u otro tipo de emoción, lo importantes es que allí estaba.

-me llamas muchas cosas Sakura, y sin embargo no tienes ni la más remota idea de porque estoy aquí - gruñó

-no necesito saberlo Sasuke, puedo imaginarlo- lo cortó- lo único que me vale en este momento, es que de nada nos va a servir. Solo vas a jugar con nosotros, tomar lo que te sea útil y marcharte. Tendremos suerte si no decides acabar con algunos de nosotros antes.

-ya me estas cansando Sakura, no eres más que una mocosa molesta!- le grito encolerizado.

-no es la primera vez que esas palabras salen de tu boca sabes?- le respondió con igual o mayor tono de voz- soy molesta? Bien! entonces supongo que deberías de haberlo pensado dos veces antes de aparecerte por donde yo me encuentro! No Sasuke? O no me digas que al grandioso Uchiha no se le ocurrió eso?- finalizo con burla.

-maldición Sakura! Porque no te callas de una vez!- contesto acercándose aún más- las cosas son peores de lo que imaginas, así porque no guardas silencio como una niña buena y me dejas explicarte!- dijo rechinando los dientes

-no me trates como una mocosa Uchiha! No tienes ningún derecho- le gritó- yo no te debo nada, no tengo porque escucharte, así que porque no te largas por la misma puerta que apareciste, vuelve con quien sea que hallas estado- dijo acomodándose el cerquillo- tal vez con Madara, tenemos entendido que el cobarde sigue vivo, así que serias una buena adición a su equipo de asesinos en Akatsuki.

- no trates de ligarme con Madara, Sakura- volvió a gruñir mirando al suelo

-porque no? Si después de todo son familia- le respondió con burla, arrepintiéndose al instante de haberlo hecho, porque la cara que tenia Sasuke en ese momento muy pocas veces la había presenciado.

-escúchame bien Sakura, y presta atención porque es la última vez que te lo voy a repetir- dijo para acercarse peligrosamente a la muchacha- Uchiha Madara es un maldito déspota asesino y no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

-sigues con lo mismo per-

-ya cállate mujer!. La cortó furioso- no me crees? Bien!, veamos qué opinas luego de que veas lo que tengo para mostrarte…

-Sa-sasuke, que estás haciendo?- pregunto asustada la muchacha.

Pero ya era tarde, el Uchiha la acorraló contra la pared, haciendo girar su sharingan.

.

* * *

.

Se encontraba en algo que aparentaba ser un universo paralelo. Una especie de habitación que no había visto antes. Parecía ser algún tipo de cuartel bajo tierra, justo como el que ellos habitaban, pero ni cerca eran las mismas condiciones. Aquel aparentaba ser más limpio, y contar con un mayor grado de comodidades, así como también mayor espacio.

Miro a su lado y vio que Sasuke estaba con ella. El muy maldito le había practicado el sharingan. Pero antes de que pudiera gritarse alguna sarta de improperios, una de las puertas de esa habitación se abrió.

De la misma salió Sasuke, pero obviamente el mismo no la veía, ni siquiera la registraba _"estos deben de ser los recuerdos del Uchiha"_ pensó.

Y estaba en lo cierto.

De repente, todo empezó a darse como en una película, donde en este caso, ella tenía el primer asiento.

.

_Knock Knock Knock_

_-Sasuke, puedo pasar?- se escucho decir a una vos profunda detrás de la puerta- soy Kisame_

_- Madara te está engañando, insultando el uno de los pocos propósitos que Itachi considero importantes a lo largo de su vida- pausó-… defender esa aldea de ustedes._

_-que estupideces hablas Kisame?_

_-no son estupideces, te contare la verdadera historia de Uchiha Madara y las verdaderas intenciones de tu hermano… y después podrás decirme si estoy hablando estupideces._

_._

Fragmentos de recuerdos comenzaron a pasar frente a sus ojos. Notaba que Sasuke estaba moviendo a voluntad propia lo que quería y lo que no quería mostrarle.

Había algo detrás de todo aquello que le decía que Sasuke estaba obviando partes. Llámenle intuición, conocimiento o desconfianza, pero a medida que las imágenes iban pasando, Sakura intuía que sus recuerdos estaban por ponerse peores.

.

"_-Uchiha Madara odio tanto a su clan, que prefirió unirse a aquellos que le quitaron el poder, y su oportunidad de ser Hokage, con tal de ver a su clan pudrirse en el cementerio de la aldea. Danzo tiene una especie de alianza con el líder de Akatsuki._

_Madara tiene un plan niño, y no es destruir la aldea. Algo de información recabada, me hizo llegar a la conclusión de que planea tomarla y unirse al consejo de Konoha como su líder, que es justamente lo que siempre anhelo._

_Piénsalo, y cuando encuentres tu respuesta, salte de este lugar y vete a buscar aliados, porque Uchiha Madara te quiere muerto a final de cuentas… a ti, a tu equipo, y al resto de los leales de Konoha."_

-qué? Sa-sasuke? Que es todo esto?- tartamudeo mirándolo en busca de explicaciones

Pero el Uchiha no contesto. Se limito a silenciarla con la mirada, indicándole que volviese la vista a lo que estaba pasando frente a sus narices.

Cuando volvió a prestar atención a lo que estaba sucediendo frente a ella, pegó un pequeño grito, ya que se encontró a Uchiha Madara a unos pocos centímetros de su persona, y a unos cuantos metros opuestos a Sasuke con Taka.

.

"_-escúchame bien miserable, nunca, pero nunca, hubiera accedido a aliarme contigo- le gritó- y menos cuando la verdadera historia de Uchiha Madara salió a la luz… eres peor que la escoria- exclamó con asco._

_-así que esas te traías maldito mocoso- escupió Madara- ya debí de imaginarme yo, que eras igual que tu hermano, un patético bueno para nada_

_-ni se te ocurra despotricar en contra de Itachi, cerdo mal nacido- contestó aun con más fuerza Sasuke_

_-oh, pero si lo hago- dijo entre risas el mayor- lo único que tenía que hacer era acabar con el clan, pero dejo vivo al mocoso que se empeñaría complicarme la vida...!_

_-dije que basta_

_-no lo creo_

_- entonces estas muerto, idiota"_

_._

Decidiendo que no mucho más era importante, Sasuke dejo salir a Sakura de los efectos del sharingan.

La muchacha estaba claramente confundida, no se había movido de la posición en la que se encontraba, por muy incómoda que fuese. En algún momento de aquel proceso, Sakura había apoyado sus manos en los hombros de Sasuke, tal vez para evitar en un primer momento que el muchacho la acorralara, o por simple inercia cuando se vio sumergida en esa otra dimensión.

De todas maneras, era claro que aquello era lo único que estaba haciendo que la kunoichi siguiese en equilibrio.

Sasuke se había retirado lo suficiente para tener una mejor vista de su rostro, pero seguía cerca, aparentemente en la espera de que la muchacha se desmayase de la impresión. El estado en el que se encontraba era deplorable. Desde que había llegado no la había observado con cautela. Había crecido claramente, tanto física como mentalmente, pero evidentemente estar en aquel lugar le había jugado en contra. Tenía ojeras, y no parecía estar comiendo como debería. Sus ropas eran las mismas, estaban limpias, pero no le extrañaría que hubiese muchas de ellas en aquel lugar.

Saliendo de su ensueño, la pelirrosa comenzó a dejar de respirar fuertemente y lo miró a los ojos.

Evidentemente aquello le había caído como un gran balde de agua fría. No se esperaba esa clase de complicaciones. Porque eso era Uchiha Madara.

Una complicación. Una gran piedra en el camino.

No solo ahora tenían el problema de que Danzo tenia a todo Konoha en su contra y en la búsqueda se sus cabezas, sino que ahora también tenían a Akatsuki. No era fácil organizar una guerra bajo tierra, y que al último minuto los contrincantes se muevan como piezas de ajedrez de manera de entorpecerte la vida.

-no, yo… yo no creo nada de esto- dijo entrecortada, claramente procesando las palabras que salían de su boca en el momento en que lo hacían- esto es mentira, un invento tuyo.

-Tsk… no lo es Sakura- le contesto de mala gana- ya baja de esa nube

-no! No mientas Uchiha!-grito exasperada, empujándolo unos cuantos centímetros- Madara no tiene ningún interés con la aldea, solo estas tratando de lavarnos el cerebro para luego traicionarnos! Porque eso es lo único que conoces! La traición y la venganza!

-lamentablemente, Sasuke tiene razón Sakura- intervino Kakashi- no quería que te enteraras de esta manera, pero supongo que es mejor que nada.

Fue en ese momento en que Sakura se percato de la cantidad de gente se había reunido ahí. A excepción de Hinata, Kiba, Chouji y Shino, todo el resto se encontraba mirando con los ojos como platos.

Naruto estaba ubicado en el extremo opuesto de pasillo, claramente habían salido de la cocina unos momento después que ellos. Taka miraba a su líder con cara de desconcierto. Retiraban lo que habían dicho hace un momento. Eso de que nunca habían visto a su líder perder los estribos así. Bueno, ahora si se aplicaba esa frase: nuca lo habían visto enojarse de esa manera, ni mucho menos contestar de esa manera.

Es decir, Sasuke había hablado más con Sakura en esos diez minutos, que con ellos en todos los años que lo conocían.

Alejándose de Sasuke lo suficiente como para podes respirar aunque sea un poco, Sakura se volvió hacia Kakashi.

-A que te refieres Kakashi?- pregunto con asombro- estás diciendo que no solo Danzo nos está esperando en Konoha, sino que también Madara con el resto de Akatsuki?

-lamentablemente si- dijo acomodando su máscara- pero en este momento no tenemos mucho más que discutir, debemos apurarnos si queremos que el plan de la marcha a Suna salga como lo planeado.

-pero Kaka.-

-nada Sakura, luego continuamos con el tema- sentencio fuertemente cortando la frase de la muchacha- ahora, todos síganme, debemos dirigirnos a la entrada. Sin peros y sin conflictos. Taka, ustedes también.

.

* * *

.

_Próximamente:_

_-es que ya no importa!- le grito- carajo! Ya nada importa! Quieres matarme? Adelante! Hazlo! No tengo nada que perder! Perdí mi aldea, mis padres, mi maestra… y porque? Por defender tu estúpido honor! Y para qué? Para nada! Para que en el primer intento de matarnos no lo pensaras dos veces!- y lo miró. Lo miro con odio- esto es tu culpa Uchiha._

_- Tsk, de que estás hablando molesta?- le contesto con rabia, pero no llego a mucho mas, ya que un grito lo saco de sus cavilaciones._

_-SAKURA!- grito Naruto a la distancia_

_Pero ya era tarde, la muchacha ya estaba mirando su estómago con desconcierto._

_._

* * *

_._

_HOLA A TOOODOS!_

_Decidí que voy a subir capítulos todos los domingos. Ya que el fin de semana me da la oportunidad de darle algunos retoques a los textos._

_Con este capítulo tuve muchos problemas, porque termine dividiéndolo en dos. La discusión Sasuke-Sakura aun no ha terminado, pero como era muy larga, y mucho pleito para un capitulo, tuve que modificarlo. _

_Me parece que fue lo mejor. Les gusto?_

_Espero que les guste y gracias de verdad a aquellos que se han tomado el tiempo para dejar un review. De verdad les agradezco:_

Franchussuchiha, Uchiha fans, ooandisaoo, ziotzae, f-zelda, dulbere, sere Uchiha, saoma-chan, sakiera-chan, blackstones3, alissea85.

GRAAACIAS!

Cualquier duda, ya saben como encontrarme ;)

xoxo

.


	11. Arráncame la vida

_-A que te refieres Kakashi?- pregunto con asombro- estás diciendo que no solo Danzo nos está esperando en Konoha, sino que también Madara con el resto de Akatsuki?_

_-lamentablemente si- dijo acomodando su máscara- pero en este momento no tenemos mucho más que discutir, debemos apurarnos si queremos que el plan de la marcha a Suna salga como planeado._

* * *

**Arrancame la vida**

* * *

.

Las cosas parecían estar peor que de costumbre.

La llegada del Uchiha a aquel lugar había levantado una amplia cantidad de polvo en temas que hacía tiempo ya no se trataban. No bastaba con aceptar que la situación había cambiado para peor, que era necesario poner la mejor cara posible y hacer frente a lo que viniese.

Ya eso, lamentablemente no era suficiente.

Era necesario un cambio a fondo. No había razones para no implementarlo, y sin embargo, nadie parecía dispuesto a hacerlo.

Se encontraban prácticamente todos en aquella ante sala, mirándose a los ojos, sin ninguno emitir palabra. Sabían lo que ocurría, y nadie quería mencionarlo, ya que tal vez, de aquel modo, se pudiese nublar la realidad, aunque fuese por un pequeño período de tiempo.

No se habían separado desde la última vez que pisaron Konoha, y hacerlo ahora, removía muchas ideas cotejadas. Pero más allá de todo, si debían hacerlo o no, estaba fuera de la discusión. Y aunque aquello no pareciese lo más lógico posible, era lo más seguro.

Varias veces se había revisado ya el plan, y de todos modos, no parecía ser lo suficiente. Miles de cosas amenazaban con salir mal, pero a esas instancias, ya no había marcha atrás. No había quien se atreviese a levantar la voz para mostrarse contrariado, porque en el fondo sabían que era el único camino a seguir, la única manera de sobrevivir.

El cuartel en el que se encontraban ya estaba ruinoso. El genjutsu que Hinata había aplicado, había logrado de cierta manera refugiarlos por todo ese tiempo, haciéndolos invisibles para la superficie, y obviando la aparición del Uchiha, había funcionado prácticamente a la perfección. Aunque en esos últimos días había comenzado a rondar la duda de si eran efectivamente invisibles ante las vivencias del exterior.

¿Verdaderamente podían considerarse a salvo?

El hecho de que el heredero Uchiha los encontrase, con facilidad o no, demostraba que estaban en cierto modo expuestos. El muchacho contaba con una rastreadora de chacras especializadas sí, pero ¿quién les aseguraba que Danzo o Madara con contase con alguno propio?¿quien se atrevía a poner la mano en el fuego para asegurar que en el momento en que emergieran a la superficie, no se encontrarían cara a cara con la muerte?

La respuesta era sencilla: NADIE.

.

* * *

Caminaban lentamente por aquel pasillo como si de un velorio se tratara. El lugar estaba mucho mas lúgubre que en otras ocasiones, y no era porque el sol ya se hubiese ocultado, aunque aquello no importaba, ya que no podían verlo. Había un sentimiento de derrota que podía olerse en el aire.

Últimamente, el pesimismo había logrado irrumpir en la mente de los habitantes de aquel lugar, causando estragos con los mismos, logrando modificar sus hábitos alimenticios, sus horas de sueño y hasta su carácter. Todo allí los había cambiado. Todo de aquel lugar significaba fracaso.

Un fracaso que se genero el día que tuvieron que huir de su aldea como marginados y traidores. Fracaso que se vivía día a día cuando se miraban a los ojos y veían desesperación y resignación. Fracaso que percibían cuando miraban a los alrededores y solo veían antiguas paredes y oscuros techos.

No había nada en aquel lugar que se le pareciese a un hogar, y sin embargo, lo era.

Kakashi encabezaba el grupo. Con su cabeza en alto, se mostraba atento y en posición firme. Caminaba sin voltear y no había vuelto a hablar desde que le ordeno a Taka y al resto del equipo siete que lo siguieran. Pero de todos modos se podía observar, a pesar de su máscara, que había algo que lo perturbaba.

Naruto caminaba a su lado. La mayoría del trayecto su mirada se enfocaba en la espalda del ninja copia, quien en ningún momento había aminorado el paso, pero en ocasiones, su rosto giraba a la derecha para observar a su compañera de equipo.

La muchacha caminaba mirando el suelo. Varios mechones de su corta cabellera habían logrado colocarse frente a sus ojos, haciéndole imposible al muchacho adivinar lo que la chica estaba procesando en el momento. Pero habiendo escuchado el final de la conversación entre ella y Sasuke, podía imaginarse por donde venia la cosa.

Sí, la mayoría del tiempo actuaba como un adolescente insoportable, con todo menos los pies sobre la tierra y sin ningún tipo de responsabilidad, pero hasta él sabia que escuchar los nombres Madara, Danzo y Konoha en una misma oración no eran buenas noticias.

Taka caminaba unos pasos más atrás con el heredero Uchiha a la cabeza. El mismo iba de brazos cruzados y semblante serio. A primera vista no parecía perturbado por cualquiera de los sucesos anteriores, pero observando con profundidad la tensión estaba presente en todo su lenguaje corporal. No había nada que él hubiese dicho o hecho que no considerara correcto, y sin embargo no parecía haber sido la mejor manera de hacerlo.

El resto del grupo seguía con esa cara de perplejidad que habían adoptado unos momentos atrás. No había cabida para lo que habían visto hasta el momento, y lo único bueno que podían rescatar era que dentro de poco en ese lugar iban a ser poco menos de diez personas.

No había muchas más razones por las cual aquel lugar les pudiese parecer atractivo. Su líder, Uchiha Sasuke, no había explicado en grandes dimensiones porque cambiaba el curso de las cosas para dirigirse a un lugar como aquel. Sabían "porque" se habían ido de la guarida de Akatsuki, pero no sabían "porque" habían dado a parar a aquel lugar, con un cúmulo de personas de las cuales no sabían absolutamente nada. Solamente les cabía la seguridad que tenía que ver algo con la tan anhelada venganza de su jefe.

* * *

.

En el momento en que arribaron a aquella ante sala, todos giraron a observarlos.

El espacio era lo suficientemente amplio para albergarlos a todos, junto a un par de bolsos, sin chocar, ni hacer mas incomoda la situación de lo que ya era.

Era notoria que la mayoría de las miradas pasaban de la autoritaria presencia de Kakashi, de los celestes ojos del portador del Kyubi y hasta de la rosada cabellera de la muchacha, e iban directamente dirigidas al Uchiha y su equipo, que lo secundaban.

No había razones solidas para desconfiar de lo que el muchacho había dejado en claro cuando llegó, pero claramente, era mucho más fácil obviar aquello que empeoraba la situación más de lo que ya estaba. O aun más, culpar al portador de la mala noticia por volver pesado un ambiente que ya caldeaba de problemas. Pero de todas maneras, ayudaba el hecho que el muchacho no tenía un historial muy limpio en relación a algunos valores básicos del manual ninja, como por ejemplo, la lealtad.

Decidiéndose a romper el silencio, Kakashi dio un amplio paso al frente, colocándose justo en el centro de la habitación y metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

-Considero que ya están todos informados de porque vamos a realizar ese movimiento repentino de base, así que me voy a saltear las formalidades ya que no contamos con mucho tiempo- explico rotando la mirada, pasando por todos los allí presentes- en pocos minutos vamos a salir de este lugar y debe ser de manera organizada. Lo haremos en dos grupos que saldrán casi simultáneamente, pero en direcciones opuestas. Es importante que sigan el plan al pie de la letra, porque un solo error podría costarle la vida a varios, quedo claro?- preguntó el jounin.

Tomando como respuesta el silente asentir de las cabezas de los presentes, el veterano continuó.

-Bien, entonces esto es lo que va a suceder: el primer grupo que saldrá de este lugar, estará compuesto por Taka, Sakura y yo. La idea es salir lo más rápido posible en dirección contraria a Suna, para que en el caso de que quieran emboscarnos, den de baja la posibilidad de que alguien más vaya a salir de este lugar- explico con la experiencia de un estratega, meciéndose de vez en cuando en sus zapatos- Unos minutos después, Hinata volverá a dejar caer el genjutsu y el resto de ustedes saldrá en dirección hacia Suna. Gai será la cabeza de esa operación, así que síganlo a él una vez abandonado el lugar.

-y yo Kakashi sensei?- gritó naruto exasperado- no pienso quedarme en este lugar, derrochando mis muchos talentos datebayo!

Una especie de gruñido se escucho al fondo luego de tal declaración. Claramente Uchiha Sasuke no estaba muy de acuerdo.

-a eso iba Naruto-contestó Kakashi poniéndose serio de nuevo-No podemos arriesgarnos a que te capturen, en el caso de una emboscada si llegas a salir con el primer grupo, por lo que tu saldrás con Gai y el resto, e iras hasta mitad de camino con el mismo. Hinata se encargará de cubrir sus chacras hasta que estén lo suficientemente lejos y luego regresarán AMBOS, cubriendo sus chacras a este lugar- sentencio mirando a cierto Neji fijamente- alguien tiene que encargarse del genjutsu en este lugar, por tanto no podemos dejarte marchar por el momento pequeña.

-N-no hay pro-oblema Kakashi-contestó ruborizada la muchacha. Los años le habían sentado bien físicamente, pero no habían podido arreglar la amplia contrariedad que tenía en temas de comunicación.

-Muy bien, entonces está resuelto- sentencio con firmeza- en minutos saldremos de este lugar. Sabemos que la decisión fue tomada de improviso, pero dadas las circunstancias, es lo mejor que podemos poner sobre la mesa.

-Bien dicho mi eterno rival!- cantó el excéntrico sensei - admiradores de la juventud, es necesaria su participación y buena onda en tal acto de valentía y prosperidad de nuestra parte para con nuestra amada aldea. Creo que…

El especialista en taijutsu siguió dirigiendo su discurso, con ocasionales estrellas que brotaban de sus ojos, en señal de dedicación y esperanza, mientras que el resto de los allí presentes había decidido darse media vuelta y continuar con lo que se tuviese que hacer. Dada la situación, despedirse era más importante, productivo e interesante, que escuchar a un hombre en traje de látex verde, parlotear acerca de la llama de la juventud, lo bueno que es entrenar y como el amor gobernará por encima de la maldad.

Aparentemente todos opinaban así, salvo un pequeño muchacho, idólatra de Maito Gai, dueño de también un excéntrico traje verde, en exacta copia de su sensei, quien se dedicaba a mirarlo con corazones en vez de ojos y proclamando el poder de la dichosa llama de la juventud.

* * *

.

La rubia esbozo una gran sonrisa en el momento en que divisó a su amiga al otro lado de la habitación sonriéndole de igual manera.

Sabían que no se verían por unas semanas como poco, por lo que una despedida de unos pocos minutos no sonaba convincente para ninguna de las dos.

-parece que otra vez nos separamos frentona- comento la muchacha de largo cabello, haciendo referencia a su ultima estadía en Konoha, cuando en medio del infierno que estaban viviendo tuvieron que separarse sin saber si se volverían a ver con vida- esto ya se está volviendo rutina.

-ciertamente cerda, aunque la verdad estaba necesitando un respiro de tus cerdadas, puerca-bromeó la pelirrosa

-ya cállate pelo de chicle, vas a llorar cuando ya no esté!- contestó en un tono más alto de lo antes usado, pero en manera de broma.

-sí, voy a llorar si-murmuro Sakura extendiendo sus brazos hacia adelante dándole la opción a la rubia de estrecharla en un abrazo.

-oh frentona! Me vas a hacer llorar!- exclamó cuando se zambulló para abrazarla.

-no lo hagas que quedaras más fea de lo que ya eres- susurró la integrante del equipo siete.

-frente de marquesina.

-puerca.

-pelo de chicle.

-cerda!- le grito un poco más alto en el oído- te voy a extrañar hermana.

-yo también frentona, yo también.

* * *

.

Taka, Kakashi y Sakura se encontraban en posición.

En unos segundos Hinata dejaría caer el genjutsu que rodeaba el cuartel, y les daría la señal para salir a gran velocidad en la dirección indicada por Hatake.

Sus alrededores estaban pobremente iluminados, dejándolos deseosos de un contacto con la luz del afuera, pero sin embargo, la idea de saber que en momento saldrían del lugar en el que habían estado por varias semanas ya, era intimidante.

Idea anhelada pero intimidante.

Karin observó a su líder, quien se encontraba con el seño levemente fruncido, como si esperara algo. Sus habilidades le permitían rastrear chakras fuera de aquel lugar, gracias a que había estado presente en el momento en que lo dieron de baja para dejar salir de aquel lugar al rubio impertinente, lo que le había dado la oportunidad de estudiar la manera en que se comportaba y poder tomar rastros de chakras del exterior.

Gracias a eso, tenía la certeza de que algún tipo de emboscada o encuentro iban a tener cuando emergieran de aquel lugar, debido a que había sentido varias energías rondando en las últimas horas.

Una correntada de aire interrumpió su línea de ideas, seguida por un grito que sonó a algo parecido como un _"AHORA"._ Cuando volvió su vista al frente, observo que sus compañeros, la molesta pelirrosa y el hombre de la máscara, estaban en plena salida, por lo que se apuró para seguirles el paso.

* * *

.

Saltaban de árbol en árbol sin mirar atrás. No habían frenado ni para acostumbrarse a los intensos efectos que se produjeron en los ojos de aquellos que habitaron bajo tierra por un amplio período.

No había tiempo para perder en banalidades.

Sí, era peligroso, pero peor era parar y tener un enfrentamiento a pocos metros de la salida del cuartel.

Iban bordeando el rio, impulsándose con las fuertes ramas que habían crecido, gracias al amplio caudal de agua.

Sakura miraba al frente, pero silenciosamente se maravillaba por poder sentir otra vez la brisa del aire en su cara, ver lo verde del pasto y arboles, y no sentirse presa entre cuatro paredes.

En ese momento y en ese lugar, ella era libre.

Mas libre de lo que había sido en las últimas semanas.

Más libre de lo que se había sentido en años.

Pero como toda ensoñación, en algún momento debe de culminar. La perfecta burbuja de fantasía y deseo se pincha y volvemos de un golpe a la dura realidad. En este caso, la fuerte voz de Kakashi fue lo que la puso en guardia.

-CUIDADO!-gritó el jounin

Sin pensarlo dos veces salto hacia la izquierda cuando su pie pisó la siguiente rama, calzando en sintonía con los movimiento que hicieron Kakashi y Sasuke unos metros más adelante.

Cuando volvió a centrar su vista vio 5 borrones negros dirigirse directamente hacia ellos. Sabiendo que no le daría para atacar en ese momento, por lo que opto por correr unos cuantos metros más hacia la izquierda para dispersarse y no quedar a la disposición de 5 oponentes. De esa manera por lo menos existía la posibilidad de que se dividieran para atacarlos por separado, debiéndose enfrentar ella con uno o dos, y no cinco a la vez.

Y resultó que estaba en lo cierto.

Dos de los enmascarados, que hasta el momento no habían mostrado ningún tipo de habilidad que los refiriese a alguna aldea en particular, giraron para atacarla. Sakura los observó venir a gran velocidad en su dirección, analizando cada movimiento que realizasen para adelantarse a los mismos y salir victoriosa. Giro su rostro una milésima de segundo hacia atrás, para encontrarse a Sasuke desenvainando su katana con gran habilidad, lo que la encolerizó al instante.

Era claro como el agua que el muchacho pretendía enfrentar a los ninjas a mano propia, sin siquiera darle la opción de tomar medidas por su cuenta.

Y joder que no se lo permitiría.

Tomando impulso y haciendo uso de la gran cantidad de rabia acumulada, estampó su puño contra el suelo con una ferocidad, que provocó quela tierra se desquebrajara al instante, creando una grieta que descoloco completamente a los adversarios, quienes se vieron en la necesidad de saltar al árbol más cercano en forma de resguardo.

Desafortunadamente, la grieta había encontrado la manera de extenderse y ampliarse lo suficiente como para dejar a Sasuke y Sakura atrapados a un lado del rio, junto con los dos ninjas que se encontraban en aquel momento en las alturas de los arboles, y al resto del equipo y los ninjas del otro lado.

Claramente, no había mucho tiempo para pensar que era lo que estaba sucediendo del otro lado, porque a los dos segundos, el enfrentamiento había vuelto a comenzar, y esta vez, el Uchiha no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

-¡Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu! —atacó el menor de los Uchiha

Sakura, quien se encontraba adelante del Uchiha, literalmente tuvo que escurrirse para evitar que las llamas la consumieran junto con el resto de las cosas.

-_Me gustaría pensar que lo hiciste sabiendo que iba a esquivar ese ataque-_pensó-_maldito Uchiha._

Como respuesta al ataque del miembro del antiguo clan portador del Sharingan, una lluvia de shuriken no se hizo esperar. Haciendo uso de la Katana, el muchacho hizo rebotar cada una de las armas, emitiendo una pequeña risa en el proceso. Claramente no estaba sorprendido hasta el momento.

Dejando de lado el juego de niños, el morocho decidió que no era momento para alargar una pelea por muy divertido que sonase, por lo que giro su katana, posicionándose para pelea y emprendió una veloz corrida hacia los ninjas que todavía seguían aparentemente aturdidos.

Antes de poder encestarle algún golpe a cualquiera de ellos, el que se encontraba mas a la derecha, pego un salto, logrando saltar sobre su cabeza, y aterrizando unos metros más adelante, quedando a espaldas del Uchiha, pero para sorpresa del mismo, no giró y lo atacó, sino que siguió su camino, con la clara intención de luchar contra su ex compañera de equipo.

Dejando de lado toda idea de voltear e impedir que el condenado llevara a cabo su ataque, decidió que la muchacha era lo suficientemente grande como para cuidar su pellejo por su cuenta, por lo que se concentró en acabar con el intento de ninja que tenia frente a sus narices.

Con un rápido movimiento, y una puntería perfecta, logró atravesar a su contrincante en la primera estocada, matándolo en cuestión de segundos.

Girando su cuerpo, noto que unos metros más adelante se encontraba Sakura, en plena lucha de ninjutsu con el hombre que lo había esquivado momentos atrás. Tal vez era algún tipo de diversión de la muchacha no utilizar ningún tipo de habilidad para acabar con aquel individuo en ese momento, o verdaderamente no podía derrotarlo.

Aunque verdaderamente no importaba.

El Uchiha, sin pensarlo dos veces se adelanto, con katana en mano, y ataco al ninja por la espalda, obteniendo exactamente el mismo resultado que segundos antes.

Sakura no podía pensar una frase más oportuna para gritarle, que no empezara con "maldito hijo de perra" y terminara con "maldito hijo de perra".

El rebelde se había involucrado en una pelea que no era propia y la miraba con aires de grandeza.

-¿pero qué mierda te crees Uchiha?-le gritó encolerizada- ¿por qué sigues teniendo la constante necesidad de joderme la vida en cada oportunidad que tienes?

-Hmp, estabas demorando mucho en acabarlo- respondió simplón y restándole importancia.

-carajo! Noticia de último momento Uchiha: lo que yo haga o no haga, no te corresponde!- volvió a gritarle

-ya basta Sakura, deja de comportarte como una niña malcriada peleando por un dulce- le contestó subiendo el tono de voz, pero siempre con ese aire a sarcasmo intolerable.

-¿niña malcriada yo?- le pregunto pasmada-todo menos malcriada, tú te metes en lo que no te incumbe y opinas sobre lo que no te concierne todo el maldito tiempo! así que no me hables de que es ser malcriado! No cuando todo esto es tú culpa!

-¿¡mi culpa que Sakura!- grito encolerizado el muchacho, empuñando su katana de manera amenazante- ¿de qué carajo soy culpable! Yo no te debo nada, y mucho menos responsabilidad por una culpa que ni sé si me corresponde!

-¡creo que si lo haces! me debes- nos debes más de lo que piensas- respondió corrigiéndose en el momento en el que esas palabras decidieron salir de su boca.

-no te debo nada- contestó Sasuke acentuando el "te". Había escuchado perfectamente cuando Sakura había tratado de borrar esas palabras y pensaba que tenía una clara idea de porque lo había tratado de hacer.

-pues veras que sí. Nos debes MUCHO! Demasiado diría yo!- respondió alterada- lo que pasa es que no entiendes nada! Nunca lo hiciste! Lo único que pasa por tu cabeza es "yo, yo, yo, venganza, yo, yo, yo"! eres un maldito ególatra Uchiha!

-ya te lo dije antes Sakura, no me provoques! No tienes ni idea de lo que podría pasarte-respondió con vos tétrica.

-¡es que ya no importa!- le grito- ¡carajo! Ya nada importa! ¿Quieres matarme? Adelante! Hazlo! No tengo nada que perder! Perdí mi aldea, mis padres, mi maestra… ¿y por qué? Por defender tu estúpido honor! ¿Y para qué? ¡Para nada! Porque que en el primer intento de matarnos no lo pensaste dos veces!- y lo miró. Lo miro con odio- esto es tu culpa Uchiha.

-de que estás hablando?-preguntó con aires de dignidad. Él no tenía planeado rebajarse para emitir una disculpa por algo que ni siquiera pidió que hicieran por él.

-de que los altos mandos de Konoha te habían condenado a muerte. Ya te habían encontrado, prácticamente ya veíamos tu cabeza colgada en un mástil de la aldea. Ahora entiendo porque tenían tanta seguridad. Madara te iba a entregar- le respondió con cautela. No quería liberar demasiada información que pudiese luego perjudicarla. No quería exponerse-y el equipo siete, siempre leal, ¡salto en tu defensa! ¿Y que ganamos? ¡Ser desterrados!... parece una mala película cierto?

-Tsk, nadie les pidió que lo hicieran!... son débiles Sakura, débiles porque actúan en base a sentimientos!- le contesto furioso.

-eres un maldito cer…- y las palabras murieron en su boca, porque sintió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos que algo no andaba bien.

-SAKURAA!- escuchó la voz del rubio portador del Kyubi a lo lejos

Pero ya era tarde. La muchacha ya estaba mirando su estomago con desconcierto. Sintió una extraña presión y luego un profundo dolor, lo que no la sorprendió porque en el momento que observo su abdomen, notó una extraña púa que la atravesaba.

Levantando la vista con confusión, fijo sus ojos en los de Sasuke, quien tenía la mirada fija en aquello que atravesaba su estomago. Claramente estaban pensando lo mismo:

"_como demonios no lo vi venir"_

Volviendo a sentir una interesante punzada, la pelirrosa enfocó nuevamente la vista en su vientre y observó que el extraño objeto ya no estaba.

Lo próximo que se le vino a la mente fue: NEGRO.

* * *

.

_Próximamente:_

_-Suéltala-exclamó el moreno rechinando los dientes_

_-…no es mi futuro deseo muchacho_

_-Lamentaras haber hecho lo que hiciste- respondió rabioso el rubio_

_-Si tú lo dices pequeño_

* * *

.

¡Hola a todos!

Hoooy es domingo! Por tanto toca chapter nuevo!

Me quedo más largo de lo esperado, pero bueno, todo no puede salir como uno lo quiere verdad?

Espero que les guste. Las peleas físicas en este capítulo no son algo central, pero lo serán en el próximo. Así que: ¡estén preparados!

La relación Sasuke-Sakura está comenzando a causarme gracia por el hecho de que el muchacho no la encuentra indiferente, en el sentido en que tiene que contestarle TODO y contrariarle TODO!

Bueno, los dejo.

si alguien quiere un Beta reader avise!

**Espero reviews plis!**

Me motivan!

Xoxo!


	12. inevitable

.

"_-SAKURAA!- escuchó la voz del rubio portador del Kyubi a lo lejos_

_Pero ya era tarde. Lo próximo que se le vino a la mente fue: NEGRO."_

_._

* * *

**Inevitable**

* * *

.

-¡SAKURA!- volvió a gritar el rubio preocupado, arrodillándose junto a su amiga- ¡maldición Sakura, no te atrevas a cerrar los ojos!

Veía la boca de su antiguo compañero moverse, tratando inútilmente de despertar a su compañera, que en esos momentos, se encontraba recostada en una muy incómoda posición en el verde pasto de aquel lugar.

Una gran cantidad de sangre parecía haber brotado de su cuerpo, y aunque la muchacha se enredaba como un ovillo presionando aquella herida, parecía no parar. Aquel ninja había logrado atravesarla, y Sakura no parecía tener la cantidad suficiente de chakra como para sanar su herida.

Observaba inmóvil como Naruto trataba de girarla para ponerla en una posición más cómoda, y comprobar por una buena vez, como era la situación de la chica verdaderamente. Aunque dadas las condiciones del ataque, el factor sorpresa del mismo, y el hecho de que la extraña púa la hubiese atravesado, el panorama no estaba pintado de bonitos colores.

Logró escuchar un débil gemido por parte de la pelirrosa, que claramente se estaba quejando de los bruscos intentos del rubio de retirar sus manos de la mortal herida sin éxito.

Tuvo un extraño sentimiento interno de gritarle al rubio que parara y la dejara quieta, al fin y al cabo, si la muchacha se había enrollado sobre si misma, era porque probablemente esa posición era la menos dolorosa.

Pero gritarle al portador del Kyubi no era lo que verdaderamente quería hacer. Por una extraña razón, el insólito y maldito intento de ninja que tenia a unos cuantos metros de distancia, era lo que ambicionaba con destruir.

El ver a la muchacha siendo atravesada justo frente a sus ojos, sin ningún conocimiento previo de lo que iba a pasar lo frustraba hasta el punto de que podría quemar una ciudad entera hasta convertirla en cenizas.

_¡Carajo!_ y se autodenominaban ninjas.

Con los niveles de poder que tenían no habían logrado sentir tal ataque.

La pelea con Sakura verdaderamente lo había desorientado, hasta tal punto que olvido prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Y había un aspecto clave que lo fastidiaba.

¿Por qué se había permitido bajar la guardia de aquella manera?

No lo sabía. Pero tampoco planeaba quedarse parado mirando como Sakura se desangraba hasta morir y el maldito idiota que lo había causado lo miraba socarronamente a la distancia.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- se encontró a si mismo diciendo.

Escuchó reír a lo lejos al hombre. No había mostrado la intención de moverse del lugar y la posición en la que se encontraba. Simplemente los miraba divertido.

-pregunté ¿Qué carajo le hiciste?- volvió a repetir pero con una voz aun más tétrica que la anterior.

-pensé que era obvio a la vista. La atravesé- contestó con diversión, marcando la obviedad de aquella situación.

-No te hagas el listo que no saldrás bien parado de esto. Esa espina contenía veneno- sentenció con rabia.

-pues sí, supongo que si lo tiene- respondió con simpleza- aunque es más un método de control que otra cosa. Ya sabes, si la estocada no la mata, el veneno lo hará.

El hombre parecía aun más divertido todavía, si eso era remotamente posible. La sonrisa burlona había desaparecido, para dejarle lugar a unas sonoras carcajadas que no hacían más que empeorar el estado de ánimo de los jóvenes.

-y por cierto, deberías aprovechar el tiempo para despedirte- le dijo con un falso tono de preocupación- el veneno no debe de demorar en hacer efecto.

Sin limitarse a responderle, volvió su rosto hacia donde se encontraban sus ex compañeros de equipo.

Ciertamente Sakura había empeorado.

Aparentemente, Naruto había logrado rotarla de manera que no estuviese tumbada de un lado, sino completamente acostada con la mirada enfocada en las copas de los altos arboles.

Un sudor perlado podía comenzar a observarse en la frente de la muchacha, quien a esas alturas, parecía estar delirando de la fiebre que le había causado el veneno. Sus ojos se abrían y cerraban lenta y parsimoniosamente, sin centrarse en ningún lugar en particular.

Observándola con más atención, notó como la muchacha movía la mano que tenía sobre su estómago, lentamente sobre la herida.

Era como si apenas pudiera mover su cuerpo a voluntad.

-pagarás por lo que hiciste maldito cerdo- escuchó la voz de Naruto, quien no se había movido ni un solo centímetro de donde se encontraba. Hablaba con su rosto enfocado en Sakura, quien yacía prácticamente inmóvil en aquel lugar.

Una grave voz volvió a resonar, logrando hacerse eco.

-¿eso crees muchacho?- marcó con burla.

-no lo creo- escupió el rubio, soltando el hombro de la muchacha para levantarse y mostrar sus azules ojos, que es ese momento parecían mostrar una diferente tonalidad- Lo sé.

Y se lanzó en ataque.

No había miedo ni flaqueza en la voz de los muchachos, notó el ninja, lo que lo sorprendía y asustaba a la vez. Claramente había encontrado el punto débil de aquellos hombres, y no solo eso, sino que había prácticamente condenado a muerte a esa debilidad.

Pero que más daba.

Eso solamente lo hacía más divertido de lo que ya era.

El hombre volvió a reír en una eterna carcajada. Ver al rubio abalanzarse sobre él con cara de querer descuartizarlo era hilarante, pero ver al otro muchacho, quien no había hecho más que mirarlo con odio y hablarle de mala manera, era la frutilla de la torta.

Dos contra uno. Parecía justo.

-Te lo advertí- escupió el portador del Kyubi cuando emprendió su carrera. Con su mano derecha tomó uno de los kunais de su portador y arremetió contra aquel ninja, cuando lo tuvo lo bastante cerca.

No pretendía nada menos que hacerlo chillar de dolor como lo había hecho con su amiga. Con un rápido movimiento, intentó clavar el arma en el brazo de su oponente, lo que fue inútil, porque el ninja, logrando predecir los movimientos del joven, lo esquivo con gran habilidad.

Naruto no pretendía dejar pasar aquella oportunidad en un dos por tres, por lo que giró rápidamente, con al total intención de implementar un total ninjutsu. Con una apresurada movida, logró patear a aquel hombre justo en la espalda, haciéndolo caer unos cuantos metros más adelante. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa, al escuchar una leve explosión y luego ver como el cuerpo de aquel individuo era reemplazado por un tronco, a través de un jutsu de intercambio.

Sasuke, quien había parado su marcha segundos atrás cuando observo que Naruto no pretendía parar de atacar al ninja, notó como el tronco aparecía en el lugar en el que momentos antes, se encontraba el hombre tirado a causa del ataque. Activando su sharingan, busco con paciencia la fuente central de aquel jutsu, y cuando la encontró, comenzó su ataque.

Girando su cuerpo unos noventa grados, casi en dirección contraria a la que se encontraba segundos antes, hizo unos rápidos sellos, señal de su ataque más practicado.

-¡Katon Goukakyuu No jutsu!- gritó, para luego envolver en llamar unos cuantos arboles que se encontraban más adelante.

Tal como lo había planeado, el ninja salto hacia adelante, en plan de esquivar el ataque, pero no conto con que Naruto lo iba a estar esperando con kunai en mano, logrando causarle una profunda herida en su bajo abdomen.

-maldito mocoso- dijo con veneno-parece que quieren jugar ¿no?, pues juguemos…

Sin esperar respuesta, estiro sus manos casi en forma de cruz, y los renegados de Konoha pudieron observar como de sus blancas manos, más exactamente de sus uñas, salieron las mismas púas que minutos atrás, habían atravesado a Sakura.

No estaban seguros que tipo de ninja era aquel. El hombre sufría una especie de metamorfosis a medida que aquellas espinas salían de la punta de sus dedos. Sus ojos se volvían verdes, y sus pupilas se afilaban como los de una serpiente.

Nunca antes habían visto algo como eso.

Las púas de sus manos parecían salir y retroceder a voluntad propia, convirtiéndolas en peligrosas y filosas armas de calidad.

Sonriendo de medio lado y con un aire de autosuficiencia, se lanzo sobre los dos muchachos, quienes hábilmente esquivaron el ataque inicial, pero no contaron con que aquellas púas, eran armas de doble filo.

Actuaban como largos cuchillos, que se movían hacia adelante y hacia atrás a voluntad de su dueño.

Teniendo en cuenta que un pequeño movimiento mal hecho, podía terminar con alguien partido en dos, lo único que Sasuke y Naruto podían hacer, era dedicarse a esquivar las largas y filosas espinas en el momento en el que se acercaban.

Naruto ya tenía un notable corte en su brazo izquierdo, producto de una de esas púas, las cuales habían logrado alcanzarle antes de que pudiera moverse con suficiente rapidez.

Necesitaban un plan.

Y rápido.

No por lo que pudiese llegar a pasarles, sino porque necesitaban llevar a Sakura a un lugar seguro de inmediato.

Y como si de un milagro se tratase. Sasuke tuvo una idea.

Saltando hacia la copa de un árbol, le hizo señas a Naruto para que lo siguiese.

-Dobe, necesitamos un plan- informó rápidamente.

-Ya lo se Teme, pero el maldito no nos deja acercarnos mas de dos metros sin tratar de mutilarnos- le respondió con obviedad.

-ese es el punto- susurró Sasuke- mientras que él siga girándose y moviéndose, nunca podremos acercarnos para herirlo, porque continua rotando las espinas. Pero tiene un punto débil. Sobre su cabeza, no hay nada que lo proteja.

-Ohh, comentario inteligente teme- le dijo con asombro el rubio- vayamos por él entonces.

Saltando de aquella rama, fueron derecho al ataque, con el claro propósito de terminar aquello allí y ahora.

Concentrando chakra en sus pies, Sasuke esquivó hábilmente los ataques de aquel ninja, tratando inútilmente de acercarse para encestarle un golpe en alguna parte de su vientre, con el fin de enlentecerlo.

Aprovechando el intento de ataque de Sasuke, que provoco que el ninja se inclinara levemente, para atacar con mas certeza al renegado a de la hoja, Naruto vio la perfecta oportunidad para arremeter.

Con un rápido movimiento, salto por sobre la cabeza de aquel hombre, con la clara intención de propinarle una certera patada en la nuca, de manera de descolocarlo por unos vitales segundos que le permitieran atacarlo a continuación.

La fuerza de aquel golpe había sido suficiente para volarle unos cuantos dientes a su oponente, quien en esos momentos se encontraba con el pecho sobre el suelo, y con una de sus manos apoyadas sobre la verde hierba, en un claro intento de incorporarse.

Estaba desorientado y claramente dolorido. Aquella caída había logrado partirle alguna de las púas que salían de sus manos, mientras que las otras, habían retrocedido lo suficiente para ya no representar una amenaza.

Parecía que el destino de ese hombre estaba escrito.

No viviría mucho más. Eso no estaba en los planes de los renegados de la hoja.

Sonriendo de medio lado, Sasuke se acercó a aquel hombre con cautela. Con su katana en mano perfectamente empuñaba, se mostraba amenazador y certero. No parecía tener la intención de perdonarle la vida, sino más bien, deleitarse mientras la acababa.

-Matarme no solucionara su problema ¿lo sabes no?- murmuró escupiendo un poco de sangre mientras seguía magullado en el piso- ella no volverá a la vida mágicamente por asesinarme…

-Lo sabemos- respondió Naruto, quien no proyectaba quedarse fuera de aquella situación- pero ciertamente es lo que te mereces- finalizo con rabia.

Incorporándose aun un poco más, el hombre logro sentarse incómodamente en el verde pasto, mientras que los observaba. Sabía que no saldría vivo de aquel lugar si no utilizaba todos sus recursos, por muy bajos que fuesen. Después de todo, a él le habían pagado por asesinarlos, no por dejarse matar.

-efectivamente si lo merezco- reflexionó el hombre, lo que desorientó a los muchachos momentáneamente- y mucho mas después de esto.

Naruto había abierto la boca para contestarle ferozmente, pero debió cerrarla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya que el hombre, que segundos antes estaba incómodamente posicionado y malherido frente a sus ojos, había desaparecido justo después de hacer un extraño movimiento con las manos.

No era un jutsu de tele transportación, porque habían visto como lo había realizado antes, pero fuese lo que fuese, había logrado sacarlo con vida de aquel lugar.

Aquel que tenía una condena de muerte asegurada, había desaparecido de su antigua posición.

Naruto y Sasuke observaron el lugar con atención. Además del espeso bosque, el rio, y el barranco que se había creado cuando Sakura estampó su puño contra el piso, nada parecía estar fuera de lugar. Con el sharingan activado de uno de ellos, y la atención de un zorro por parte del otro, escanearon los alrededores.

Hasta que algo pareció fuera de lugar.

Tan ensimismados estaban en acabar con aquel hombre, que habían descuidado completamente aquello por lo cual había comenzado la pelea.

Unos cuantos metros a sus espaldas, se encontraba la muchacha recostada en el suelo. Mientras que a su lado, y dirigiéndole una mirada que se debatía entre asco y odio, se encontraba aquel individuo.

Ese que la había intentado matar. Ese que disfrutaba de verlos desesperados. Ese que segundos antes había escapado de una muerte asegurada.

Ese ninja que pretendía arrancarles la vida.

.

* * *

.

Mirando al hombre que le tapaba la vista de aquel azul cielo, noto sus extrañas facciones.

Él era el hombre que la había perforado minutos antes y no pudo evitar sentir miedo.

Estaba completamente a su merced. Y por mucho que hiciese, no iba a poder salirse de esa. Vio como aquel ninja le sonreía con unos blancos y filosos dientes, para luego ponerse en cuclillas a su lado.

El ninja tomó rudamente su cara con una mano y la miro con soberbia. La analizó por unos segundos, como si estuviera en un debate interno acerca de qué hacer con ella.

Y siendo sinceros, podía hacer lo que se le plazca.

Estaba muy débil como para defenderse, y no tenía ningún tipo de arma a su alcance para utilizar en caso de milagrosamente poder atacarlo.

Sabía que metros más atrás se encontraban Sasuke y Naruto, pero por la distancia a la que ellos se hallaban, no llegaría a tiempo en caso de que aquel hombre decidiera acabar con ella en ese preciso instante.

Y conociéndolos, por simple precaución, no harían ningún movimiento brusco que pudiese ponerla más en peligro de lo que ya estaba.

-para estar al borde de la muerte es sorprenderte que todavía tienes fuerzas para mirarme con esa cara- le reprochó sonriéndole con malicia- nada bien de tu parte bonita. Me pregunto qué harán tus amigos si te hago chillar un poco de dolor…

Decir que le dolía era poco.

El maldito había quitado con habilidad la mano que ella mantenía sobre su herida, para apretarla dolorosamente con la suya.

A pesar de estar bastante entumecida, el veneno no parecía haberle quitado la capacidad de sentir dolor y gritar a todo pulmón.

El dolor era insoportable, y sin embargo lo que él estaba haciendo no lo hacía para matarla. No era su fin acabar con ella, sino deleitarse con su sufrimiento y el enojo de sus adversarios. Él contaba con que la muerte era inevitable para ella, pero no pretendía matarla sin antes algo de bizarra diversión.

Pero el dolor lo estaba haciendo.

Simplemente la estaba torturando para placer de sus ojos y oídos.

Volvió a gritar cuando el soltó su cara para colocar su otra mano en la herida de su espalda y repetir el procedimiento.

Se retorció en dolor como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Tirando su cuerpo hacia adelante a voluntad, volvió a su posición inicial de ovillo, la única diferencia, que las manos que antes presionaban y protegían la herida en su abdomen, no eran las suyas, sino de un ninja sádico que buscaba hacerla gritar de dolor.

.

* * *

.

-¡ya suéltala maldito!- gritó encolerizado Naruto, claramente con la intención de lanzarse sobre aquel hombre que torturaba a su compañera.

Como señal de respuesta, el ninja ejerció más presión sobre la muchacha, quien emitió un grito ahogado.

Parecía estar en su límite.

-Suéltala-exclamó el moreno rechinando los dientes, apoyando la noción del rubio.

-…no es mi futuro deseo muchacho- le contestó, aunque retiró ambas manos del cuerpo de la kunoichi, quien no se movió de la incómoda posición en la que él la dejo. Probablemente se había desmayado.

Una sonora carcajada acompaño aquella sentencia. Encabronando aun más al resto de los presentes.

-Lamentaras haber hecho lo que hiciste- respondió rabioso el rubio.

-Si tú lo dices pequeño… ¿Qué estas esperando?- remarcó.

Sin limitarse a contestar, ambos shinnobis volvieron a abalanzarse sobre aquel hombre, quien ya estaba bastante malherido pero que aparentaba tener un as bajo la manga.

En plena corrida, Sasuke colocó su mano derecha un poco detrás que su cuerpo y comenzó a generar electricidad. Un pleno chidori era su intención, y no planeaba errarlo. No era por Sakura, ni por Naruto, ni por su antigua aldea. Bueno, tal vez en cierto sentido si lo era, pero ese hombre había herido su orgullo, y parecía tomarle el pelo, lo que lo enervaba hasta puntos inimaginables.

A su lado marchaba Naruto, quien comenzaba a crear una esfera compacta recargada de chakra en la palma de su mano. El rasengan no tardo en darse a conocer.

Corriendo ambos a gran velocidad, y con la puntualidad y la exactitud que solo dos ex compañeros de equipo podían adquirir a lo largo de los años, lanzaron sus ataques.

-¡RASENGAN!- gritó Naruto con una anormal fuerza en su voz.

-¡CHIDORI!- exclamo el portador del sharingan, quien mostró una inusual sonrisa cuando ambos ataques perforaron al hombre.

Finalmente parecía hacer terminado todo aquello. El hombre yacía inmóvil unos metros más adelante, con una masiva pérdida de sangre, producto de la combinación de ambos ataques. Verdaderamente no tenía opción de esquivarlos.

Respirando agitadamente y con sus manos estiradas hacia adelante, ambos muchachos se miraron. Habían trabajado juntos, aun sin pretenderlo, y habían vencido juntos, sin haber colaborado en años.

Naruto no tardo en sonreír felizmente mientras exclamaba algo parecido a "ya sabía yo que no ibas a durar mucho con esa faceta de monstruo", mientras que Sasuke simplemente atinó a rodar los ojos en señal de fastidio.

Un débil sonido los saco de su batalla de miradas.

Sakura necesitaba atención médica enseguida o pasaría a mejor vida.

Sin esperar otro segundo, ambos muchachos se abalanzaron sobre la joven, quien no paraba de decir frases incoherentes.

-Maldición, debemos llevarla inmediatamente a un medico. Esto no se ve nada bien- analizó Naruto, pasando una mano sobre su rubia cabellera.

El dolor corporal que sentía Sakura en aquel momento era casi inaguantable, lo que la hacía hablar sin razón aparente, aunque podía distinguir con bastante facilidad lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Las ganas de desmayarse y salir de aquel castigo eran demasiado tentadoras, pero sabía que cerrar sus ojos era firmar su condena de muerte. Trato de enfocar la mirada en las cabezas que la observaban, pero los ojos le picaban, y extrañamente parecían no querer enfocarse en nada conciso. Intento inútilmente de levantar las manos, pero al hacerlo, comenzaron a agitarse en un temblor importante que la asusto a ella y al resto de los presentes.

-Sakura chan, ¿puedes oírme?- pregunto preocupado el rubio.

Sakura removió los ojos incomoda, pero no contesto. Su boca y su mente parecían no querer cooperar en eso de decir lo que se piensa.

Sin esperar respuesta, Naruto trato de tomarla en brazos, pero la gran herida que tenía en su antebrazo izquierdo le punzó de manera horripilante. Probablemente él también había recibido algo de veneno, pero al ser un tajo superficial, no llegaría a matarlo, aunque le provocaba un dolor intenso.

El mundo de Sasuke hizo un paro abrupto cuando se dio cuenta que dependía de él solucionar todo aquello. Correr como loco para encontrar un medico, tranquilizar al idiota de Naruto que no paraba de decir incoherencias y salvarle la vida a la muchacha.

Genial.

El no había firmado para esto.

No estaba en su ideal de venganza salvar a ex compañeros y volver a reiniciar lazos. Porque sabía lo que eso significaba.

Salvarle la vida a la muchacha y colaborar con el dobe, implicaba volver al circuito que tenían cuando eran genins. Reanudar una especie de relación de amistad que él no estaba seguro de querer. Había formado su vida lejos de ellos, y recibirlos de vuelta modificaba muchas cosas de su plan hacia la venganza.

Pero volviendo a mirar a la joven, que lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta, decidió que era suficiente para mandar todo al mismísimo demonio.

En ese momento no le importaba la venganza, no le importaba Konoha, y no le importaba lo que pasase a veinte kilómetros a la redonda.

Lo único que importaba era mantener con vida a Sakura.

Con habilidad empujó a Naruto, quien seguía tratando inútilmente de cargar a la kunoichi, se arrodilló frente a la muchacha y la alzó para cargarla en brazos.

-Auch- escucho maldecir a la joven, que se removió incomoda entre sus brazos. Probablemente había presionado la herida.

-¿Sakura chan?- gritó Naruto sorprendido y prácticamente se tiro sobre Sasuke, invadiendo su espacio personal para tener una mejor visión de la pelirrosa-¿me escuchas? ¡Estamos llevándote con Hinata chan a la guarida! Ahí podrás recuperarte, así que por lo que más quieras, no vayas a dormirte hasta que lleguemos, ¿me entiendes?

-¡¿Como que a la guarida dobe?- pregunto entre encolerizado y sorprendido el portador del sharingan- necesita un médico y un suero contra el veneno, ¡no una cama donde morirse idiota!

-¡Ya lo sé datebayo! Pero Sakura chan tiene prácticamente un arsenal contra cualquier tipo de veneno en aquel lugar, y pastillas de soldado que le permitirán recuperar su chakra para cerrar su herida- le dijo sabiamente el rubio, lo que era extremadamente excepcional considerando que era él quien estaba dando toda esa información.

-Tsk, andando entonces- dijo para luego, inconscientemente, acercar más a la chica a su pecho si eso era posible.

.

* * *

.

Hacía varios minutos que estaban corriendo y todavía no habían llegado. No se preocuparon en avisarle a Kakashi y al resto de Taka lo que estaba pasando porque ciertamente no había tiempo.

Prontamente Sasuke mandaría una de sus serpientes para contactarlos y avisarles que habían vuelto a causa de la lesión de Sakura.

Corrían lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Una capa de sudor podía observarse en sus cuerpos debido al extremo ejercicio que acababan de realizar acompañado con aquella maratón por salvar una vida.

Volviendo su vista hacia la muchacha, Sasuke pudo observar que la muchacha había cerrado los ojos.

-Maldición Sakura, abre los ojos- exclamó moviendo ligeramente a la muchacha entre sus brazos mientras continuaba corriendo- ¡no vayas a morirte ahora! ¡No seas molesta!

Antes de que pudiera volver a gritarle algo, Naruto freno abruptamente.

-Es aquí Sasuke, puedo sentir como Hinata está bajando el genjutsu- informo el rubio.

-¿Te trajiste a Hinata?-le dijo elevando una de sus perfectas cejas.

-¡Yo no me la traje! Ella vino, y la tuve que dejar aquí porque era muy peligroso dejar este lugar sin algún tipo de protección- volvió a explicarle- ahora entremos, ya lo dio de baja.

.

* * *

.

**_Próximamente:_**

_-Oye Sasuke- dijo débilmente la muchacha, impulsándose sobre uno de sus brazos para levantarse levemente._

_-…- el joven no contestó, pero frenó su marcha para mostrar que estaba prestando atención._

_-gracias... ya sabes, por intentar salvarme- dijo con un sonrojo._

_-Hmp- exclamó el renegado con su monosílabo favorito, para luego emprender su marcha nuevamente._

_-Y Sasuke…- volvió a empezar- Lamento haber desconfiado de tus motivos para venir a este lugar._

_-…gracias- susurró el muchacho lo suficientemente alto como para hacer que la muchacha se preguntase si lo había imaginado, o verdaderamente había escuchado una disculpa. _

_._

* * *

_._

_¡Hola! Lamento no haber actualizado ayer, pero tuve problemas con mi cuenta de fanfiction. No sé qué problema había pero no podía acceder a la misma._

_Muy extraño y molesto la verdad. ¡Hace dos semanas no podía entrara a actualizar capítulos y ahora no podía ni entrar a mi cuenta!_

_De verdad, mil perdones, ¡pero esto me superoo!_

_**¿ME DEJAN ALGUN REVIEW?**__Es bueno para saber si esta historia gusta o no, y si debería continuarla o empezar otra diferente. _

_Van ya 11 capitulos y solo 30 reviews. Diganme ustedes si no es un panorama desalentador para esta historia._

_Aun asi, ¡Quería decirle gracias a aquellos que se toman el tiempo para comentar, y más a aquellos que comentan todas la semanas! ¡Por ustedes vale la pena escribir!_

_¡GRAACIAS!_

_¡Saludos!_


	13. Ironias

_._

_-Maldición Sakura, abre los ojos- exclamó moviendo ligeramente a la muchacha entre sus brazos mientras continuaba corriendo- ¡no vayas a morirte ahora! ¡No seas molesta!_

_Antes de que pudiera volver a gritarle algo, Naruto freno abruptamente._

_-Es aquí Sasuke, puedo sentir como Hinata está bajando el genjutsu- informo el rubio._

_-¿Te trajiste a Hinata?-le dijo elevando una de sus perfectas cejas._

_-¡Yo no me la traje! Ella vino, y la tuve que dejar aquí porque era muy peligroso dejar este lugar sin algún tipo de protección- volvió a explicarle- ahora entremos, ya lo dio de baja._

_._

* * *

**_Ironías_**

* * *

.

Aquel lugar parecía aun más oscuro de lo verdaderamente era.

Tener aunque sea unos segundos para observar el pasaje minutos atrás había sido reconfortante, a pesar de que Sakura había sido herida. El verde de los árboles no hacía más que recordarles de todo aquello que no podían tener a la brevedad, ya que siendo sinceros, planear una guerra bajo tierra no es lo más rápido del mundo.

Los rayos del sol hacían estragos en los ojos del rubio, en el primer momento en que salió de aquel lugar, le recordaron al ninja de la hoja por lo que verdaderamente estaban luchando.

Y era una lucha, en la mayor parte, egoísta.

No era por quienes continuaban en Konoha, ya que sí, probablemente eran muchas las familias que debían soportar el mandato de Danzo o los intensos controles de los Anbus, pero en su corazón no era precisamente por ellos por quienes alzaban sus voces de guerra y sus armas, sino que lo hacían por la libertad.

Por aquella libertad que habían perdido el día en que fueron expulsados de su aldea como escoria. El día que habían ingresado en el libro de los más buscados, y el día en que tuvieron que ocupar un antiguo cuartel que parecía todo, menos un lugar habitable.

Con mínimas comodidades, aquel lugar no hacía más que recordarles que no eran libres. Habían logrado escapar de su aldea antes de ser asesinados o encarcelados con éxito, pero el hecho de tener que habitar un lugar que completamente los excluía de la realidad externa, no era muy alentador.

Se salvaron de una prisión, o peor, de la muerte, pero terminaron metiendose en un agujero sin salida.

Su libertad era lo que les permitiría revertir la situación. Recuperar sus vidas. El sentimiento de querer algo más para ellos mismos, les daría el valor para luchar por aquello verdaderamente importante y para nada trivial.

Libertad implicaba la posibilidad de volver a rehacer su vida sin malestares. Implicaba poder volver a apreciar todas aquellas cosas que dieron por sentado meses atrás, antes de que todo aquello diera inicio. Implicaba una nueva oportunidad para todos.

Incluyendo para Uchiha Sasuke.

Aquel renegado de Konoha podría reiniciar su vida donde quisiese una vez que su venganza culminara. Podría retomar, o más bien, darle inicio a la vida que nunca tuvo, o que nunca pudo disfrutar.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke Uchiha nunca se había considerado el tipo de hombre que sucumbiera ante cualquier tipo de presión o que demostrara algún tipo de rechazo ante cualquier situación que difiriera de lo normal, al menos, hasta que las mismas tuvieran algún tipo de efecto negativo en su venganza o lo que la misma implicase.

Nunca se había dejado influenciar por situaciones externas o ideas que no fuera las propias. Tampoco nunca tuvo la necesidad de atarse a nada, sino que por lo contrario, con su política de no atarse a nadie ni a nada, se había encontrado caminando por un camino en el que no había nada más que soledad y silencio.

Aquello para muchos podía ser lo más espantoso del mundo. Vivir solo, sin ataduras, sin nadie a quien recurrir en caso de necesitarlo.

Pero no para el Uchiha. Ese había sido su camino ninja, el que él había elegido, o más bien, el que sabia debía elegir. Vengar a su familia era lo primero, y para ello no necesitada atarse a nadie.

Nada ni nadie le era útil, y nada ni nadie podía descarrilarlo de tal fin.

Hasta que decidió volver a unir caminos con sus ex compañeros de equipo.

En el momento en que Kisame le planteó el verdadero plan de Madara, no pudo pensar en mucha más gente que deseara ayudarlo en su plan de derrocar al antiguo Uchiha y recobrar Konoha a su estado original voluntariamente. Nadie, salvo los ninjas derrocados de la misma aldea que él buscaba restaurar como favor a su hermano.

No era estúpido, y nunca se caracterizó por ser la clase de hombre que daba puntada sin hilo. Sabía que no podía acercarse a Konoha sin por lo menos otros diez hombres. Ir solamente con Taka era un suicido conjunto, y aunque sabía que si se lo planteaba a los integrantes de aquel grupo, los mismo aceptarían, él no estaba tan dispuesto a dejar pasar la oportunidad de cumplir su venganza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Al traicionar a Madara, era consciente que necesitaba más miembros. Seguidores, esclavos, lo que fuese. Pensaba jugarse todas sus cartas en ese ataque y no podía dejar nada librado al azar. Tenía que estar al cien por ciento de sus capacidades físicas y mentales, y estaba comenzando a dudar de si volver a unir parcialmente su vida con su ex equipo, lo dejaba pensar claramente.

Sabía que eran fuertes, Madara le había informado meses antes de que el decidiese abandonar la guarida de Akatsuki, que le había seguido la pista a los ninjas de la hoja, y que sus habilidades eran asombrosas. Y eso había sido todo. Sasuke Uchiha no era torpe, sabía que sus mejores chances estaban con los ninjas de la hoja. No pensaba seguir desperdiciando su vida en recabar información sin llegar a ningún lado. Quería atacar a los mandos de Konoha. Quería matar a Danzo y Madara como ellos lo hicieron con su familia.

Pero de todas maneras, cuando se le presentó la posibilidad de unirse a su favor,y a misma era tan palpable como un objeto en su mano, y vio que su plan podía finalmente ponerse en marcha, y definitivamente cumplir sus fines, dudo.

Dudó de si era lo correcto. De si verdaderamente debía hacerlo.

Probablemente era lo más inteligente, se ahorraría la búsqueda de posibles seguidores que lo ayudasen en su plan, no vagaría perdiendo tiempo y tendría un lugar fijo para diseñar sus estrategias y ver cuál era el movimiento más correcto y adecuado a realizar.

Pero no contó con el resto de las consecuencias que esa decisión podría traerle. Había vivido unos seis largos años aislado de cualquier tipo de relación que fuese algo más que una simple necesidad relacionada con su venganza.

Taka se había convertido en lo más cercano que había tenido en esos años, pero tampoco podía considerarse que formaban algo parecido a una familia. Más allá de los continuos intentos de bromas de Suigetsu, o de la cordialidad de Juugo o los intensivos intentos de Karin de doblegarlo para que tuvieran algún tipo de relación más allá de una mera relación de equipo, Sasuke no tenía nada que le doliera perder en el caso de tener que elegir algo para perder.

Uchiha Sasuke podía decir con seguridad que no existía nada valioso en su vida. No tenía nada que pudiese dolerle en caso de perderlo.

Su venganza lo era todo. Era su vida.

Por lo menos hasta que volvió a cruzar caminos con su ex equipo voluntariamente.

Y eso probablemente, era lo que más le molestaba.

Que todo fue voluntariamente.

ÉL había elegido volver. ÉL había pensado que lo mejor era actuar en conjunto. ÉL había regresado después de tanto rechazo. ÉL había demostrado que todavía tenía esperanza.

Y precisamente ÉL era el que estaba como un loco destrozando todo lo que se encontraba en esa habitación, por no creerse lo suficientemente estúpido como para haber vuelto al mismo ambiente, que siendo joven había abandonado porque no era lo que el necesitaba para llevar a cabo su venganza.

Las _malditas ironías del destino_.

.

* * *

.

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que habían llegado con Sakura en brazos, prácticamente muriendo. La muchacha todavía yacía inconsciente, lo que era natural debido a la gran pérdida de sangre que sufrió durante el ataque.

Afortunadamente, Hinata había encontrado con rapidez un suero lo suficientemente fuerte como para contrarrestar el veneno que corría por el cuerpo de la muchacha, permitiéndole a su cuerpo recomponerse poco a poco. Sakura no era como Naruto, no tenía un zorro con habilidades sobrenaturales encerrado dentro de ella que le permitiera sanar con una rapidez sobrehumana, por lo que estar tres días inconsciente, parecía se lo más normal.

Aunque no por eso menos preocupante.

Prácticamente su chakra estaba en cero. Hinata y Naruto habían hábilmente obligado a Sasuke a cederle algo de chakra a la muchacha, para ayudar a regenerar las heridas poco a poco. El Uchiha había insistido en que Karin tenía habilidades para restaurarle el chakra a la pelirrosa, en un claro intento de no involucrarse más de lo que actualmente estaba. Pero desafortunadamente para él, su compañera en ese momento todavía no había regresado junto con el resto de Taka y Kakashi, de manera que la misma no podía ayudar mucho en la curación de la misma, aunque era poco probable que quisiera hacerlo voluntariamente. De manera que, a pesar de los gruñidos e insultos del moreno, el mismo había terminado cediendo.

¿Quién hubiese dicho que un Naruto desesperado pudiese ser tan convincente?

A pesar de todo aquel chamuyo, Naruto no había necesitado una gran cantidad de energía para obligar al Uchiha a prestar su chakra para la sanación de la muchacha. La realidad era que unos cuantos gritos fueron suficientes, aunque el rubio sabía que su ex compañero lo hubiese hecho tarde o temprano, simplemente sucedía que refuñar y quejarse por cualquier cosa que pudiese perjudicarlo en la mas mínima manera, entraba en su manual de "como ser un completo insensible para no perjudicar tu venganza".

A pesar de haber mejorado considerablemente, la pelirrosa presentaba una gran pérdida de chakra y unos intensos hematomas en el abdomen. Su herida, la cual no era muy amplia, pero extremadamente peligrosa, se prestaba para adornar el cuadro de cicatrices acumuladas por la muchacha a lo largo de la batalla.

Mientras que la herida provocada por el ex Akatsuki Sasori estaba sobre su costado izquierdo, la cicatriz que le había dejado la púa de el ultimo ninja estaba exactamente en el centro de su estomago, justo sobre su ombligo.

Su roja remera no parecía estar a la vista, cortesía de Hinata, que al verse en la desesperación de tener que curar a la muchacha, no hizo prioridad en conservar sana aquella prenda de ropa que cubría el torso de su paciente.

La Hyuuga nunca había tenido un apropiado curso básico de enfermería, pero al vivir de misión en misión, las maneras de actuar más básicas frente a ciertos ataques se hacen mecánicos, y a pesar de no tener una formación legal, había logrado mejorar considerablemente a la muchacha que yacía en la cama justo frente a sus ojos.

No se había despegado de su lado en varias horas. Luego de curar a la muchacha días atrás, el ambiente de aquel lugar se había vuelto más tenso de lo que verdaderamente era.

Naruto ya no presentaba su chispa común, y aunque tenía una esperanza ciega en que la muchacha no demoraría en despertar, su ánimo había claramente decaído. Se paseaba por los pasillos comiendo ramen, pero muy pocas veces entraba a la habitación de la muchacha. Era como si tuviera algún tipo de remordimiento, lo que incomodaba severamente a la Hyuuga. Mientras que el Uchiha no había mas que pasearse por aquel lugar echando malos humos, entrenando en cualquier lugar libre que encontrase, aunque los mismos no entrasen en la categoría de lugar apto para entrenar. Aparentemente, la llegada de su equipo dos días atrás no había ayudado mucho, ya que el escándalo que se había generado entre los gritos de alegría de Karin y los lamentos de Suigetsu por el estado de la pelirrosa, habían logrado sacarlo completamente de quicio.

Hinata había llegado a la conclusión, de que a pesar d que intentara con ganas ignorar lo que pasaba a sus alrededores, incluso haciendo uso de su extrema vergüenza, le sería imposible. En aquel lugar habia mucho sentimiento encontrado, y muchas palabras no dichas.

Necesitaba a que Sakura despertara.

Ningún integrante de Taka era algo remotamente parecido a un soporte. Naruto era su sueño, pero teniendo en cuenta que cada vez que se le cruzaba, los colores se le subían a la cara y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo importante para no abalanzarse sobre él, no era la persona perfecta para hablar. Y con el Uchiha ni pensaba en contar porque el muchacho tenia las capacidades comunicativas de un chimpancé bebe.

Hinata había madurado mucho a lo largo de los años. Ya no era la niña extremadamente tímida, tenía un carácter de los mil demonios de ser necesario. Tal vez la mayoría de las veces se presentara como la pequeña niña inocente, pero su mente no vagaba por los mismos caminos. Era una mujer madura, y a sus diecinueve años había vivido situaciones que la habían obligado a cambiar su forma de ser. Naruto le atraía, pero también le aterraba. El presentir que le muchacho nunca podría ser suyo mientras que la pelirrosa estuviese presente, la abatía, pero había muchas otras cosas por las cuales preocuparse que darle vida a su vida amorosa.

Nunca se había sentido lo suficientemente bonita para él. Kiba había tratado incansables veces de invitarla a salir, pero ella lo rechazaba cada una de ellas. Simplemente no lo amaba. No había nada que aquel muchacho pudiese decirle o entregarle que pudiera hacerla cambiar de opinión. Tal vez era estúpido, pero un corazón herido no encuentra cura.

Pero todo eso quedo en la nada en el momento en que sintió moverse en colchón en el que reposaba la pelirrosa.

-¿Sa-Sakura?

-…Au- susurró la pelirrosa con la voz rasposa.

-¿Sakura me e-escuchas?-volvió a preguntar la morocha, obteniendo como respuesta un sonido ahogado-¡gracias a Dios!

-¿Dónde estamos Hinata?

-E-estamos de vuelta en el cuartel, te hirieron en ba-batalla y tuve que curarte. Tu chakra está al mínimo, pe-pero te traeré unas píldoras de soldado para que recuperes tu chakra y puedas cerrar tus heridas co-completamente- explicó tropezando con sus propias palabras y mirando al suelo.

-…gracias- contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya re-regreso, no me tardo- dijo con rapidez la muchacha para luego salir como un bólido de aquella habitación.

Sakura quedo sola en aquel lugar. Trató de enfocar los ojos en la pequeña lámpara que colgaba del techo, pero solo consiguió que los mismos le ardieran por el súbito contraste.

Gimió cuando intentó levantar su brazo y sintió una intensa puntada en el medio de su abdomen, aparentemente hizo una fuerza innecesaria para el estado en el que se encontraba. La cabeza amenazaba con estallarle, dudaba si había recibido algún tipo de golpe en la misma, para sentir tal dolor. Giró su cabeza lentamente hacia la izquierda y se observo en el largo espejo que había en la pared.

Su rostro presentaba unas amplias ojeras, y su cabello parecía haber complotado para que ninguna de sus miles de hebras de pelo se quedaran en su lugar. Su cuerpo estaba malherido y maltrecho, mientras que unos cuantos hematomas subían por su lateral izquierdo y sobre su brazo.

Sabía que la habían herido, pero pese a nunca perder la conciencia completamente, no lograba perpetuar con exactitud lo que le había sucedido. Recordaba un dolor punzante y sangre que brotaba de su estomago, también a Naruto mirándola y a Sasuke cargándola, pero más allá de cosas triviales no comprendía que había sucedido con exactitud.

.

* * *

.

-teme…- dijo Naruto cuando ingreso a lo que quedaba de aquella habitación.

El Uchiha hizo oídos sordos ante las palabras del rubio, y siguió con su extenso entrenamiento. Aquella amplia habitación que días atrás había sido algo parecido a un área común, ahora estaba en la ruina, no había nada en aquel terreno que aparentara estar sano.

Sus golpes cada vez eran más rápidos y precisos. Su filosa katana había quedado olvidada en un extremo de la habitación hacia ya un tiempo atrás, y el ninjutsu se había abierto paso en su mente.

No veía nada, solo quería sacarse la rabia que sentía. Él no debía sentir. Él no quería sentir.

-teme, ya basta- volvió a hablar Naruto con un tono más elevado.

-¿Qué carajo quieres usuratonkachi?- respondió finalmente hastiado el morocho.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Sasuke?- dijo calmadamente el rubio.

-entreno, pensé que era obvio dobe- contestó hastiado-¿o ya te olvidaste de cómo se hace?

-sabes que no me refiero a eso- dijo avanzando el muchacho- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Andas como gato enjaulado.

-Tsk, déjame en paz idiota- Naruto se sorprendió de la debilidad de esas palabras- ya lárgate.

-ya basta Sasuke, deja de correr de nosotros- reflexionó acercándose- sabes que eso ya no te funciona.

-¡ya déjenme en paz!- gritó- no estoy aquí por ustedes, no soy uno más de ustedes, no los necesito… ¡vengar a mi familia es lo que necesito!

-¡maldición teme! ¿No te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?- exclamó exasperado- ¡estas quedándote solo!

-¡pues entonces dame el gusto! ¡Eso es lo que deseo!

-Sabes que no es así- mencionó- sabes que no podrías habernos abandonado aunque quisieras… sabes que no hubieras dejado morir a Sakura tres días atrás.

-Ya basta dobe, eso no cambia nada- gruñó- mi venganza es lo que me mueve. Ustedes solo están, y en el momento que estorben, te certifico que me aseguraré de que ya no estén.

-he ¿se te dan bien las palabras cuando quieres no?- dijo con burla el rubio.

-Tsk, mira quién habla dobe…

-Sabes perfectamente el precio que tiene tu venganza Sasuke, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde para que puedas recuperar lo que vas dejando por el camino- susurró el portador del Kyubi, para emprender su marcha hacia la puerta por la que había ingresado.

-No interesa, mi vida ya no tiene finalidad a no ser de vengar a mi familia- refutó- lo que pueda o no sucederme a mí, me interesa en lo más mínimo, mientras que pueda vengarlos.

-como digas, solo no pretendas que te dejemos solo- contestó sonriendo para luego salir por el pequeño espacio donde momentos antes se suponía que debía de haber una puerta. La remodelación, o más bien destrucción fue decidida y otorgada por Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto no había terminado de doblar para ingresar en el pasillo, que un manchón negro le pasó por arriba, ocasionando que ambas personas terminaran desparramadas en el frio piso de aquel lugar.

-¿Hinata chan?

-¿Na-Naruto?- preguntó extremadamente sonrojada- eh…mmm, po-podrías por favor eh…

-¿Si Hinata?

-¿Po podrías salir de encima mío?-gritó.

Hinata no cabía en lo que había pasado. Con pastillas en mano se había dedicado a correr por el pasillo a toda velocidad para volver con Sakura cuanto antes, que no había visto a Naruto salir de aquella habitación. Lo que fue completamente contraproducente, porque para hacerle pruebas a su salud mental, el muchacho tenia medio cuerpo atravesado encima suyo, y la miraba como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Dios, era una mujer. Una mujer a la que casualmente le atraía el hombre que tenia encima de él. ¿Alguien allá arriba no la quería? ¿No le era suficiente con tener que verlo y saber que era prácticamente un imposible, que para rematarla el muchacho tenía que tener el reloj de la puntualidad para salir justo cuando ella va pasando de manera de caer encima de ella?

-Oh... por supuesto Hinata- respondió arrepentido el rubio levantándose como si la muchacha quemase.

-N-no es na-nada Naruto-se sonrojo la muchacha- po-por cierto, Sakura chan despertó hace unos minutos… en un rato ya podrán verla.

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad?

-aha- respondió mirando al suelo, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que el muchacho le ponía los nervios de punta.

-¡genial! ¡Arrastrare al teme a patadas y la iremos a visitar!- gritó emocionado.

-Tsk, como si eso fuera posible dobe…- contesto burlón el muchacho que había estado escuchado todo desde la habitación contigua y no se había perdido la hábil jugada de Naruto para llevarse a Hinata al suelo.

Vamos, él era un solitario, pero no era estúpido. Probablemente el rubio no lo aceptaría, como el no aceptaría que no hubiese dejado morir a la pelirrosa días atrás por nada del mucho, pero Naruto estaba colado por la Hyuuga, lo reconociese o no.

Tal vez había sido un movimiento inconsciente por parte del rubio, algo muy poco probable reconoció Sasuke, pero maldición, sí que sería divertido atormentarlo con aquello en algún momento.

-¡ya cállate teme! Vamos a ver YA a Sakura chan y después lo arreglamos afuera maldito!- le gritó el rubio furioso por el comentario de su ex compañero y avergonzado porque sabía que él había sido testigo de su altercado con Hinata.

-Hmp, ya cállate idiota. ¿Por qué no te sales tu solo de este lugar y nos dejas en paz?

-sabes que me extrañarías…

-Tsk…-gruño comenzando a caminar por el pasillo, para el lado que casualmente estaba la habitación en la que se encontraba Sakura.

Y Naruto Uzumaki sonrió.

Sabía que su amigo no estaba del todo perdido.

.

* * *

.

_-Oye Sasuke- dijo débilmente la muchacha, impulsándose sobre uno de sus brazos para levantarse levemente._

_-…- el joven no contestó, pero frenó su marcha para mostrar que estaba prestando atención._

_-gracias, ya sabes, por intentar salvarme- dijo con un sonrojo._

_-Hmp- exclamó el renegado con su monosílabo favorito, para luego emprender su marcha nuevamente._

_-Y Sasuke…- volvió a empezar- Lamento haber desconfiado de tus motivos para venir a este lugar._

_-…gracias- susurró el muchacho lo suficientemente alto como para hacer que la muchacha se preguntase si lo había imaginado, o verdaderamente había escuchado una disculpa. _

.

* * *

.

_Bueno, __**primero que nada**__, mil perdones por no subir el domingo. Tuve mil problemas con el internet, y como no estaba en mi casa, no tenia wifi, y el modem decidió no funcionar… ¿genial no?_

_Pues, en segundo lugar, no sé si notaron que lo que publique como próximamente en el capitulo anterior, esta como aproximadamente ahora. Bueno, la verdad es que dude en hacer este cambio, no sabía si iba a gustarles o no, pero sentía que le debía algo a los sentimientos de Sasuke y a Hinata._

_En cuanto a Taka, pues veamos, ya van a oír de ellos. Apenas se los menciona en este episodio, porque no considere que fuera algo que debiese contar, pero ya se van a enterar que sucedió con ellos en su pelea, y que sucedió con el grupo liderado por Gai que partió hacia Suna._

_Tal vez, este capítulo quedo como algo así de relleno. No lo siento así, pero tal vez ustedes sí. _

_De todas maneras, espero saberlo mediante sus reviews… si es que desean dejar alguno._

_tal vez, y soooolo tal vez, adelantare la publicacion del proximo episodio... :) ¿que les parece? lo dejo en sus manitos._

_Saludos._

_xoxo_

* * *

"Mr. play it safe, was afraid to fly. He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids goodbye. He waited his whole damn life, to take that flight, and as the plane crashed down, he thought "well isnt this nice.."... and ¿Isnt it ironic?

.LIFE HAS A FUNNY WAY OF HELPING YOU OUT.

_alanis morisette._

* * *

.


	14. completamente derrotado

_._

_-Tsk…-gruño comenzando a caminar por el pasillo, para el lado que casualmente estaba la habitación en la que se encontraba Sakura._

_Y Naruto Uzumaki sonrió._

_Sabía que su amigo no estaba del todo perdido._

.

* * *

**Completamente derrotado**

* * *

.

Sakura se habia incorporado a pesar de punzarle espantos su cuerpo. Su boca la sentía extremadamente seca. La garganta le dolía horrores y se preguntaba por qué. Trataba de hacer uso de sus conocimientos médicos para hacerse un rápido diagnostico de sus heridas, pero la explicación no iba mucho más lejos que lo que le había explicado Hinata. La habían herido, el arma tenia veneno y eso le había jodido extremadamente su chakra por el momento.

Parecía ser el tipo de veneno que no solamente te mata, sino que también te tortura. Por lo poco que recordaba, de una cosa estaba completamente segura: No perdió la consciencia hasta poco después de llegar de vuelta al cuartel.

Escuchaba palabras entrar por sus oídos, pero no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para ponerse a conectar una voz con un cuerpo especifico. Estaba viva, se sentía viva, pero en el mismo infierno. En momento en que fue atravesada, no sintió más que una presión extraña, seguida de un extraño ardor, y después se le vino el mundo abajo. Era como si le estuvieran quemando poco a poco las entrañas, Aparentemente, el veneno, a medida que se expandía, causaba estragos a su camino.

Parecía uno de esos dichos macabros en el que se dice algo por el estilo de "si sientes dolor, festeja. Significa que estás vivo"

A pesar de todo aquello, y del dolor que sintió, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Con el ataque que le propinaron, no pudo evitar pensar que había sido justo lo que necesitaban para volver a lo que alguna vez había sido el equipo siete. Ella bajo ataque, Naruto y Sasuke encolerizados, y Kakashi mirando como ellos resolvían sus problemas y se protegían. Salvo que esta vez, ella casi había muerto, Naruto había llegado en el momento justo para intentar advertirle que estaba a punto de ser perforada, y Sasuke se dedicaba a joderle la existencia.

Las cosas habían cambiado, pero ciertamente, aquel dolor tenía un sabor completamente amargo.

Había sacrificado unos cuantos tejidos, un vientre con algunas cicatrices de más, con tal de tratar de aproximar a Sasuke un poco más cerca de ellos. Tal vez era completamente egoísta y centrado de su parte pensar que aquella situación podía revertir las cosas, y que todo era gracias a ella, porque indisputablemente, su cuerpo había sido el perjudicado, pero no por juicio propio, más bien por la estupidez propia.

Se encontraba empotrada contra la cama por haber demostrado la suficiente estupidez e infantilismo, como para enrollarse en el juego de dos adultos que jugaban a ver quien tenía el coche más grande.

No era de esas que caía bajo el efecto de la provocación, pero había limites que no se cruzaban, y Uchiha Sasuke definitivamente sabia sus límites y disfrutaba jugando con ellos.

Trato de maldecir ante el recuerdo de las venenosas palabras que Sasuke le había repetido toda la vida, _molestia_, pero solo consiguió atorarse más con la sequedad de su garganta.

Comenzó a toser, estirándose inútilmente para alcanzar el vaso que parecía estar burlándose de ella metros más adelante. No practicaba la telepatía, pero dios como le hubiese gustado hacerlo para acercar ese maldito vaso y poder beber un sorbo de agua.

Dio un grito ahogado cuando se dio cuenta que se había estirado más de lo suficiente, y no tenia donde apoyarse. Cayó de bruces al suelo y se removió incómodamente. Se había golpeado el brazo, justo donde habitaba ya un hermoso hematoma violeta, pero afortunadamente no parecía haberse lastimado más de la cuenta el abdomen.

Perder el chakra apestaba.

.

* * *

.

Suigetsu caminaba tranquilamente por el largo pasillo ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Segundos atrás se había tenido un intenso altercado de palabras con Karin por un estúpido broche de pelo. Él era un hombre, y como tal: ¿cómo se suponía que debía saber que aquel extraño aparato que reposaba en la mesa de la cocina era un artefacto para el cabello? Y aun de saberlo, ¿porque el jodido broche estaba en la cocina?

Definitivamente aquello no era su culpa.

.

FLASHBACK

-tiburón, ¿has visto mi broche de pelo?- preguntó la pelirroja mientras ingresaba en la cocina y pasaba de aquel hombre.

-no… ¿debería?

-pues no, pero tal vez lo habías hecho- dijo calladamente mientras se agachaba para mirar bajo la mesa.

-solo por simple curiosidad ¿Cómo es ese tal broche?

-Es negro y tiene pinzas para sostener el cabello ¿lo viste Suigetsu?- pregunto enarcando la ceja Karin, sospechando ampliamente de la cara de "yo no sé nada" de su compañero- y no te atrevas a mentirme…

-…eh, tal vez cruce mi camino con tal aparato…

Ciertamente si lo había hecho.

Cuando ingreso a la cocina hacia diez minutos, con la clara intención de prepararse algo para comer, se encontró con el extraño problema de que una de las latas de ramen que se vendían a medio preparar, y de las cuales, aquella cocina estaba repleta, no abría.

Trató bajo todos los medios de abrir la dichosa lata, pero no encontraba nada con que hacerlo. Pensó sabiamente en utilizar su espada para hacerlo, pero después de meditarlo bastante, decidió que iba a ensuciar su querida arma con comida, y que el contenido de aquella lata iba a salir volando en el momento en que le diera con la enorme espada.

Lo que lo dejaba con un problema enorme.

Tenía hambre. No quería cocinar y lo único que había disponible para comer sin realizar mucho esfuerzo, era ese maldito ramen en lata, que dichosamente no quería abrir.

Fue ahí cuando diviso el extraño artefacto que reposaba en la mesa que adornaba aquella habitación. Un extraño aparatito negro, aparentemente de plástico, con extrañas pinzas. Y como por arte de magia, Suigetsu vio la solución ante sus ojos.

Aquel aparato tenia pinchos que podía usar para clavarle a la lata, para, de una vez por todas, poder comer algo. Tomo el artefacto con agilidad y lo observo. No parecía estar hecho de una material rompible, y parecía ser lo suficientemente resistente como para abrir la condenada lata. Además, ¿cuál era su finalidad en la cocina, sino para algo relacionado a la cocina en sí?

Orgulloso de tal razonamiento, cogió el broche con una mano, mientras que con la otra presionaba fuertemente la lata contra el mármol de la cocina. Pero antes de que pudiese ejercer la presión suficiente como para abrirla, y mientras apretaba las pequeñas púas del aparato contra la lata, todos los dientitos de aquel artilugio negro, saltaron justo frente a sus ojos.

Genial, ahora tenía una lata sin abrir, y un roto artefacto de cocina que no funcionaba para las tareas culinarias.

Frustrado y con hambre, se sentó en la mesa balanceando las opciones para abrir esa lata. Y así fue justamente como lo encontró Karin.

END FLASHBACK

.

-Suigetsu… vuelvo a repetirlo ¿viste mi broche?

-Ya ya, si lo vi, pero no fue mi culpa que se rompiese, ¡pensé que era un abrelatas!- exclamo excusándose, levantando las manos en señal de desesperación y de suplica.

-¿lo rompiste?- dijo tétricamente.

-Sí, pero no fue por gusto zanahoria, ¡no exageres!

-¿Qué no exagere? ¿Zanahoria?- zanjó entre palabras- ¿tienes una especie de sentencia de muerte idiota? Rompiste mi broche y lo más inteligente que se te ocurre decir es que "no exagere"- repitió agravando su voz tratando de igualar su tono al del muchacho.

-no firme ninguna sentencia, y ciertamente no tengo nada parecido a un testamento tampoco, pero da igual, no veo cual es el problema, era un broche para el cabello, no un arma de lucha… es algo completamente prescindible.

-¿y quién te crees tú idiota para decidir que es o no prescindible?- le grito a centímetros de la cara. Cuando se había acercado tanto para no darle al muchacho tiempo para alejarse, no lo sabía.

-Hey, yo solo digo lo que veo- dijo parándose graciosamente esquivando un puñetazo de su compañera y sonriendo ampliamente al alejarse lo suficiente- Tienes el pelo de un mono, no podrás arreglarlo ni con un milagro.

-¡Suigetsu! ¡Eres un completo imbécil bueno para nada!

-gracias princesa- contestó fuertemente, para luego guiñarle un ojo y salir de aquella cocina lo más rápido que sus pies le permitiesen.

.

* * *

.

Jocosamente, el ninja había recorrido el pasillo con aires de diversión. Últimamente no había nada allí que le divirtiese, pero no perdía nada con buscar alguien para atomizar por un rato.

Pasando por la habitación en la que la pelirrosa reposaba hacia ya tres días, y viendo que la puerta de la misma estaba entreabierta, decidió echar un vistazo. Solo por precaución.

En aquel cuarto que suponía tener relación con un hospital, debido a la gran cantidad de frascos médicos y apuntes del cuerpo humano que colgaban de las paredes, diviso que la cama en la que supuestamente debía encontrarse aquella bonita señorita de ojos verdes, estaba vacía.

Vaciló cuando puso un pie dentro de aquel lugar. Días atrás Naruto y Sasuke le habían prohibido referirse a la muchacha como si fuese solamente un pedazo de carne. Mientras que el rubio le había gritado que era un pervertido por decir, y cito: "pelirrosa de culo bonito y lindas tetas", el Uchiha lo había amenazado silenciosamente. No era la primera vez que decía ordinarieces, pero suponía que su paciencia había llegado a un límite.

Decidiendo que no iba a pasarle nada, y que no podían intentar matarlo por querer verificar que su pequeño capullo rosado estuviese bien, entro confiado a la habitación, y se encontró con que la muchacha estaba tirada en el piso, toda mojada, enredada en la blanca sabana y con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ey, bonita… ¿qué demonios haces ahí abajo?

-Pues veras, hace un tiempo me recibí de barrendera y quería verificar de cerca que el piso no tuviese manchas ¿Qué te parece eso?- le contesto sarcásticamente, tosiendo levemente y con cara de asesina potencial, mientras que luchaba lentamente por sacar una de sus piernas de la revuelta de sabanas.

-ya veo- rio Suigetsu a carcajadas, mientras se agachaba junto a la chica y tiraba de la punta de la sabana a sus pies- entonces déjame decirte que no haces un buen trabajo, esta habitación es un asco.

-Tsk, deja de joderme Suigetsu- le gruño mientras que alzaba una mano para apretar el centro de su abdomen y estiraba la otra para que el muchacho la ayudase- ahora, ayúdame a recostarme de nuevo.

-vaya, los malos hábitos del Uchiha se te pegan con facilidad ¿no?

-¿de qué estás hablando?- respondió cuando se encontró finalmente sentada en la cama que minutos antes se encontraba.

-¡hablo de que estas halando igual que el hombre! ¡Hasta sus monosílabos se te han pegado!- dijo entre risas.

-déjate de estupideces, yo no hablo igual que él… Hmp

-¡AHÍ TIENES! ¿Te oíste? Vaya, verdaderamente tienen un vinculo importante- le dijo burlonamente mientras que veía como la muchacha imaginaba las diferentes maneras que tenia para cortarlo en pedazos.

Suigetsu y el resto de Taka habían notado que en el momento en que ingresaron a aquel lugar bajo tierra, habitado por ninjas de la hoja, había marcado un claro antes y después en todo el historial de venganza de su líder.

Lo que antes era secreto, misterioso, oscuro y extremadamente peligroso, ahora había adquirido tonalidades diferentes. Era algo mas compartido y conjunto. Y aunque su jefe no lo quisiese admitir, su venganza ya no era solamente suya. Desde el momento en el que decidió pisar tierra en aquel lugar, los ninjas de la hoja, precisamente sus ex compañeros, le habían puesto el ojo, y a pesar de no tratarlo como un amigo perdido y perdonarle las mil y una que había cometido, era más claro que el agua que no estaba en sus planes dejarlo solo.

-ya cállate imbécil y alcánzame la jarra de agua de aquella mesa- respondió agravada.

La mesita de luz que estaba junto a su cama, había volado unos metros más lejos cuando ella cayó de frente al piso, y entre tanto revuelo la había pateado, junto con el vaso con agua que había en él. El líquido le había empapado la cara, y aunque no se había roto el cristal, había generado un barullo importante.

La sequedad en su boca continuaba, pero gracias al susto que se pego al ver que se iba de cara al piso, sin nada que amortiguase la caída, la tos paró.

-aquí tienes bonita- dijo alcanzándole el vaso con el agua ya servida.

-…gracias- respondió luego de embutirse el entero contenido de el recipiente. Una oleada de placer le recorrió el cuerpo cuando sintió el agua descender en su interior.

-así me gusta más princesa, cuando no insultas eres más bonita.

-vete al carajo Suigetsu…-respondió sonriendo.

.

* * *

.

Hinata llegó unos minutos después de tal incidente a la habitación en la que se encontraba Sakura. Casada y avergonzada por lo que le había sucedido unos minutos antes con el rubio, empujó la puerta con un pie, mientras que balanceaba en una de sus manos las píldoras de soldado y en la otra una pequeña jarra de jugo. Apenas había tenido tiempo de pasar por la cocina luego de tropezar con Naruto, y lo más apropiado que vio para digerir tal pastilla, parecía aquel líquido anaranjado.

Terminando de empujar completamente la alta puerta de madera, se abrió paso en la habitación. Con la vista enfocada en el negro piso, divisó pequeños pedazos de vidrio, unos que claramente no estaban allí cuando partió. Preocupada por su amiga, alzó la vista rápidamente, para encontrarse con nada menos que a una Sakura sonriente y a un Suigetsu, que se había tomado el atrevimiento de hacerse lugar a los pies de la pequeña cama de la muchacha, y hacia unas extrañas señas con las manos, como si tratase de representar algún tipo de acontecimiento.

-Sakura, ve-veo que ya te encuentras un p-poco mejor- dijo amablemente la muchacha, haciéndose notar por los dos presentes.

-Sí, la verdad que si Hinata. Muchas gracias.

Haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y sonriendo amablemente, se dirigió a la pequeña mesa que se ubicaba en el rincón. Tomo el único vaso que allí reposaba y sirvió una pequeña pero justa cantidad de jugo.

-Aquí tienes. Supuse que en el estado en el que te encuentras necesitarías dos píldoras…

-Hinata…

-pe-pero si lo necesitas puedo traerte mas- se apresuró a contestar la morocha en el momento en que vio que Sakura abría la boca para decirle algo. Siempre había sido externadamente precavida, y con una familia como la suya, errores tan básicos como no saber medir las cantidades suficientes de una simple receta, era algo inaceptable.

-No, no es eso… Gracias Hinata, de verdad… algún día un hombre será lo suficientemente afortunado para hacerte su esposa.- reflexionó mirando fijamente a la muchacha. No hicieron falta nombres. Ambas sabían a quien se refería la pelirrosa.

Sonriendo avergonzada, la Hyuuga le dio un pequeño apretón de manos.

Después de haber instalado a la pelirrosa correctamente en aquella deshecha cama, con su pequeña espalda apoyada sobre dos gruesas almohadas, Hinata se sobresaltó por el grito que pegó Naruto al ingresar a la habitación.

-¡Sakura chan! ¡Al fin despiertas!- exclamo zambulléndose en la pequeña cama- este lugar estaba deprimente sin tus gritos- continuó grito a sabiendas de que estaba apretando más de la cuenta a la muchacha que reposaba en la cama.

-gracias Naruto, pero ya salte, me estas apretando demasiado- contestó tratando inútilmente de empujarlo.

-Si rubio, ¿no ves que la estas asfixiando?- exclamó Suigetsu acomodándose mas cómodamente en el colchón.

-¿y tú que te piensas que eres tiburón de cuarta?- explotó- no me extraña que el teme, siendo tan teme, te haya elegido como compañero…

-¿celoso?

-ya quisieras idiota….- respondió resignado virando su mirada hacia la puerta, para encontrarse a Sasuke empotrado con cara d aburrida en el marco de la misma- teme, ¡dile que es un inútil!

-Tsk, y tú compites en lo mismo…

-¡TEME!- exclamo horrorizado- ¡Sakura chan haz algo! Me atacan…

-Ya Naruto, estas armando un escándalo. ¿Por qué no vas a comer un poco de ramen?- dijo amorosamente y con un falso deje de cariño. La cabeza le iba a explotar si su compañero seguía en la de enrollase en discusiones sin sentido.

-¡esa es una excelente idea Sakura chan!

-sí que lo es…. Y porque no te llevas a el resto contigo… estoy segura que a Hinata le encantaría acompañarte-respondió guiñándole el ojo a la muchacha, sin dejarla en obviedad.

-¡por supuesto!- dijo rotándose y emprendiendo su marcha hacia la puerta, mirando a Hinata para que lo siguiera.

-muy sutil bonita- le susurro Suigetsu al odio rodando los ojos- seguro que nadie se dio cuenta de tu plan de interpretar a Cupido.

-ya lárgate… necesito algo de paz. La cabeza me va a explotar- dijo sobándose los lados de su frente en señal de cansancio.

El muchacho le sonrió con completa ironía, pero de todas maneras se retiro de la habitación. No sin antes mirar con complicidad al Uchiha que no se había movido de su posición, susurrándole un pequeño _"suerte"_ en su camino.

El Uchiha lo miro con suspicacia, pero de todas maneras lo dejo pasar sin ningún tipo de violencia física. Claramente se la merecía, pero no planeaba hacer un pequeño acto en medio de un lugar que podía derrumbarse.

No planeaba quedarse a comprobar porque demonios su compañero le había dicho "suerte", no quería ni saberlo. Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que era algo relacionado con Sakura, y fuese lo que fuese, no quería verse involucrado.

-Oye Sasuke- dijo débilmente la muchacha, antes de que el muchacho terminara de girar para salir por la puerta., impulsándose sobre uno de sus brazos para inclinarse un poco a su derecha.

-…- el joven no contestó, pero frenó su marcha para mostrar que estaba prestando atención.

-gracias…ya sabes, por intentar salvarme- dijo con un sonrojo.

-Hmp- exclamó el renegado con su monosílabo favorito, para luego emprender su marcha nuevamente.

-no quiero sonar ruda pero… ¿a qué has venido?- pregunto cortésmente- digo, no es que no me agrade, pero no pensé que lo harías… preocuparse por otros nunca fue exactamente tu especialidad…

-Naruto me ha obligado…

-ya lo imaginaba… ¿pero qué tiene que ver eso contigo?

-…

-digo, perfectamente podrías haberlo mandado a volar con algún insulto- contestó rápidamente al ver que el muchacho no había entendido a lo que ella se refería.

-¿a qué quieres llegar con eso Sakura?- contesto claramente interesado en las vueltas de la muchacha. Nunca le había gustado girar alrededor de un tema sin verdaderamente pisarlo. Era una completa pérdida de tiempo.

-pues nada, simplemente quería entenderte… un día te importa y al otro no. Deberías decidirte de una buena vez, para no terminar de volver loco al resto…-contesto mirando sus blancas manos.

-déjate de metáforas Sakura, me molestan.

-…lo lamento Sasuke, pero a mí me molesta no terminar de entenderte- respondió mirándolo directamente a sus ojos.

-ya basta Sakura, tú no quieres entenderme… no trates de entenderme, no tengo absolutamente nada bueno, vas a acabar matándote- respondió agobiado. Esta Sakura comprensiva lo enloquecía. La prefería de palabras firmes y filosas, para el poder contestarle de igual manera y no rebajarse a cursilerías.

-¡de eso nada!-repuso ella pasando de largo a sus palabras- ¡deja de hacerte el duro y acepta de una buena vez que no te somos indiferentes!

-déjate de niñerías Sakura, ¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Que tú presencia me resulta comprometedora? ¿Qué tener a Naruto revoloteando como una mosca las veinticuatro horas del día me encanta?- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a su cama, a sabiendas que la muchacha estaba indefensa y no podía retroceder.

-…

-¡pues no! ¡Verdaderamente no me encanta!... me desespera… están jodiendo mi venganza Sakura, y eso no es algo de lo que yo pueda prescindir- susurro mirándola fijamente apoyando ambos brazos sobre el colchón, ocasionándole el salto irracional y descontrolado de la muchacha.

-… no estás solo Sasuke- susurró alargando la mano para tocar la mejilla de aquel hombre, pero al primer contacto él se alejo como si la misma quemase.

-…pero deberías hacerlo Sakura… deberías dejarme solo- susurro de espaldas, con la clara intención de marcharse de aquella habitación.

-¡No puedo!- dijo con voz trémula-¡Me resulta imposible! ¡Lo siento mucho pero no puedo!

Sin contestar, Sasuke apretó los puños fuertemente y contrajo la mandíbula. Aquella era una mujer completamente terca y estúpida. ¿Nadie le había dicho que el que juega con fuego terminará quemado?. El ya no conocía la forma para hacerle entender que quería estar solo. No quería que lo siguiesen, ni que lo acosasen, ni que lo abrumasen con cosas completamente triviales. Pero ya había tocado fondo. No podía seguir negándose que estar en aquel lugar lo había afectado.

Definitivamente la había jodido el día que decidió poner un pie en el mismo lugar. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

-entonces haz lo que quieras Sakura…

-gracias Sasuke…-sonrió débilmente completamente consciente de que lo había derrotado en su propio juego.

-…

-Y Sasuke…- volvió a empezar, volviendo a detener al muchacho que ya tenía medio cuerpo fuera de la habitación- Lamento haber desconfiado de tus motivos para venir a este lugar.

-…gracias- susurró el Uchiha lo suficientemente alto como para hacer que la pelirrosa se preguntase si lo había imaginado, o verdaderamente había escuchado una disculpa.

.

* * *

.

**Hola…**

**No puse un próximamente porque no sé si seguiré esta historia. No ha tenido la respuesta que esperaba, aunque subí dos capítulos en menos de una semana.**

**Subi este capitulo 3 dias despues de haber subido el anterior, en primer lugar, por haber demorado en subir el anterior. Ya lo tenia redactado y no me costaba nada, pero cuando no vi reviews, pense que tal vez era lo mejor subir otro capitulo.**

**alguien me comento que se puede ver el trafico de una historia, pero no se como hacerlo y la verdad que no soy adivina. sin reviews yo no se lo que piensan y noc que giro darle a la historia.**

**Sé que hay gente que comenta, y les agradezco de corazón, y a los que quieran, en caso de no seguir esta historia x fanfiction, les puedo mandar los siguientes capítulos por mail, para agradecerles.**

**Estoy pensando en comenzar otra historia, para ver si gusta o no.**

**Saludos.**


	15. En la mira

_._

_-… no estás solo Sasuke- susurró alargando la mano para tocar la mejilla de aquel hombre, pero al primer contacto él se alejo como si la misma quemase._

_-…pero deberías hacerlo Sakura… deberías dejarme solo- susurro de espaldas, con la clara intención de marcharse de aquella habitación._

_-¡No puedo!- dijo con voz trémula-¡Me resulta imposible! ¡Lo siento mucho pero no puedo! _

_Definitivamente la había jodido el día que decidió poner un pie en el mismo lugar. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás._

_-entonces haz lo que quieras Sakura…_

_._

* * *

_**En la mira**_

* * *

_._

-¿Kakashi sensei?

-¿si Sakura?

-¿usted cree que tenemos alguna chance?- murmuro por lo bajo- ya sabe, de salir con vida de esta.

Un largo suspiro se escucho en la habitación.

-por supuesto que si pequeña…

Kakashi se había mantenido al margen desde que habían vuelto. Estar solo con un montón de niños resentidos, como él los definía, no era su ideal de tiempo perfecto, pero sin embargo, no podía darse el lujo de perder un recurso tan preciado como era el tiempo en esos momentos. No quería perder los minutos recordando el pasado, pero tampoco quería ocupar sus últimos días, en caso de que lo fuesen, preguntándose por qué demonios no hizo lo que verdaderamente era correcto.

Correcto era planear como entrar a Konoha sin ser asesinados. Correcto era tratar de salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas. Correcto era centrarse en corroborar hasta el más mínimo detalle para no dejar cabos sueltos. Pero sin embargo, lo correcto, no siempre era lo deseado.

Esos chicos eran su familia.

El primer y único grupo que había logrado superar su estúpida prueba años atrás. El único grupo que había comprendido la importancia de trabajar en equipo y no convertirse en escoria. Aquel que había conseguido convertirse en algo más que simples alumnos… algo más parecido a una familia.

Lo que lo hacía doblemente difícil dejarlos en aquel momento. No era lo que sentía correcto en su corazón, pero si lo lógico y moralmente adecuado.

No quería intervenir más de la cuenta, planeaba pasar desapercibido, mostrando un perfil bajo y desinteresad, para que su partida resultara mucho menos escandalosa de lo que podía llegar a convertirse si se daba a conocer en el momento menos apropiado.

A Kakashi no le gustaba regirse por el tiempo. Nunca lo había hecho y ciertamente, si pudiese ser por él, el maldito tiempo no existirí, minutos, segundos, Todo era innecesario. No había caso en vivir pendiente de los minutos que corren. Así solo se logra vivir preocupado por lo que se pueda o no llegar a hacer. No había nada más que anhelara que detener el tiempo y vivir a su propio ritmo. Pero contradictoriamente, sabía que todo lo relativo a aquella operación, dependía con que tan rápido se actuase. Los segundos valían oro, y ni él ni nadie se podían dar el lujo de desperdiciarlos.

Jugar con el tiempo y los recursos podía costarles la vida a varios. Y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

No había sido muy agradable para el ninja ver como su alumna de varios años era herida a metros de distancia y no poder hacer nada. En el momento pensó que Sasuke se iba a encargar de aquello, pero tuvo miedo cuando recordó que el ya no era el pequeño muchacho introvertido de antes. Era un hombre, temerario, peligroso y prácticamente desconocido. Podía actuar de mil maneras diferentes, pero de todas ellas, Hatake Kakashi tenía la seguridad de que el muchacho no movería un dedo para lastimar a su alumna. Ponía las manos al fuego por aquella afirmación, lástima que no pudiese quedarse a comprobarlo.

-… siempre fuiste malo mintiendo sensei…- comentó la muchacha con una pequeña sonrisa.

-…

-¿cuándo planeas irte?

-¿desde cuándo lo sabes?- dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-desde que salimos por primera vez de este lugar…-contestó acomodándose mejor entre las mullidas almohadas.

-debí suponerlo…

-vamos, era poco creíble que planeases dejar a Gai comandar todo por su cuenta desde afuera y tu aquí dentro encerrado...- masculló tomando su morado brazo- nos conocemos hace años.

-siempre fuiste la más inteligente de los tres Sakura, supongo que era cuestión de tiempo para que te dieras cuenta- dijo mirando seriamente el extraño cuadro que estaba colgado en una de las paredes de la habitación.

-…

-partiré en la mañana. Desde aquí no puedo comunicarme con nadie y necesito el apoyo de más personas… esta no es una simple batalla Sakura, es una guerra, y cuantas más personas decidan seguirnos, mas chances tendremos de volver a Konoha- suspiró.

-ya lo sé, es simplemente que no le veo un final a esto- murmuro resignada- estamos completamente esparcidos, sin armas y sin entrenamiento. Las cosas se pondrán complicadas, y temo que no estemos lo suficientemente preparados como para responder…

-Si lo estamos, en Suna prácticamente están armando una milicia mientras que hablamos… Gai no es estúpido, puede aparentarlo ciertamente, pero no lo es- rio por lo bajo- nadie morirá Sakura… lo prometo.

-no le tengo miedo a morir sensei…. tengo miedo a quedarme sola.

-no necesitas aparentar valentía todo el tiempo, está bien llorar si quieres…

-Llorar es estúpido e inútil sensei… no sirve para nada y ciertamente no cambiara nada de lo que está sucediendo- respondió asqueada consigo misma. Había llorado tantos años de su vida, que le enervaba que las personas no pudiesen diferenciar la palabra Sakura del término llanto. Había cambiado, ahora tenía un par de puños que utilizar antes que largarse a llorar.

-No siempre lo es, hay veces que llorar es necesario… muestra que las personas todavía sienten…- respondió tomando asiento al borde de la cama- ¿esto tiene que ver contigo Sakura o alguien te dijo algo?

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Digo que porque Sasuke no lo entienda, y los rechace, no significa que tu debas resignarte a ellos- dijo mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

-Sasuke no tiene nada que ver con esto…

-Es bueno escucharlo entonces…él tiende a decir cosas que no quiere- le dijo mirándola firmemente como buscando algún tipo de duda en sus verdes ojos.

-Yo creo que toda palabra que sale de su boca esta fríamente calculada….-rio por lo bajo de su propio chiste interno.

-Volveré Sakura-murmuró obviando completamente el comentario de la chica- y cuando lo haga será el momento de actuar.

-entonces supongo que debemos prepararnos…

-así se habla pequeña- dijo revolviéndole los cabellos como si de una pequeña, para luego levantarse, girar y acomodar su chaleco.

-oh... ¿Sakura?- dijo como si hubiese recordado algo, volteando minimamente sobre sus talones, para mirarla por sobre su hombro- deberías darle más crédito a Sasuke por lo que hizo… él volvió, ¿acaso no era eso lo que querían?

-si… pero él simplemente esta perdido en su propia burbuja, no quiere a nada ni a nadie… no necesita ayuda y ciertamente no nos necesita a nosotros…

Una sonora carcajada se escucho en aquel cuarto, dejando a la muchacha de rosados cabellos anonadada. Pocas veces había oído reír a Kakashi de esa manera.

-los necesita más de lo que piensas…- contesto aun entre risas para luego retirarse, dejando a la Haruno con una maratón de ideas corriendo por su cabeza.

Ciertamente no había esperado eso de Kakashi.

Sabía que el hombre había sufrido como si de un hijo se tratase, cuando Sasuke decidió retirarse de la aldea, y que sufrió cada una de las veces que vio al muchacho tomar caminos equivocados. Tampoco tenía miedo a arriesgarse a decir que Uchiha Sasuke había sido el discípulo preferido de su sensei… pero de ahí hasta defender al muchacho que intento quitarle la vida a numerosos conocidos, había una gran grieta.

El hecho de que Kakashi lo hubiese perdonado abiertamente, y que estuviese tratando de promover que el resto lo aceptase como antes y lo apoyase en su venganza, la ponía en la disyuntiva de porque ella no podía hacer lo mismo. Si, le había dicho que no pensaba dejarlo solo, pero eso no significaba que lo hubiese perdonado. Odiaba lo que le había hecho y en lo que la había convertido, una persona seca y obsesionada con el trabajo, pero lo que más aborrecía es que a pesar de todo, lo seguía amando.

.

* * *

.

Luego del encontronazo que había tenido con el rubio unos días atrás, la Hyuuga no había hecho más que tratar de evitarlo a toda costa. Más allá que un simple "hola" durante las comidas, o algún inesperado encuentro en aquello largos pasillos, la muchacha había triunfado en su propósito.

El dilema era ue en aquel lugar, y en aquellas condiciones, le resultaba extremadamente difícil alejarse más de la cuenta. No podía atravesar paredes, ni tampoco podía predecir los movimientos del muchacho a toda hora, por lo que solo podía limitarse a caminar por auellos pasillos con los ojos como platos a la espera de cualquier aparición indeseada.

Varias veces se había pegado el susto del siglo por varias jugarretas de Suigetsu. El muchacho, claramente enterado de su intención de evitar a toda costa al Uzumaki, y respaldado por una chica pelirrosa, quien prácticamente lo había enterado de todos los chismes que había en la aldea antes de partir, se había dedicado a joderle la existencia. Con extrema precaución, se escondía detrás de cualquier puerta, y en el momento que la Hyuuga se disponía a pasar, él salía como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, mirándola socarronamente, y disfrutando completamente que la muchacha caminaba por las paredes del susto que se había pegado.

Hinata no podia entender como habia ido a parar en aquella incomoda situacion. Sakura Haruno, la chica que se hacia llamr su amiga, estaba disfrutando de haber ayudado para volverla más perseguida de lo que era. Había revelado partes de su pasado, que se suponían nadie debía saber. El hecho de que ella estaba completa e inevitablemente enamorada de Naruto, no era novedad para nadie y era completamente consciente de ello, pero que le vayan con chismes acerca de su escases de vida amorosa a ninjas que ella no conocía, no le gustaba para nada. Mas aún, aunque Suigetsu le había aclarado que sus sentimientos estaban "claros como el agua" y que "hasta una pequeña cucaracha podría verlo", jurando que la pelirrosa no le había dicho nada relacionado con eso, era sospechoso.

Sospechaba que la muchacha solo hubiese dicho aquellas cosas, para salirse del embrollo de tener que contar que en algún momento de su vida, había estado completamente colada por el Uchiha, y que este no había hecho más que dejarla en una estúpida banca. Sospechaba que la pelirrosa pensó que decir aquello la iba a poner en una situación comprometedora, en la que solo recibiría comentarios de un amor prohibido por parte de Suigetsu.

Suspirando pesadamente y acomodando su cabeza entre sus blancas manos, las cuales estaban soportadas por el peso de sus codos en sus rodillas, observó las cosas a su alrededor.

Se encontraba en la sala de la cual habían salido una semana antes. La sala en la cual les había dicho adiós a varios de sus amigos. La sala que la separaba del mundo exterior.

Observó los pequeños sillones a sus costados. Evidentemente eran cómodos, lo estaba comprobando por su propia cuenta, pero nada comparado con los que ella solía tener en su antigua habitación en Konoha. Había dejado tanto allí, y sin embargo no extrañaba mucho. Su familia, a excepción de Neji, todavía habitaba en su antigua aldea. Se preguntó como estarían, dado que aquel lugar se había vuelto el mismísimo infierno, pero desechó la idea al cabo de unos segundos cuando recordó que su clan era una de las bases de la aldea. Sin él, muchas cosas se derrumbarían, por lo que no tenia caso preocuparse por su salud.

A ella la habían condenado aparte de su familia. No le habían dado un trato especial por ser la heredera de su clan. No. Simplemente fue perseguida y casi aniquilada por responder al pedido de ayuda de Naruto Uzumaki cuando planteó que planeaba revelarse a los mandos de Konoha por condenar a Sasuke por algo que ellos lo habían obligado a cometer. Condenar a un niño, obligando a su hermano a masacrar a sus padres y allegados, para luego ingresarlo en el bingo como potencial asesino y traidor, y luego dar una orden para traerlo muerto, no era algo que ellos pudieran considerar justo.

Muchos de ellos no lo conocían al Uchiha, y maldición, que si no hubiese sido por Naruto y Sakura nunca hubieran tratado de salvarlo de su letal destino.

Todos eran unos estúpidos. Inútiles por no haber seguido las órdenes de los altos mandos de Konoha, y completamente necios por revelarse contra algo contra lo que no tenían opción.

Perdieron todo... menos el sabor grato de la lealtad.

El sabor amargo de saber que justificaba su traicion a la aldea por diferir de una serie de decisiones pasadas, le resultaba completamente hipó no hizo aquello porque todos lo estaban haciendoo porque no apoyaba la idea de condenar al Uchiha por un crimen que la misma aldea lo habia llevado a cometer. No arriesgo su vida y entrego todo por nada. Lo hizo por Naruto. El tonto rubio que no hacía más que copiarle en las pruebas de la academia. Aquel que casi dio la vida por ella y otros en incontables veces. Lo amaba, y no había remedio que pudiera curarla de esa enfermedad.

¿Cuántos años llevaba ya en la misma rutina? Observando al muchacho de lejos, alegrándose con el mínimo acercamiento o toque, soñando con un simple saludo que el rubio le hubiese dedicado.

Mantenían una relación de amigos, pero era exasperante que el muchacho no se diera cuenta de que ella quería algo más.

-_Tal vez solo estoy siendo egoísta…-_ susurró mirando el suelo.

.

* * *

.

Tres largos días habían pasado desde su pequeña conversación con Sasuke, mientras que ella aun estaba sanando. Todavía no estaba plenamente recuperada, pero su chakra había vuelto a sus niveles originales y la herida de su abdomen estaba prácticamente cerrada. Su cuerpo todavía estaba adornado por varios moretones, los cuales iban desde su lateral, hasta su perforado estomago, presentaban un color verde musgo, clara señal de que no demorarían mucho en desaparecer.

Se sentía completamente extraña. A pesar de haber sido herida seriamente, su ánimo había mejorado bastante, pero por alguna razón, no podía estar quieta en más de un lugar por varias horas sin que su cuerpo le pidiese que se dirigiese a hacer otra cosa. Por lo que se encontró a si misma pensado cuales eran las causas de tal acontecimiento.

Y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue Naruto y en que finalmente podía tratar de emparejarlo con Hinata, ya que luego de una charla que el tiburón compañero de Sasuke le había impuesto, no tuvo más remedio que mostrarle, o más bien engañarle para que aceptara de una buena vez, que la morocha le gustaba.

.

FLASHBACK

Al día siguiente de haber despertado, Sakura había descubierto que Suigetsu era un buen compañero de charlas. Una vez que logras pasar esa capa con comentarios pervertidos y para nada educados, que el muchacho te lanza cuando te conoce, realmente encuentras a un muchacho bastante relajado y sin preocupaciones.

Justo cuando había comenzado a pensar que iba a morir del aburrimiento en aquella habitación, el muchacho se había aparecido por su habitación con dos tarros de ramen, el cual había jurado y perjurado que eran su especialidad, pero basándose en la consistencia, los ingredientes y la prolijidad de la presentación, ponía sus manos al fuego en que Hinata había tenido que ver con la preparación del dichoso plato.

Naruto cayó segundos después, con 3 bandejas repletas de comida, fideos colgando de su boca y los palillos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta naranja. Era la propia imagen de la desprolijidad y todo lo antihigiénico del mundo, y sin embargo Sakura no pudo evitar reír.

-Son unos idiotas- les dijo entre risas. Suigetsu no hizo más que señalar que el se había considerado extremadamente dulce por tal acto, mientras que Naruto solamente luchaba por engullirse la mayor cantidad de comida posible.

Luego de un silencio prolongado por parte de Naruto que solo se dedicaba a comer, Suigetsu que le pateaba la pequeña mesa que el chico utilizaba solo con el fin de ensuciarlo un poco más de lo que ya estaba y Sakura que los regañaba para que parasen, acompañado de varios intentos de Naruto por quitarle el plato de comida a la chica, mendigándole con ojos de cachorro abandonado a toda costa, la muchacha termino cediendo, dando paso a un nuevo incomodo silencio.

-Ne Sakura chan, ¿cuando piensas que vas a poder levantarte?- pregunto desprendiéndose el primer botón de su pantalón. Había comido tanto que hasta la ropa le apretaba

-Supongo que en unos días…

- La bonita muchacha de pelo negro sí que hizo un buen trabajo- respondió Suigetsu, quien le guiñó un ojo a la pelirrosa para que le siguiera la corriente- sabe curar enfermos y además es bonita ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

- si lo creo Suigetsu, serias muy afortunado si la hicieras tu novia- le respondió sonriendo con falso interés en convertirlos en pareja- ¡eso sería estupendo!

-No, no lo seria Sakura chan- dijo indignado el rubio- datebayo, ¡este idiota no hace más que decir bobadas, y tu lo quieres de novio con Hinata chan!

-mira quién habla imbécil- le contestó de frente Hozuki.

- Ya basta, no tienen porque pelearse por Hinata- rió-Naruto, que yo sepa nunca te interesó ella, siempre estuviste enamorado de mi, así que no veo el problema en que Suigetsu intente conquistarla- dijo al borde del llanto por las ganas de reír, al ver la cara del rubio desfigurarse por la incomodidad.

-¡pero eso no es justo ´tebayo!- exclamó exasperado- ¡yo te quiero como una hermana, no como algo mas… ¡puaj, eso sería hasta raro!

-¿Cómo que puaj? ¿Puaj? ¿Así como algo de "qué asco"?- gruño molesta por el comentario del rubio. Está bien, ella tampoco lo quería como algo más, pero tampoco tenía que convertirse en una especie de Sai, que lo único que hacía era recordarle lo fea que era.

-n-no no Sakura chan, tu eres bonita, muy bonita- se excusó acentuando la letra u- pero sería raro besar a mi hermana ¿entiendes?

-ya veo, ¿así que quieres besar a Hinata?

-¡No! Yo no dije eso…

-entonces pensaste en besarla…

-n-no… yo solo...- contesto tartamudeando y totalmente avergonzado.

-pero supongo que si dijiste que sería raro besarme a mí, es porque no piensas que sería raro besar a Hinata ¿no?

-supongo pe-pero…

-¡Pero nada!- replico la pelirrosa sonriendo de oreja a oreja- me alegra que hayas aceptado tus sentimientos hacia Hinata, Naruto, ya decía yo que eran la pareja perfecta…

-¡pero yo nunca dije eso!- contesto exasperado

-si lo hiciste- intervino Suigetsu, logrando completamente entreverar al rubio que ya no se acordaba ni las palabras que habían salido su boca segunda atrás.

-¿lo hice?- Dudaba seriamente de que había dicho y como era que se había visto entreverado en aquella discusión. Pero lo que más le extrañaba, es que se estaba cuestionando seriamente si tenía sentimientos hacia la morocha de largos cabellos.

-Aha, si, pudo afirmarlo con claridad- volvió a intervenir.

-pues… supongo…

-Nada de suponer, ¡ve a declararle tu amor!- grito revoloteando las manos Suigetsu y señalando la puerta.

-No, estoy algo cansado. Nos vemos después- dijo el Uzumaki volteando para retirarse, dejando a Sakura y Suigetsu rodando de la risa por la broma que le habían gastado. Aquello les había salido como si lo hubieran planeado.

-tal vez quieras pasearte por la cocina- gritó entre risas Hozuki lo bastante alto para que el rubio lo oyera, recibiendo a cambio una patada de la pelirrosa que se retorcía de risas en su cama.

FIN FLASHBACK

.

Definitivamente aquello había sido un juego de niños. Entreverar al rubio no era muy difícil, pero entreverar al rubio para que se diera cuenta que le gustaba Hinata, había sido hilarante.

¿Y quién mejor que ella para ayudar en temas amorosos? Pues no. Todo el tema Hinata- Naruto le había mostrado que estaba sola en un lugar con varios hombres que no tenían el más mínimo potencial para entrar en su vida como algo específicamente romántico. Naruto estaba ocupado. Suigetsu era un Idiota, Juugo un buen hombre con un lado psicópata y Sasuke, bueno, era Sasuke, y no concebía la posibilidad de que el pudiese ser algo mas, por mucho que le gustara.

Por lo tanto estaba condenada a estar sola hasta que pudiesen salir de aquel lugar, y quien le aseguraba que en cuanto pusiese un pie en el exterior, no la iban a estar esperando para aniquilarla, y así, de una vez por todas, culminar con sus opciones de tener un novio, casarse y tener hijos.

.

* * *

.

Caminaba completamente encabronado.

Desde que había decidido ir a _"visitar"_ a Sakura unos días atrás, su cabeza no había hecho más que jugarle en contra. Sabía que había cometido un error al resignarse a rechazar a la muchacha. Ella era lo suficientemente confiada y estúpida como para querer acercarse a un asesino como él. Pero tampoco podía decir que no se lo advirtió.

Él no tenía nada bueno. Se lo había dicho y repetido varias veces. Les reclamó que lo dejaran en paz, que no lo siguieran, y sin embargo, el había roto sus propias reglas.

_Él_ había regresado, por tanto la muchacha estaba en todo su derecho de confundirse.

Tres largos y pesados días hacia que volaba del enojo. El aire le parecía viciado, y para peor la charla de padre protector que Kakashi le había dado antes de largarse del encierro en el que él ahora vivía, lo había encrespado. El no era un niño estúpido, no iba a rebajarse a cometer estupideces que perjudicaran su venganza. Y sin embargo, justamente así lo había tratado su ex sensei.

¿Tenía cara de idiota acaso? No.

Él Iba a jugar como quería jugar.

.

FLASHBACK

-deberías parar Sasuke…- se escuchó la voz de un hombre.

-Pararé cuando lo crea necesario…

-Solamente digo lo que creo que es mejor- continuó mientras que ingresaba en la habitación echa escombros. Si aquel lugar había entrado dentro de la categoría de ruinoso cuando Naruto lo había visto días atrás, ahora parecía como si una nueva guerra ninja hubiera dado inicio y la ubicación hubiese sido justa en aquel preciso terreno.

-Dejemos algo claro Kakashi, ya no eres mi sensei, no tienes porque andar dándome ordenes…

-no lo hago…

Su respuesta no pareció convencer a Sasuke. El único ojo visible de aquel hombre le mostraba que el comentario brusco y para nada razonable que él le había mandando, no le había gustado, pero sin embargo, no le había reprochado nada.

Sasuke rara vez encontraba una situación que lo superase y en la que no tuviera idea de cómo responder. Excepto ahora.

La actitud de Kakashi, acompañada de ese intento de gesto paternal que trataba de lanzarle con el ojo, lo descolocaba. ¿Acaso ya no podía mandar a volar a alguien debidamente? ¿Sus miradas de puro odio y comentarios hirientes habían quedado en la nada? Sakura no se había largado a llorar acusándolo de desalmado días atrás, Naruto seguía persiguiéndolo a pesar de que lo trataba como la mugre, y Kakashi lo miraba como un padre a su hijo justamente cuando el menos lo merecía. ¿Por qué demonios no se largaba de aquel lugar?

-Probablemente te estés preguntando porque no me he largado todavía- menciono sorprendiendo al Uchiha, que lo miro sorprendido por haber acertado su pregunta- y la respuesta es simple… nunca lograras que lo haga…

- …

-No vas a quedarte solo, así que más vale vayas acostumbrándote a la idea.

-Tsk, ¡tú y el resto de los estúpidos deberían de dejarme en paz!- gruñó- no tienen idea de lo que soy capaz, y andan provocándome como si no fuera a responder…están cometiendo un grave error.

-No Sasuke, el error lo cometiste solo…- dijo volviéndose para apoyarse en el marco de la puerta- en el momento en el que regresaste, diste tu propio consentimiento para que te volviésemos a tratar como el chico que eras antes.

-ese es vuestro problema… yo no soy el mismo chiquillo- escupió furioso- y ciertamente no le di el permiso a nadie para tratarme como si lo fuese.

-Si lo hiciste… solamente que no lo sabes.

-Tsk, no me jodas Kakashi-

-No lo hago...-se disculpó tomando una larga pausa- voy a ausentarme por varias semanas, así que supongo que venía a despedirme.

-Que considerado. Ahora lárgate.

-No espero nada de tu parte- dijo incorporándose- pero si llegas a joder la operación, o a simplemente ponerle un dedo a Naruto o a Sakura arriba, la pagaras caro… sin importar quien seas- finalizo seriamente.

-…

-ha sido un placer hablar contigo Sasuke- murmuró mientras que salía de aquella habitación.

Sasuke sabía que no iba a ser un juego de chicos convivir en aquel lugar. Pero suponía que sin la presencia de Kakashi observándolo, sería mucho más fácil. Había notado como el ninja copia seguía sus movimientos a la espera de cualquier error. No era ingenuo. Sabía que ganar la confianza de alguien era extremadamente dificultoso, pero sin embargo, no pensó que Kakashi fuera la persona a oponer resistencia.

.

* * *

.

**_Proximamente:_**

_-No se a que crees que estas jugando mocosa, pero él es mio._

_-eh?_

_-Sasuke... te alejaras de él si sabes lo que te conviene- amenazó la pelirroja_

.

* * *

.

Hace varios dias que no entro a fanfiction por temas de estudio, y porque me habia frustrado la ultima vez que entre.

Lei todos sus reviews, y quiero aclarar unas cosas. El que yo dijese en el capitulo pasado que tal vez no continuaría la historia, no fue una simple excusa para que ustedes comentasen... no fue mi intencion y nunca lo fue.

Tampoco buscaba algun tipo de reconocimiento por parte de ustedes que tal vez no queiran darlo. Yo subo esta historia para los lectores, y son ustedes quien deciden si leerla o no... yo no puedo obligarlos a dejar un review si no queiren hacerlo. Simplemente sucede que yo no tengo un hostorial que me permita ver si la historia gusto o no, o si un capitulo esta mal escrito, o si no les gusta el giro de la historia... eso lo ponen ustedes.

Yo me tomo mi tiempo para subir los capitulos, revisarlos, releerlos y cambiarlos en el caso de tomar en cuenta sus ideas acerca de lo que deberia pasar por ustedes. No para mi. Yo puedo imaginarme lo que va a pasar, pero si no lo plasmo en una hoja, nunca podrian leerlo.

Yo escribo para mi, porque me gusta y me dispersa, pero subo las historias a fanfiction por ustedes. Sí, es lindo tener un reconociemiento, pero yo no busco obligarlos a dejar su opinion, como alguno dijo en algun comentario, simplemente darles la oportunidad de opinar sobre el rumbo de la historia, decir que les parece que pudiera pasar y establecer algun tipo de vinculo.

Tal vez ustedes no queiran, pero simplemente queria decirlo. Y tal vez mucho de ustedes no lean esto, pero no impooorta... se que hay lectores que se toman su tiempo y se los agradezco! ¡son lo mejor!

Esto fue mas bien para aclarar. No para hacer enojar a nadie.

Espero que les guste este capitulo. Me enloquecí cambiandole algunas cosas. Es el capitulo mas alrgo que voy subiendo hasta ahora...

Se viene NaruHina y la pelea Sakura-Karin... _¿quien no quiere ver eso?_ :)

Saludos.

xoxo

.

* * *

.

-I will always love you-


	16. Que comience el juego

_._

_No era ingenuo. Sabía que ganar la confianza de alguien era extremadamente dificultoso, pero sin embargo, no pensó que Kakashi fuera la persona a oponer resistencia._

_._

* * *

**Que comience el juego**

* * *

.

Karin aceleró el paso.

Oleadas de enojo le corrían por entre las venas y sabía la clara razón de las mismas. Días habían pasado ya, pero sin embargo la situación no había cambiado. Prácticamente Taka estaba disuelto. Sasuke no había convocado más reuniones para hablar acerca de las maneras a proseguir, lo que la llevaba a sospechar que no planeaba mover un dedo sin antes coordinarlo con los estúpidos ninjas de Konoha. Además, el hecho de que la impertinente muchacha de cabello rosado hubiera resultado herida en batalla la había perjudicado más de lo que quisiera admitirlo.

El sonar de sus tacones en el frio piso la hizo reaccionar. Debajo de ese caparazón de ira amarga, Karin se sorprendió a sí misma. Normalmente ella no solía actuar de aquella manera. Semanas atrás, si el hubiesen preguntado su mayor deseo, rápidamente y sin ninguna duda hubiera contestado hacer desaparecer a Suigetsu de la faz de la tierra. Pero sin embargo, ahora no podía dejar de carcomerse la cabeza con el hecho de que el idiota había cambiado las largas horas que pasaba disfrutando poniéndole los nervios de punta, por hacerse amigo de la molesta niña pelirrosa.

Con el correr de los años, ella había aprendido a mantener sus emociones calmas, protegidas y bajo control, sobre todo mientras habitó en la guarida de Orochimaru, donde los horrores eran diarios, y si uno no tenía un temple de acero no había como sobrevivir. Pero cuando finalmente abandono aquel lugar, aprendió que si quería estar a la par con el resto de Taka necesitaba controlar sus sentimientos.

Pero esto se trataba de Sasuke.

Karin había encontrado cierta debilidad por aquel hombre. Una atracción física que le parecía innegable, aunque el muchacho insistiera en que lo dejase en paz. Solamente una vez había estado con aquel hombre, y había salido muy mal parada. Una simple noche de sexo que no significo nada para él, pero para ella fue su mundo.

Y ahora, el pequeño equipo siete venia rescatar a su hace tiempo perdido compañero de equipo, Uchiha Sasuke. Pero no estaba en los planes de la pelirroja soltarlo sin dar batalla.

Como ella lo veía, él no necesitaba a nadie ajeno a su realidad. Nadie del pasado, nadie que lo desviara de su propósito. Sasuke había cambiado. Estaba mejor sin el equipo siete.

Lo único que Sasuke necesitaba era a Karin. Y ella se enorgulleció de su pensamiento.

.

* * *

.

Sakura, contrariamente de la chica pelirroja, caminaba discretamente y sin preocupaciones por el largo pasillo. Desde que había sido herida, había decidido que no valía la pena tomarse las cosas tan seriamente. Solo estaba logrando arruinarse la cabeza con cosas que parecían ser solo importantes para ella. Naruto no aparentaba tener ningún altercado con el Uchiha, ni parecía meditar la sola idea de que el muchacho pudiese traicionarlos en algún momento. Taka se había integrado correctamente, más de lo inicialmente esperado, lo que la ponía en la disyuntiva de, ¿Por qué ella siempre buscaba analizar todas las alternativas?

¿No podía solamente aceptar que Sasuke había vuelto para recuperar Konoha, por las razones que fuesen, y fin de la historia?

Pues, bajo esa filosofía, la Haruno había decidido que no valía la pena sufrir. En el momento en que pusiera un pie en Konoha sus oportunidades de sobrevivir se reducirían más que la mitad, por lo que no servía de nada torturarse con el pasado y con posibles traiciones.

Cambiando su rostro, para acompañarlo por una pequeña sonrisa, paso la mano por su corto y sedoso cabello. Era gracioso como a pesar de que todo parecía mucho más viejo y sucio desde que pisó aquel lugar, su cabello había logrado mantenerse igual que antes.

Sonriendo por segunda vez, y largando una pequeña carcajada, sintió como el aire quedo atragantado en su garganta, al aparecérsele Karin justo frente a sus ojos.

-No sé a qué crees que estás jugando mocosa, pero él es mío.

-eh?- preguntó contrariada la Haruno. No entendía porque aquella mujer la miraba con cara de odio y le reclamaba cosas. Ciertamente, aquella era la primera vez que tenían un cruce de palabras.

-Sasuke... te alejaras de él si sabes lo que te conviene- amenazó la pelirroja.

-¿estás tratando de amenazarme zanahoria?- sonrió con burla- porque si es así, lamento informarte que no está funcionando…

-...- Karin gruño por lo bajo. En un primer momento pensó que la muchacha se acobardaría y dejaría pasar todo el embrollo. Pero aparentemente no tenía intención de hacerlo, y ella no pensaba hacerlo tampoco.

-Oh lo siento… ¿te he ofendido?- se disculpó falsamente la pelirrosa- verdaderamente no era mi intención.

-¡Bájale al sarcasmo idiota!- le gritó- se que te corroe pensar en él. ¿Qué? ¿Piensas que no se que estas celosa de que Taka suplantara a el pequeño e insignificante equipo siete? Puedo verlo en tu cara mocosa. Te duele.

- No sabes de lo que estás hablando- contestó secamente la Haruno para luego voltearse con la clara intención de pasar de ella y retirarse.

- Todavía tienes la estúpida esperanza de que él se arrepienta ¿no?- sonrió- de que se te acerque y te diga "desearía nunca haberlos abandonado"- comentó cambiando su tono de voz para que sonara más grave de lo que verdaderamente era, acompañando el sonido con un movimiento de manos burlón.

-…

-Pero déjame decirte algo… estas completamente equivocada- contó con una voz severa y dura- Él nunca se arrepintió, nunca miro atrás. Los abandonó porque eran débiles. Él no necesita mocosos llorones que lo estorben a cada paso que da… no los necesita.

Sakura se había detenido cuando la muchacha decidió atacar su pasado. Con los puños bien apretados, casi al punto de lastimarse, se negó a omitir palabra.

-¿Qué?- agregó la pelirroja- no me digas que vas a ponerte a llorar- sentenció con una carcajada.

-No, no voy a darte ese gusto- murmuro con voz tétrica.

-Oye, estoy seguro que eres casi una buena ninja…-dijo burlonamente, ocasionando que los verdes ojos de la Haruno se abrieran de golpe- pero ten por seguro que nunca serás suficiente para Sasuke… no eres su tipo pequeña.

-¿pequeña?- agregó para girar sobre sus talones y mirarla con las cejas levemente levantadas- ¿Por qué diablos iba yo a querer a Sasuke?

-¿No lo haces?- se carcajeó- vamos, no te mientas.

-Hace años ya que no lo veo. Es alguien completamente desconocido. Así que dime, ¿Por qué debería yo de querer al Uchiha?- finalizó contenta de poder, de alguna manera, terminar con aquella estúpida discusión.

-¿eso te funciona en las noches?- su voz volvió a adquirir un tono de burla- ¿te dices esas mentiras para evitar romper a llorar?

Sakura volvió a apretar los puños tan fuerte en aquella ocasión que sus uñas se clavaron en sus respectivas palmas. Su mandíbula se cerró con fuerza y sus ojos mostraron un deje de rabia que hacía tiempo no adquirían.

-ahora dime… ¿lloraste por él estúpida?- dijo con el rostro iluminado- ¿lloraste cuando te dejo en aquella banca? ¿Lloraste cuando casi los mata?... buhu una verdadera lástima…. Siempre te odio, y todo por ser una ingrata molestia.

Y el mundo se le prendió en llamas.

Si Sakura hasta ese momento pensó que lo mejor era dejar pasar toda la sarta de estupideces que la integrante de Taka estaba diciendo, ahora quería partirla en mil pedazos y hacerla arrepentirse de todas las barbaridades que le dijo. No se conocían, y sin embargo se había tomado la libertad de atacarla en las formas más bajas que existían. No sabía cómo se había enterado que Sasuke la había dejado en una banca, pero ciertamente no importaba, quería matarla. Y lo haría allí y ahora.

.

* * *

.

Suigetsu se encontraba revolviendo todos los dichosos placares de la cocina. Minutos atrás, había tenido una muy provechosa práctica con el portador del Kyubi, quien había logrado ganarle por poco. Luego de terminada, ambos habían salidos disparados como si de un terremoto se tratase a la cocina, para embutirse la mayor cantidad de ramen posible.

Desde que Hinata se había puesto en plan de evadir a Naruto, no cocinaba nada elaborado. El único momento en el que ingresaba a la cocina era para preparase un pequeño pote de comida rápida y salir de allí disparada. No era ingenua, la cocina era donde Naruto pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, era su lugar sagrado, por lo que entrar en aquel lugar significaba un encuentro casi seguro.

Rabioso porque por segunda vez en aquel lugar, no podía abrir la condenada lata de ramen, dio unas pequeñas patadas al suelo en clara señal de disconformidad y la lanzo contra el lavadero y salió de aquella habitación, topándose de lleno con el Uchiha.

-mira por donde caminas idiota- gruñó el portador del sharingan.

-¡mira tú por dónde caminas!- contestó sin pensar Suigetsu.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡na-nada!- respondió con el rabo entre las patas- oye… ¿Qué aquellas no son la bonita y Karin a punto de bajarse a golpes?

Sin contestar, el Uchiha giró el rostro tan rápido que pareció que fuera a salírsele. Mirando a lo largo del pasillo, pudo observar como una pequeña figura se lanzaba sobre otra a gran velocidad.

Sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, se encontró moviéndose con rapidez hacia el lugar del altercado, seguido por Suigetsu, quien no paraba de repetir cuanto había esperado para poder ver finalmente una pelea entre mujeres.

.

* * *

.

Un ruido a roto sacó a Karin de la ensoñación en la que se encontraba por haber encontrado tan fácilmente el punto débil de la pelirrosa. Si hubiera prestado más atención, probablemente no estaría casi segura de decir que el sonoro ruido a crujido que escuchó fue el de la paciencia de Sakura haciéndose añicos. Pudo ser testigo de cómo la muchacha iba, poco a poco, cayendo en la cuenta de todo el mal que el Uchiha le había causado en años, pero sin embargo, debía aplaudirla por no haber saltado sobre su cuello al primer insulto que le propinó.

Mirándola fijamente, pudo observar como la Haruno tenía una macabra sonrisa en su rostro, y por primera vez, desde que había comenzado aquella discusión, no pudo evitar sentir algo de miedo.

La pelirrosa lanzó una pequeña carcajada antes de abalanzarse sobre la integrante de Taka. Karin apenas tuvo tiempo para esquivar el certero golpe que la muchacha le propino. Iba directo a su cabeza, y si no lo hubiese esquivado, probablemente hubiese muerto. Tal vez la Haruno lo sabía, o tal vez no, pero no quería apostar a que la muchacha había apostado a sus habilidades en ninjutsu para esquivar tal ataque. Podía jurar en ese momento, que la pelirrosa la quería tan muerta como fuera posible.

-¿asustada?-pregunto con gracia la Haruno- no te veías así mientras que escupías veneno segundos atrás…

-ya cállate mocosa- gruño por lo bajo- no eres más que una niñata inútil.

-cuidado, no vayas a morderte la lengua y morir envenenada…- concluyó para volver a abalanzarse sobre la pelirroja.

Karin, prácticamente sin aliento por esquivar los continuos y directos ataques de la Haruno, todavía lograba mantener una postura arrogante y sin preocupaciones. Si pensaba que iba a morir en aquel lugar, ciertamente no lo demostraba como era debido.

Con la clara intención de mandar algún otro ataque personal a la Haruno acerca de su pasado, abrió la boca, pero se vio interrumpida por un pequeño puño que se le incrustó en la boca del estómago, ocasionando que volara había atrás, agrietando la pared con la que chocó.

Emitiendo un grito ahogado, Karin escupió un poco de sangre, mientras que borraba su socarrona sonrisa de la comisura de sus labios.

-Muy bien, ¿quieres jugar?...juguemos entonces perra- gritó limpiándose unos rastros de sangre del rostro.

Karin se arrojó hacia la pelirrosa, quien ágilmente esquivo la ráfaga de patadas y puñetazos que se venían contra su cuerpo. Bloqueando los ataques con sus brazos cuando la situación lo ameritara, la Haruno decidió que no era hora de planear estrategias o certeros ataques. Quería dejarse llevar por el odio, y ver hasta donde era capaz de conseguir, ¿eso es lo que hacia Sasuke no?, pues bien, iba a probarlo.

Dejo su mente ser consumida una vez más por la rabia y con pura fuerza bruta se arrojó sobre Karin. Antes de que la susodicha pudiese reaccionar, un puño se estrelló con su quijada, ocasionando que su cabeza se echara hacia atrás a causa del golpe. Su pequeño cuerpo amenazó con salir volando unos metros más lejos, pero la Haruno tomo su camisa con agilidad, arrastrándola hacia adelante para acercarla a su rostro.

Mirándola fijamente, soltó su ropa manchada con gotas de sangre, y la tomó por el cabello, obligándola a que la mirara directamente a los ojos. Sus verdes orbes estaban oscurecidos, clara señal del odio que corría por su cuerpo en ese momento.

-…no vuelvas a llamarme perra- contestó tétricamente la Haruno.

Ver como Karin le sonrió en ese momento, con la clara intención de mofarse de ella, aun cuando se encontraba derrotada y a su merced, género que la ira se desplazara por sus venas como un fluido tóxico, produciendo que empujara a la pelirroja hacia atrás logrando estrellar su espalda contra el suelo.

-…zorra estúpida- sin saber cómo, Karin logro vocalizar aquellas dos simples palabras, que parecían ser la firma a su sentencia de muerte.

Sakura gruño y entorno los ojos peligrosamente, volviendo a abalanzarse sobre la lesionada muchacha que estaba en el suelo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera moverse más de lo deseado, algo la sujetó por su medio cuerpo y tiró de ella.

-ya basta Sakura- consiguió escuchar.

Intentó librarse del brazo que la aprisionaba por la cintura, pero Sasuke la levantó del suelo.

-¡suéltame Uchiha! ¡Voy a patearle el culo!

-Me temo que ya lo hiciste, ahora cálmate antes de que Suigetsu te haga algo por ponerle un dedo encima a Karin… no queremos que eso suceda ¿verdad?- preguntó sobre su oído.

Sakura parpadeó y recuperó de ese modo la visión periférica. Cuando se volvió a mirar por sobre su hombro, notó que el corazón le latía en la garganta.

-¿y por qué no?- preguntó casi en un susurro pero con un tono todavia amenazador.

-porque estarías complicando todo Sakura- susurró cerca de su piel- Si Suigetsu te hace algo, entonces yo tendría que intervenir por ponerte un dedo encima. Y verdaderamente no tengo ganas de hacerlo.

Decir que Sakura se encontraba anonadada en ese momento era poco. Uchiha Sasuke había formado más que una frase completa y además le decía que en el caso de ser necesario, la protegería aunque no quisiese. Completamente increíble.

Prestando atención a lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos, noto como Suigetsu había levantado a Karin del suelo, y la ceñía contra su cuerpo protectoramente.

-Te odio- consiguió vocalizar la integrante de Taka.

-El sentimiento es mutuo idiota- espetó para luego sentir como Sasuke la apretaba mas contra su pecho. Probablemente tenía miedo que en un nuevo ataque de rabia, se lanzara sobre la yugular de la muchacha.

Sasuke se dirigió entonces a Suigetsu, y le hizo una seña con la cabeza.

-Lárguense de aquí antes de que las cosas pasen a mayores-Sakura notó su rasposa voz en su sien.

Cuando los susodichos se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos, el Uchiha la giro y la encaró, pero sin soltarla.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?- preguntó- ¿no tenes nada mejor que hacer que andar peleando con Karin como pequeña?- No soltó a la pelirrosa y ella volvió su cabeza para mirarle. Sakura levantó la mirada y la clavó en la sobra que proyectaban los mechones de Sasuke en su blanca piel.

Los profundos y negros ojos del portador del sharingan la miraban fijamente. Esperando una respuesta.

-Es una rata asquerosa- susurró para de pronto de sentirse débil por la cercanía de aquel hombre. Su aroma la sacaba de la realidad, pero se convenció en que no era más que el efecto de la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo, por lo que no sabía si agradecer que el muchacho la estuviese sosteniendo o no.

-¿Y por eso decidiste trenzarte a puños?- continuó.

-Sí…la idiota supo donde atacar- murmuró bajando la mirada hacia el blanco haori de Sasuke- me ha golpeado donde más me duele...

-… ¿Y donde es eso Sakura?

-es bastante obvio ¿no lo crees?

-no…

A Sakura no le sorprendía que la reputación de poco comunicativo de Sasuke no hubiese cambiado con los años. El muchacho no parecía darse cuenta de nada, aun cuando ello estuviese plasmado justo frente a su perfecta nariz.

-Vos Sasuke…-dijo casi quebrada- vos sos lo que más me duele.

El Uchiha deslizó su mano por la espalda de Sakura, con la clara intención de retirarla. Dio un paso hacia atrás y una extraña brisa reemplazó el roce de su recio pecho contra su abdomen. Las manos le palpitaban, a causa de los golpes propinados, la cabeza le dolía y las rodillas le flaqueaban. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía la fuerza de un hombre abrazarla así, aunque en ese caso hubiese sido por simple control. Pero son embargo, Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que nada le hubiese gustado más que apoyar su cabeza sobre el pecho de aquel hombre y quedarse en esa posición para siempre.

-Me he hecho daño en la mano- susurró sin pensarlo.

-Vamos a tu habitación, le echaré un vistazo- comentó comenzando a caminar como si nada. Pero al ver que la muchacha no se movía, giro su rostro parcialmente.

Interpretando su falta de movimiento y su cara de asombro, como una clara muestra de que no entendía nada de lo que acababa de pasar, prosiguió a explicarle mejor.

-Si Naruto te ve aquí en esas condiciones, nos va a volver locos- explicó- así que camina.

Haciendo caso omiso a la brusquedad de las palabras del muchacho, le hizo caso a su cerebro y comenzó a andar sobre los pasos del Uchiha, confiando plenamente. Después de todo, ya era hora que dejara la persecución de lado, y comenzara a fiarse un poco más.

.

* * *

.

Suigetsu no podía entender todavía lo que acababa de pasar.

En un segundo las dos muchachas habían pasado de estar enfrentadas una con la otra, a crear una especie de guerra bajo tierra. No sabía porque había pasado, ni cuando había comenzado aquel enfrentamiento, pero en el momento en el que consiguiese callar a la pelirroja, lo averiguaría.

-¡esa mocosa inútil!- gritó encolerizada mientras que se acomodaba en su cama- ¡la próxima me las paga!

-ya cálmate Karin- reprochó- deberías de mirarte el ojo antes que andar quejándote. Lo tienes hinchado y apostaría a que no va a tardar en ponerse negro.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamó alarmada- ¡más le vale no haberme desfigurado!

Ante tal maldición Suigetsu no pudo evitar carcajearse. La pelirroja podía haber perdido ambos pies en batalla, que lo único que le iba a interesar era si su rostro se encontraba sano y sin hematomas. Años atrás la había escuchado decir que su rostro la hacía ganar misiones, pero ¿quién hubiese dicho que existiera tal afirmación? Ciertamente el portado de el arma de Zabuza no.

Una pelea de mujeres como la que recién había presenciado no hacía más que mostrarle lo complicadas que podían ser las hembras en ciertas situaciones. Aunque no sabía con exactitud la razón por la cual habían terminado enganchadas en un duelo de golpes, podía jurar que tenía algo que ver con el vengador Uchiha. Conociendo a Karin y sus muchos intentos por conquistarlo, podía apostar todo su dinero, si lo tuviese, en que estaba peleando a razón de celos.

Celos de la pequeña muchacha de cabellos rosas. No entendía que efecto tenía ella en ese lugar, pero Naruto y Sasuke no parecían poder llevarle la contra.

Él no era crédulo tampoco. En el momento en el que pisó aquel lugar, supo que unos cuantos cambios iban a generarse en Taka, y luego de varios días habitando ahí, podía afirmar que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Podía observar cómo se comportaba le Uchiha alrededor de su antiguo equipo, ya que a pesar de no omitir mucho comentario, las intenciones estaban presentes.

El hombre silencioso y poco comunicativo, había pasado a mostrarse más interesado en un alrededor que no le aportaba nada a su venganza. Sí, ciertamente estaban allí para acabar con Danzo y Madara, pero esos últimos días, no habían sido más que puro caos y descontrol. Nada de lo que habían hecho había sido un aporte a lo que podía ser el ataque a Konoha, y sin embargo, el Uchiha no daba señales de molestia alguna.

Lo podía ver encabronado, pero sabía que no era por su venganza. Era porque Sakura y Naruto lo estaba volviendo algo que él hacía tiempo no era. Suigetsu podía notar como los cambios de humor de su líder, iban ligados a las actividades y sentimientos del resto. Nunca lo había podido entender como un hombre. Siempre lo vio como un ninja vengativo y con un solo propósito. Una maquina que solo funcionaba si era en relaciona un objetivo.

Pero el Uchiha había cambiado y ya no parecía necesitar a Taka como grupo solido, más bien que lo que verdaderamente necesitaba era su antigua vida, por mucho que le doliese.

Y la estaba obteniendo.

Le gustara o no.

.

* * *

.

¡Hola gente!

Bueno, quería empezar por decir que tenía planeado meter algo de Naru-Hina en este capítulo, pero me entusiasme con la pelea Karin-Sakura, y el dialogo de nuestra pelirrosa con el sexy Uchiha, así que no pude meterlo.

_Lo lamento, pero el Sasusaku me puede…_

Este capítulo no iba a ser así en un principio. Lo cambie varias veces, porque no quería avanzar mucho de una en la relación Sasuke-Sakura, aunque creo que no lo logre… jajaja.

En un review del capítulo anterior que me dejo **MGGSS**, propuso que la historia tuviese mas dialogo… así que pues, aquí esta. No sé si es suficiente, pero ustedes dirán. Deben entender que describir el entorno y los sentimientos también es sumamente importante.

Eso es para que sepan que yo si leo sus comentarios y me los tomo enserio.

Quería informarles que, para el capitulo que viene no, para el oootro, van a poder leer una serie de sucesos interesantes y graciosos. Ya sé que esta es una historia principalmente Drama/Romance, pero siempre es necesario un toque de comedia.

Me rio de solo acordarme que es lo que voy a plantear… haha.

Me voy despidiendo… gracias por leer…** ¿me dejan algún review?**

**¡Saludos!**

.

* * *

…**You think you are winning, but you don't know how much you are really losing…**

* * *

.


	17. aleluya

.

"_Pero el Uchiha había cambiado y ya no parecía necesitar a Taka como grupo solido, más bien que lo que verdaderamente necesitaba era su antigua vida, por mucho que le doliese._

…_Y la estaba obteniendo. Le gustara o no"_

_._

* * *

**_ALELUYA_**

* * *

_._

**_It takes two to tango… _**

_._

_-¿_Podrías quedarte quieta de una buena vez Sakura?- pidió lo mas amablemente posible, a lo que las palabras salían de su boca.

-Lo lamento- susurro quedadamente la muchacha, mientras que miraba al extremo opuesto de la habitación. No quería mirarlo. Más bien, quería aparentar que todo aquello no estaba pasando. Este no era el Sasuke que ella conocía, y estaba teniendo un fuerte dilema interno en sí debería confiar o no.

-Mueve los dedos- volvió a indicar, acomodando mejor la pequeña mano de la mujer presente, entre las suyas. Llevaba las mangas del haori remangadas para comodidad. Lo que era extrañamente contraproducente y estúpido.

Él no era la clase de hombre que se tomaba libertades a la hora de tratar a las personas. Más bien, el hecho de estar en la misma habitación con una mujer, la cual conocía al pie de la letra y podía controlar a su perfecto antojo, no le impulsaba el sentimiento de mandar todo a la mierda, mandarla callar y dejar que la situación girara fuera de control.

No quería empeorar más las cosas. Quería su venganza. Y si para eso necesitaba tratar de llevarse adecuadamente con su ex equipo, lo intentaría, después de todo, no eran completos desconocidos y un error, podía costarle muy caro.

-Ay… eso duele-murmuró la pelirrosa por lo bajo. Pero a esas alturas no pudo diferenciar si lo que le dolía era la mano o el cuerpo por la tensión que le estaba imponiendo.

-Tsk, no seas niña- gruño. Tenía la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia adelante, por sobre su mano, observándola. Todo aquello era increíblemente extraño. Se suponía que Sasuke no sabía nada de medicina, y ella era la doctora profesional. Los roles deberían de estar invertidos, sin embargo allí estaba el portador del sharingan, observando su mano como tratando de adivinar que le sucedía, cuando ella perfectamente podía curarla con chakra.

Un remolino de ideas nublo la cabeza de la muchacha, entre ellas el decirle a Sasuke que estaba perdiendo su tiempo en observar su mano, que ella podía arreglarlo en un santiamén, sin embargo, algo le gritó en su interior que no lo hiciera. Tal vez era tonto de su parte pensar que aquella situación iba a cambiar algo, pero por lo menos le demostraba algo: Ella era lo suficientemente importante para Sasuke, como para querer ayudarla a sanar.

Y eso era suficiente. Era claramente, más de lo que él le había mostrado en años. Nunca se había abierto de esa manera con ella, y no pensaba dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

-No creo que te hayas roto nada, pero supongo que deberías de controlarla con chakra- murmuró pasando su suave pulgar por sobre la palma de su mano, pudiendo la pelirrosa notar, como leves pinchazos ascendían desde su muñeca hasta el resto de su brazo. La adrenalina le estaba jugando una mala pasada, o tal vez, tuviera algún nervio maltrecho gracias a la paliza que le propinó a Karin.

-¿Cómo sabes que no tengo nada roto?- preguntó curiosa. Sabía que su mano estaba adolorida y algo adormecida por el chakra que le aplicó, pero la idea de saber cómo Sasuke sabía de medicina, le intrigaba demasiado.

-Cuando me rompí la mano unos meses atrás, se me hinchó casi al instante- respondió soltado a la pelirrosa.

Sakura cerró los dedos y los apretó en un puño.

-¿Cómo te la rompiste?- Insistió.

-En una pelea

-¿Con Madara?- exclamó casi horrorizada y saltando de la cama en la que se encontraba, para terminar parada entre las piernas de Sasuke, quien la miraba como si hubiera enloquecido.

-No. En un entrenamiento con Karin… las cosas se salieron de control.

-¿Qué?- volvió a gritar, pero esta vez emocionada- ¿golpeaste a Karin y te rompiste la mano?

-No- sentenció, con pleno conocimiento de que su boca estaba haciendo fuerza para levantarse hacia arriba. Quería reírse del comentario de la pelirrosa- Le di un golpe a una pared.

-¿Entonces no la golpeaste?

-No…

-¿Estás seguro?-insistió.

-Tsk…si, mi mano no se rompió en Karin- contestó.

Sakura sentía curiosidad, pero suponía que seguir acosándolo para obtener respuestas no la iba a llevar a ningún lado productivo, mas bien, todo terminaría con Sasuke completamente encabronado.

-Está bien, algo es algo supongo- murmuró- Dios, no puedo creer que me haya peleado con Karin de esa manera- terminó pasándose la mano por el cabello, alejándose a la vez de Sasuke.

Su cercanía la ponía nerviosa.

-…

-Digo, ni siquiera insulto cuando estoy con otras personas- a lo que Sasuke no pudo evitar echar un sonido ahogado. Claramente no estaba de acuerdo- No suelo perder el control así.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, te diré que tus palabras no son nada comparadas con las de Karin- comentó- Tu lenguaje es mucho más… fino, por así decirlo. Las hemos oído desde la cocina.

-Oh dios… ¿crees que Suigetsu quiera matarme?- exclamó preocupada- ¡he golpeado a su compañera!

-Y le has tirado del pelo…

-¿lo viste?

-Sí…- dijo sin darle importancia. Verdaderamente lo que le ocurriese a Karin no lo tocaba en lo más mínimo. Podía ser un sínico, pero al menos era sincero.

_-Mierda-_ dijo por lo bajo, tratando de que pasara de los oídos de aquel hombre.

Sin emitir comentario, el muchacho se dirigió hacia la puerta, con la clara intención de salir, pero antes de que pudiera abrirla, Sakura lo detuvo.

-¿Te marchas?

-Sí. Voy a ver como se encuentra Karin.

Las palabras quedaron atoradas en la garganta de Sakura. No quería que fuera a verla.

-Oh, está bien- dijo mirándose las manos- De todas maneras… gracias, si no me hubieses detenido, podría haber pasado algo grave.

-No tiene importancia, lo habría hecho por cualquier mujer- y en el momento en que esas palabras salieron de su boca, Sasuke no pudo evitar mirar sobre su hombro. Lo había arruinado.

Tal vez en lo más profundo de su corazón sabía que Sasuke no hubiese movido un solo dedo para ayudar a alguien que no conociese. Porque esa era la realidad. Era un hombre ingrato, calculador, frio y ególatra. Y aun así, de todos modos, el corazón de Sakura logro romperse un poco más.

-De todas maneras, gracias- consiguió articular.

Sasuke salió de la habitación dejando a Sakura con un cúmulo de ideas revoloteando en su mente. Tenía muchas cosas por hacer, y sin embargo, no podía obligar a su cerebro que le dijese a su cuerpo que reaccionase. Se había quedado estancada en cosas completamente idealistas. Ya no era una niña, tenía que entenderlo.

En ese momento solo quería tomar una ducha, arreglar su mano y tomar un buen trago de sake. Sabía que estaba escondido en la cocina y la idea de irlo a buscar para luego olvidar, se le hacía sumamente tentadora.

El flujo de la adrenalina había disminuido y se encontraba cansada y adolorida. Lanzarse contra Karin, había sido infantil y poco responsable de su parte, y de no haber sido por Sasuke, hubiera sido mucho peor.

"_Si Suigetsu te hace algo, entonces yo tendría que intervenir por ponerte un dedo encima. Y verdaderamente no tengo ganas de hacerlo"_ le había dicho el Uchiha. Pero también le había agregado que lo habría hecho por cualquier mujer, que no tenía importancia.

Pero ahora que lo podía pensar con más claridad, ya que el aire había vuelto a sus pulmones, dudaba que el muchacho hubiese abrazado a cualquier otra mujer unos cuantos minutos más de lo necesario como lo había hecho con ella. Al menos no del mismo modo.

El hombre era un completo témpano de hielo, que odiaba cualquier tipo de contacto físico, por lo que andar ayudando y abrazando personas, sin que tuviese el más mínimo deje sexual, no parecía ser la típica acción que Sasuke llevaría a cabo.

Ella estaba tan concentrada en evitar la mirada del Uchiha mientras que observaba su mano, que no se había percatado que el roce había sido más personal de lo que dictan las normas de cualquier buen samaritano.

Cerró los ojos. Estaba siendo una idiota. Pensar así de un hombre que nunca dio ni la más mínima pauta de afecto por su persona y que de repente se muestra diferente era extraño, y ella todavía no había encontrado una excusa lo suficientemente inteligente para acercarse a Sasuke y confiar en él.

-Soy una completa idiota- susurró.

Acercándose a un pequeño mueble, abrió el primer cajón y saco una muda de ropa. Se bañaría, y saldría renovada a destruirse con una buena y sabrosa botella de sake.

Si a él no le importaba, bien.

A ella tampoco.

_Dos podían jugar ese juego._

_._

* * *

_._

Hinata siempre supo con exactitud qué era lo que le gustaba de Naruto.

Él era exactamente todo lo que ella no era.

Era fuerte y decidido, con un corazón enorme capaz de englobar a todos. Podía dar su vida por cualquier persona sin dar nada a cambio, porque era completa e inevitablemente noble. Era un buen hombre, que solo buscaba ser aceptado.

Desde pequeño, su mayor propósito había sido que lo vieran como algo más que el peligroso chico que albergaba el demonio de Kyubi. Añoraba poder ser considerado un héroe. Y había luchado por ello. Evidentemente, había un mundo de diferencia entre ella y el Uzumaki.

Por su lado, hasta el momento en el que decidió enfrentarse a Konoha, su vida había sido prácticamente monótona. No era alguien de gran carácter, lo que suponía siempre ocupar una posición alejada del resto y sin embargo, a pesar de varios años de vivir en un segundo plano, pudo superponerse y hacer algo por ella misma.

Cuando decidió enfrentarse a Pain para defender a Naruto, que estaba casi entregando su vida por la aldea, no lo pensó dos veces. Aquel hombre era su héroe y su vida. Podía nunca llegar a ser más que el inepto niño portador del Kyubi para muchos, pero para ella, aquel torpe y rechazado chico, había sido su mayor inspiración y su más grande amor.

"_Tu sonrisa me salvo, y no me asusta morir protegiéndote"_ le había dicho en aquella ocasión. Morir a manos de un Akatsuki no significaba nada para ella si al hacerlo, lograba evitarle a Naruto un destino mortal. Estaba completamente dispuesta a dejarlo todo, a renunciar a su vida por él. Nunca le había importado sobresalir, pero si eso lograba hacerle entender al muchacho que lo amaba, entonces lo haría con gusto.

No era alguien egoísta, pero tal vez lo había sido al pretender que alguien la amase porque si. No se consideraba lo suficientemente bonita ni fuerte, pero si podía servir para ayudar a el Uzumaki, lo haría sin pensarlo.

-Hinata-san, creo que la buscan- una voz rompió sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo...?- preguntó anonadada. Pensar en Naruto la agobiaba, y de todas maneras, aquel muchacho parecía ser lo único en lo que podía concentrarse esos días.

-Naruto la está buscando…- volvió a insistir el alto hombre, miembro de Taka.

-Gracias Juugo… a-ahora lo busco- mintió para alentar al hombre a retirarse. No quería ver a la razón de sus conflictos. Ver a Naruto solo empeoraría las cosas. Meses atrás le había dicho que lo amaba, y no había obtenido respuesta alguna.

Con el correr de los días, se había vuelto más y más acostumbrado a su presencia. Lo evitaba, pero lo observaba en sus sombras. Era adicta a su energía.

No quería verlo, pero no podía evitar pasar el tiempo pensando en él. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil quedarse en Konoha. Se hubiera evitado muchos problemas, y dolores de cabeza.

Unos continuados golpes la sacaron de su ensoñación.

Miro con extrañeza la puerta, la cual había sido cerrada segundos atrás por Juugo. Con un nudo en estómago, se encamino a la misma. Las manos le sudaban raramente, lo que la hizo sospechar que estaba volviéndose paranoica. De todas las personas que habitaban en aquel lugar, probablemente la ultima que se detendría a tocar la puerta seria Naruto. Meramente la abriría y entraría gritando.

_Pero dios, que equivocada estaba._

El aire se le detuvo en la garganta en el momento que vio que quien estaba parado frente a su puerta era nada menos que el Uzumaki, con un porte serio y decidido. Seguramente le exigiría una explicación a su falta de comunicación en los últimos días, para lo cual, ella no estaba preparada.

En un rápido movimiento, intento cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero Naruto fue más rápido e introdujo medio cuerpo para parar el portazo.

-Espera Hinata… ¿podemos hablar?- pidió honestamente.

Sin contestar, la muchacha lo miro a los ojos. No podía decirle que no, pero decirle que si sería su condena. Suspirando por lo bajo, concluyo que lo peor era alargar un encuentro que si no ocurría en ese momento, lo haría pronto.

Aún con la duda presente, y el temblor en sus manos, abrió la puerta dejándolo pasar.

-Lo siento- escupió de una el Uzumaki al entrar- por lo que sea que haya hecho, lo siento.

-¿De qué es-estás hablando?- preguntó intrigada tratando de evitar tartamudear.

-Lo siento- volvió a repetir- por cualquier cosa que yo haya hecho que te hiciese ignorarme… de verdad lo lamento Hinata.

Estaba siendo torpe, y lo sabía, pero no podía dejar que las cosas siguiesen el rumbo que estaban tomando. Prefería enfrentar a Hinata y pedir perdón, a seguir viviendo incómodamente por el resto de los días que le quedasen.

Ella solo pudo sonreír.

-No has hecho na-nada Naruto- agregó suspirando- …eres un torpe, yo te-tendría que ser la q-que te pida perdón.

-¿eh?

-Te ignore po-porque tenía miedo.

-¿Miedo de que Hinata?- preguntó acercándose, agachando su mirada para encontrar sus ojos.

La muchacha miraba el suelo. Enfrentarlo era demasiado en ese momento y estaba hablando por hablar. Él la ponía nerviosa y la hacía decir cosas que no eran oportunas. Aunque de todas maneras, después de un "_te amo"_, no hay mucha palabra que pueda agregarse.

-…

Siguió sin responder.

-¿Miedo de mi?- añadió medio dolido- ¿tenias miedo de que te hiciera daño con el Kyubi?

-No… n-no es eso- susurro, moviendo y mirando sus pequeños pies como si aquello fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-¿Entonces de qué?- insistió algo mas abrumado- ¿a que le tienes tanto recelo Hinata?

-Te-tengo miedo que…- susurro por lo bajo- miedo a- a que me rechaces- finalizó levantando los ojos para mirarlo.

Y Naruto no pudo evitar recordar que esa mirada que ella le estaba dando, era la misma contemplación de determinación que tenía el día que se enfrentó a Pain para salvarlo. El día en que casi dio su vida para protegerlo. Recordó las palabras que tanto había esperado oír, y que las había escuchado de la boca de Hinata. _"TE AMO" _nunca antes nadie lo había amado y vivido para decirlo.

Ella había logrado convertirse en su persona valiosa. Lo amaba como hombre y estaba dispuesta a entregar la vida por él. Era el acto más agradable y desinteresado que alguien había hecho por él. Y le agradaba.

Una vez le había dicho que le gustaban las personas como ella, dispuestas y valientes. Pero en ese momento, no se había dado cuenta del completo significado de su frase. No le gustaban todas las personas así. Le gustaba ella. Y había tardado varios años en darse cuenta.

-Hinata, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Ella no contestó, pero siguió mirándolo a sus azules ojos.

-¿Qué se siente estar enamorado?

Su pregunta la abrumó hasta lo más profundo de su ser y sus ojos le perforaron la mirada como tratando de ver directamente su alma.

-N-no puedes preguntarme e-eso- masculló nerviosa, tratando de alejarse, pero Naruto la detuvo por el brazo.

-por favor… ¿Qué se siente?

-Se siente….-comenzó midiendo sus palabras. Ya no había vuelta atrás, pero no planeaba despojar sus sentimientos sin tener una certeza de que iban a ser correspondidos- que darías to-todo por él. La otra persona te completa, y llegas a-a un punto en el que vi-vivir sin él se te hace imposible.

-¿…Morirías por él?- agregó a sabiendas de que la ponía en una situación comprometedora, pero necesitaba respuestas.

-Si…

-¿Hinata…?- añadió- ¿…Morirías por mi?

Un silencio se adueño de la habitación. Ese era el momento en el que todo se ponía sobre la mesa. Había aceptado que lo amaba y se lo había dicho, pero no estaba segura que el muchacho lo recordase. De su pelea con Pain todo era tan confuso. Más, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar lo fácil que sería decirle la verdad.

-... Si

-Yo también.

-¿Qué?- agregó dejando a la tartamudez en el olvido. Su rostro se había levantado tan rápido que el flequillo se le movió hacia los lados. No podía creerlo.

-Una vez me dijiste que me amabas- susurró mirando el suelo, aún tomándola por el brazo- y que morirías orgullosamente protegiéndome… ¿y sabes? Yo también lo haría.

-…

Hinata respiraba lentamente y sin pestañear, con miedo de que la ilusión pudiese caerle encima como un balde de agua fría.

-Yo… yo no sé lo que es amar. No tuve a mis padres para enseñarme, pero…- la miro a los ojos traspasándola con la mirada- me gustas Hinata.

-¿De ve-verdad?- comentó incrédula.

Naruto rió.

-Sí, de verdad.

La Hyuuga podía sentir su corazón hinchándose con sus palabras. Ahí lo tenía, lo que mas había querido. La alegría parecía irradiar de su cuerpo, mezclándose con el de Naruto. No sabía cuando había empezado a llorar, pero ahora que trataba de parar sus lágrimas, no podía conseguirlo.

El Uzumaki sonrió.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?- susurró soltando su brazo, y secando las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas con ambos pulgares.

Hinata asintió.

-¿Puedes repetirlo?-la Hyuuga lo miró extrañada- ¿Puedes repetir lo que me dijiste cuando te enfrentaste a Pain?

Ella sintió como los colores le subían al rostro. La garganta se le cerró rápidamente y sus labios comenzaron a temblar. Las palabras que él quería, requerían de varios meses de terapia. Meses atrás se lo había dicho porque no pensó que fuera a sobrevivir. La vergüenza le podía, y hacía estragos con ella.

-yo…-comenzó-… te a-amo.

Sus ojos, que habían estado cerrados esperando la respuesta que había pedido, se abrieron de golpe. Volver a escuchar esas palabras lo dejaban sin aliento. Apresurado, mostró una radiante y brillosa sonrisa mientras que acercaba el rostro de la chica al suyo.

Sus labios eran más rosas y carnosos cuando se los miraba de cerca, y Naruto sintió su garganta secarse a medida que se acercaba.

Y la besó.

No fue forzado ni profundo. Fue un simple toque de labios. La Hyuuga sintió su corazón explotar, mientras que Naruto pudo comprobar finalmente, lo que era ser amado como el siempre había querido.

.

* * *

.

_Próximamente:_

_-¡Odio a los hombres!- chilló_

_-¡estoy contigo hermana!- agregó mientras que intentaba embocar el contenido del sake en el vaso- ¡son un completo pedazo de caca!_

…

_-¡Sasuke es puto… y Suigetsu también!- Gritaron mientas que reían abrazadas._

_Evidentemente, sería una larga y azorada noche._

_._

* * *

_._

_¡HOLA!_

_Aquí les dejo la continuación._

_Mucho Naru-Hina y algo de Sasu-Saku…. Me ha gustado la verdad. Creo que me volví algo romántica. ¡Tendría que volver al drama!... tal vez matar a algún personaje o algo por el estilo... :)_

_No sé si pueden adivinar gracias al próximamente que es lo que pasara en el próximo capítulo, pero será gracioso._

_..._

_¿El texto tiene muchos diálogos? ¿Pocos? ¿Tiene Faltas? ¿Es Muy largo? ¿Muy corto? Bueno, siéntanse libres de hacérmelo saber para arreglarlo._

_**¿Merezco algún review?** (porfavor digan que si haha sino... ¡que hago acaa!)_

_._

_¡Saludos gente hermosa!_

_Xoxo_

_._

* * *

**_I can't stop loving you_**

* * *

_._


	18. Sake

.

"_Si a él no le importaba, bien._

_A ella tampoco._

_Dos podían jugar ese juego."_

_._

* * *

**_Sake_**

* * *

_._

No quería hacer lo que le había dicho a Sakura que haría, porque verdaderamente le producía un dolor de cabeza de solo pensarlo.

Tal vez era lo más lógico y humano, pero no podía mentirse, muy pocas veces había tenido consideraciones típicas acerca de las personas, como la gente normal tendría. No era ingenuo, eso no le iba a servir de excusa.

Así que, ¿Por qué estaba dirigiéndose a la habitación de Karin?

La respuesta era simple.

Porque era extremadamente orgulloso y prepotente. Esa clase de hombres que si dice algo, por mucho que le duela, no puede retirarlo. Le dijo a Sakura que iba a comprobar cómo estaba Karin después de la paliza que se habían dado, y lo haría. No solo por simple precaución de no develar su fachada ante Sakura, sino porque estaba tratando de llenarse de razones por las cuales debería alejarse de Sakura y el resto del equipo siete de una buena vez por todas.

Y pensó que tal vez, Karin lo podría ayudar. No sabía que podía pasar, pero no podía ser peor que el estado de confusión que tenía en su cabeza en ese momento. Necesitaba alejar a la Haruno.

_Knock knock knock_

El sonido lo asqueó. Todo, absolutamente todo, le gritaba que se alejase de aquel lugar.

-¿Quién es?- escuchó desde adentro.

-Soy yo- se limito a responder, y no pudo evitar pensar lo mucho que se parecía esa situación a un encuentro de amantes.

La puerta se abrió, revelando una Karin con los ojos bien abiertos, como si todavía no creyese lo que estaba pasando. Nunca imagino que el Uchiha se aparecería por su habitación, y mucho menos con su ex equipo merodeando por los alrededores.

-¿Paso algo Sasuke-kun?- preguntó tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible, pero con un deje de erotismo consciente.

-Quería saber cómo estabas- fue directo y al grano.

-¿Yo?- comentó con estupidez, a lo que el Uchiha no pudo evitar rodar los ojos- p-pues bien, algo adolorida por la imbécil esa pelo de chicle, pero nada que no pueda soportar…. ¿quieres pasar?- agregó tocándole el brazo.

-No… ya me iba.

-Oh vamos, tal vez podamos repetir lo de aquella noche- comentó sugestivamente. No por nada Suigetsu la embromaba con sus astutos y sucios intentos de tirarse a su jefe.

-Tsk no… eso fue un error- gruñó.

Y volvió a preguntarse porque había decidió aparecerse por aquella habitación. ¿Era estúpido? Sabía que Karin iba a tratar de lanzársele, pero había estado tan preocupado en sacarse de la cabeza todas las ideas, que no le había importado el hecho de tener sexo con Karin. Y eso lo horrorizó. No era que fuese poco atractiva, porque lo era, simplemente no le atraía. PARA NADA.

-¿Pero no te arrepientes verdad?- susurró acercando su rostro- todavía me acuerdo como gruñías… oh _dios_.

-Hmp…

-¿me pregunto qué pensará la inocente Sakura si se enterase?- comentó sonriente mientras subía su miraba para encontrarse con los negros orbes de Sasuke.

Solo que no vio negro. Vio rojo.

-¿Q-que estás haciendo Sasuke?- dijo retrocediendo. Nunca había visto el sharingan dirigido hacia ella y con intención.

-No se te ocurra decir una palabra…- gruñó- esto no es un juego Karin. Puedo matarte.

-E-está bien- acalló. Tenía miedo y no era suicida. Sabía que aquel hombre no dudaría en matarla.

Sasuke se alejo lentamente por el oscuro pasillo. Más Karin volvió a hablar.

-¿Por qué?

Él no se volteo.

-Dímelo ¿Por qué Sasuke? ¿Por qué no puedo decirlo? No es que estuviese mintiendo.

-Eso no es tu problema, limítate a lo que te digo y cierra tu maldita boca- escupió.

-¡Si lo es!... maldición Sasuke ¿qué carajos te pasa? ¡Este lugar te ha cambiado!- le gritó exasperada- No… retiro lo dicho, no fue el lugar, fueron esos mocosos…

-Ya basta Karin.

-Está bien, pero déjame decirte esto- susurró con veneno en los labios- te estás volviendo débil.

Y el sharingan giró descontrolado en los ojos de Sasuke, quien a esas alturas, ya había volteado y encarado a la muchacha.

Una estruendosa carcajada se escuchó. Karin enmudeció.

-¿Y piensas que tú me haces fuerte?... no me hagas reír- Le contestó para luego retirarse.

Con las palabras en la garganta y un labio tembloroso, la pelirroja se secó las lágrimas. Frustrada y decepcionada, salió disparada para el extremo opuesto del pasillo. La semana pasada había encontrado por equivocación una gran botella de sake en la cocina, mientras que revisaba las alacenas para prepararse algo para cenar.

Quería olvidarse de Sasuke, y el sake parecía ser su mejor opción. Ella no era nada para el Uchiha y nunca lo seria.

_._

* * *

_._

Para el alivio de Sakura, las cosas parecían haberse calmado en el cuartel. No sabía si la escases de ruido se debía a que estaban bajo algún tipo de ataque silencioso y todos los demás presentes habían sido asesinados, o si ya era la supuesta hora de dirigirse a la cama o si el maldito Kami estaba jugándole una broma, pero sinceramente, fuese cual fuese la razón de tal tranquilidad… no le importaba en lo mas mínimo.

Podía acabarse el mundo, pelearse con Sasuke, asesinar a Suigetsu, no casarse, no tener novio, que no le iba a interesar en ese preciso instante. Lo único que anhelaba y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas en ese momento, era su preciada botella de Sake.

Caminando despreocupadamente hacia la cocina, con el claro interés de tomar la botella y agarrarse la borrachera de su vida, no pudo evitar que una sarta de justificaciones por las cuales debía volver a su habitación, encerrarse y alejarse lo más posible de la dichosa botella se colaran en su cabeza.

La primera y más estúpida razón era que era una acción completamente irresponsable de su parte, ya que no solo estaba, deliberadamente, tratando de privarse de su conciencia en estado sobrio, sino que también se sometía a la serie de humillaciones públicas que pudiese cometer bajo los efectos del alcohol.

Y teniendo en cuenta la mala suerte que tenia, no le parecería extraño si alguien se la encontrara y la tomara de punto. Solo rezaba que no fuera Karin, porque después del roce del otro día, sería como poner al diablo a jugar a la bolita y ver cuánto demora en aburrirse.

Gruñendo por lo bajo por tal conclusión y sintiéndose aún más tentada de hacerle caso a su conciencia y no correr a la cocina y bajarse de una la botella de licor, decidió apresurar el paso. Cuanto más rápido llegara, menos tiempo tendría para arrepentirse.

Necesitaba salirse por un momento de la realidad. No quería seguir atada a sus ideas y convicciones. Quería olvidarse de Sasuke y su estúpido habito de rechazar e insultar cualquier muestra de afecto entregada.

¡EL HOMBRE ERA UN MALDITO DESAGRADECIDO! Le importaba muy poco lo que pudiesen pensar o sentir quienes los rodean, era tan egoísta que dolía y para sumarle a la lista de defectos del hombre, como si fueran pocas características las que allí se encontraban, ahora era bipolar.

No le bastaba con solo rechazarla. No… ahora tenía que rechazarla, para después arrepentirse, para dejarla confundida, para luego volver a rechazarla.

Sabía que el Uchiha estaba confundido y que se martirizaba constantemente por haber tomado la decisión de unir fuerzas con los nueve novatos, pero lo había hecho y tenía que aceptarlo. Ya no había vuelta atrás, por lo que andar contrariado y refuñando constantemente, cambiando de ánimo y de personalidad, era no solamente exasperante, sino que era devastador.

Sakura no sabía cómo lidiar con ese hombre. Sobrepasaba sus capacidades. Sasuke ya no era el mismo, de eso estaba segura, pero no podía terminar de definir si esos cambios iban por el buen camino o no. Y en el caso de que no lo hiciesen ¿era tarde para revertir la situación? ¿Podían volver a encaminar a Sasuke y salvarlo de una vida de persecución como criminal?

Dios, ahí era donde entraba el sake.

Tenía mucho en su cabeza, y lo único que le resultaba lo suficientemente tentador y que evitaba que estuviese golpeando su cabeza contra alguna pared de la desesperación, era el simple conocimiento de que en algún lugar de la cocina, estaba el líquido que podía apartarla de la confusa y negra realidad en la que vivía.

_Alabado sea el sake._

.

* * *

.

Cuando Sakura ingresó a la cocina a oscuras, y encendió la luz, quedó paralizada. No esperaba ver lo que se encontraba frente a sus ojos.

Karin estaba sentada en una de las tantas sillas de aquel lugar. Su mano apretaba fuertemente el vaso que contenía el líquido que ella anhelaba, mientras que la otra sostenía la botella que estaba apoyada sobre la oscura madera. Un montón de vasos se encontraban desperdigados por la larga mesa, dándole al lugar un aire de descontrol localizado irresistible.

Observó como la pelirroja se acomodaba los lentes despreocupadamente y giraba el vaso sobre la mesa, para luego bebérselo de un sorbo y tomar la botella de alcohol que se encontraba frente a sus ojos y rellenar el contenido.

La rabia la inundó.

_-¡Oye!_ Ese es mi sake- espetó. No había pasado las mil y una para ganarle a su para llegar a la cocina y que ella se acabase el licor.

-Es bien sabroso…- la escuchó murmurar, mientras que volvía a tragar de una el liquido de su vaso.

-¡Ey, ya deja de tomar! Vas a acabártelo- le gritó.

Karin pareció considerarlo, porque al segundo se había quedado inmóvil observando su vacio vaso. Sakura la miró intrigada. Primero se comportaba como una borracha y al segundo se volvía una estatua.

Acercándose para mirarla más de cerca, notó las marcas rojas bajo sus ojos y la humedad de sus cachetes. La muchacha visiblemente había llorado.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?

Sakura Haruno no era una mala persona. Podía odiar a muerte a alguien, pero en el instante en que percibía que algo estaba mal con la misma, su mente le jugaba una mala pasada. Tal vez su profesión de médica le enseño a ser compasiva sin importar de quien se trate.

-Que te importa- dijo arrastrando la ere y con los cachetes visiblemente sonrojados- ¡tu-tu me golpeaste!

-Tú también lo hiciste- le recriminó.

-Sí, pero a mí me ha dolido- contestó como una niña pequeña, a lo que Sakura no pudo evitar reír.

-A mi también…

-Pues, que bueno escucharlo entonces- contestó volviendo a arrastrar la ere.

Sakura volvió a reír. No sabía lo que tenía la situación que se le hacía extremadamente hilarante. Una Karin con complejo de niña indefensa, mal hablada y con corto vocabulario se le hacía inevitable a la risa.

-venga, sírveme uno- le pidió acercándole un vaso y tomando asiento junto a la pelirroja-… y no escatimes….

-No no, ¡hasta el tope señora!- le gritó mientras que cazaba la botella e intentaba de derramar el liquido dentro del vaso y no sobre la mesa.

Sakura olió el contenido y todos sus sentidos se activaron. _Grandioso y Estupendo alcohol._

_._

* * *

_._

_Una hora después…_

_-¡Y_ le dije que se quedara quieto!- chilló una voz entre risas- ¡y-y-y me dijo "calla ya"! ¡Y le dije que entonces se jodiera! ¡Y terminó pisando la caca!-terminó explotando entre risas.

-¡…!- Sakura no atinaba a contestar, estaba estirada sobre la mesa, girando tomándose la panza, mientras que lagrimas caían por sus ojos, en la medida en que se retorcía de la risa.

La idea de Suigetsu con caca en su zapato era más graciosa de lo que podría serlo en cualquier situación normal. Es decir, sin sake de por medio.

-¡Si shh shh! ¡Y-y eso no es todo!- trato de callarla para poder hablar mientras que se paraba sobre la silla- cuando giro para rezongarme… ¡se patino! ¡Y CAYÓ DE CULO EN LA CACA!

-…hahaha- chillaba la pelirrosa mientras que retomaba su conjunto de carcajadas, agregándole ahora que una intensidad diferente.

-¡Si! ¡Pero, shh que no termino!- dijo tratando de pararse en la mesa, fallando rotundamente y cayendo de espalda sobre el piso.

Un silencio se apodero de la habitación. Sakura, que a esas alturas estaba totalmente empapada de sake, lágrimas y transpiración, se arrimó al borde de la mesa arrastrándose para mirar el piso.

Karin estaba tiraba, completamente anonadada como si no entendiera lo que acababa de pasar.

Y las risas volvieron a comenzar.

-hahaha ¿eso- eso es lo que le paso a Suigetsu?- comentó mientras que la miraba, y estiraba la mano para ayudarla a levantar.

-Sí, algo así- consiguió vocalizar, para luego estirarse, aceptar la mano de Sakura y tirar de ella, haciéndola caer de la mesa, trayendo consigo sillas, vasos y algún que otro adorno.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso fue una maldad!- reprochó, cuando se pudo enderezar, pero aún despatarrada en el piso, junto a Karin.

-…

-…

-…_Hip_

-¡…hahaha eso te pasa por molestarme zanahoria! - Le gritó apuntándole con el dedo la Haruno- ¡tienes _hip_-o!

-haha mira ahora quien tiene hipo _hip-_señaló- para luego estirarse a tomar la botella de la mesa, recostarse contra la pared y darle un largo sorbo.

-Ey, déjame algo- le gritó arrebatándole el licor y tomando asiento a su lado.

-brindemos…_hip_ por los hombres, ¿Quién los necesita?-murmuró Sakura entre sorbos, quemando su garganta.

Karin acercó su vaso para que la chica le sirviera. Vale decir que la mitad del contenido terminó en el piso y que ambas lo miraron con la evidente intención de pasar la lengua para no desperdiciarlo.

-Si… ¡salud!- acordó bebiendo todo de un tirón.

-¿sabes?... tu cabello es MUY rojo- sentenció mirándole con los ojos bien abiertos y acentuando el muy.

-y el tuyo muy rosa…- comentó mirándolo intensamente- y esta_ hip_ bien corto

-si… y el tuyo bien largo…

-Sí, pero el tuyo es más bonito-agregó frustrada.

-No, el tuyo lo es _hip_, es rojo- comentó alargando la o de la última palabra y haciendo una seña con las manos como si fuera una explosión.

-¡NO! ¡Que el tuyo es más bonito!- le gritó tratando de ganar una discusión.

-¡QUE NO!

-¡Bueno, está bien! _Hip… _pero tú tienes las tetas más grandes que las mías- indicó Karin haciendo señas- ¡míratelas! Parece que tuvieras algo escondido ahí dentro…

-¿de verdad?- preguntó bajándose un poco el cierre para mirar dentro desconfiando de lo que la muchacha le había dicho.

-¡Si! A mí ni con el sexo me crecen- dijo frustrada- ¡soy una patética tabla de planchar!

-¿con el sexo te crecen las tetas?- exclamó horrorizada, no quería tenerlas más grandes, ¡seria como Tsunade!-¡no voy a tener sexo nunca!

-¡uho! Alto ahí hermana… no me digas que eres virgen- saltó asombrada.

-¡sí! ¡Soy una señorita de sociedad, no una regalada!-contestó haciendo un mohín

-¡Ey yo no soy una regalada!- gruñó

-¿te sentiste identificada?- rio mientras que tomaba un sorbo de sake.

-¡no… virgen maría! Espetó mientras que volvió a su rutina de reír.

-¡deja de reírte zanahoria!... ¡no es gracioso!- comento avergonzada.

-pero el sexo es normal, mira, para empezar necesitas un hombre desnudo… preferentemente uno sexy obviamente- explicó- luego lo que tienes que hacer es…

-¡basta! ¡Ya sé cómo funciona, es algo bastante simple!- le gritó mientras que se embutía la botella en la boca completamente avergonzada.

-¿¡pero entonces porque no lo haces!- comento robándole la botella.

-¡porque nadie ha intentado hacerlo conmigo maldición! _hip…hip- _exclamó enfurecida mientras que enrojecía aun mas.

-Oh cariño, los hombres son como los monos-explicó- van a querer ponerla en cualquier agujero, así que no te preocupes…

-¡¿y eso que significa! ¿Qué mi "agujero" no es atractivo?- exclamó horrorizada mientras hacía señas con las manos.

-No se… tal vez no lo muestras demasiado…- reflexionó.

-¡KARIN! ¡Eres una puerca, igual a Ino!- la acusó- siempre tratando de hacer comentarios acerca del sexo con Sasuke…

-¿sexo con Sasuke?- preguntó interesada y ya con la visión borrosa- Uy, es buenísimo

-¿TIVISTE SEXO CON SASUKE?- exclamó parándose de golpe e inmediatamente tomándose la cabeza y tratando de atinarle a la silla más cercana. Se iría de bruces al piso.

-Sí, hace algunos años…- comentó- no recuerdo mucho, pero estuvo espectacular.

-¿Cómo que no recuerdas mucho? ¿Lo drogaste?- la cortó-.

-Tsk, algo así, pero valió la pena…

Sakura se quedo callada meditando sus opciones. Lo bueno del alcohol era que no iba a acordarse de nada de lo que hiciera, por ende, no tendría remordimientos luego salvo que alguien le recordase sus acciones.

-¿Estas pensando en hacerlo verdad?

-…

-Oh dios, ¿estás pensando en drogar a Sasuke verdad?

-no… bueno, tal vez sí, es solo que no puedo creer que mi agujero no sea atractivo- dijo preocupada- ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡Es común y corriente!

-quien sabe… ¿quieres que le eche un vistazo?- pregunto acercándose.

-¡NO! así estoy bien… ¡déjame con mi agujero rechazado!

-ok, como quieras- comentó acostándose en el piso, llevando consigo la botella de sake y un vaso- maldición, quiero un novio…

-Yo no… ¡Odio a los hombres!- chilló subiéndose a la mesa como aclamando un grito de guerra

-¡estoy contigo hermana!- agregó mientras que trataba de subir e intentaba embocar el contenido del sake en el recipiente- ¡son un completo pedazo de caca!

- _Hip_ ¡Cuidado!- exclamó la pelirrosa, pero antes de que pudiera terminar, la mesa en la que se encontraban, cedió ante el peso de Karin cuando intentó subir y se dio vuelta, haciendo un espantoso ruido y dejando a ambas mujeres, una vez más, en el piso.

.

* * *

.

Suigetsu maldijo por lo bajo.

No solo era insoportable el hecho de que no podía dormir por su propia cuenta, que a esas horas de la noche alquilen tenía que estar armando ruido por algún lado.

El estruendo que escucho había sido fuerte, y la curiosidad le pudo. Se levanto de la cama con rapidez y salió medio desnudo. Total, entre eso y demorar vistiéndose prefería salir solamente con lo de abajo. Además, en el caso de que algo peligroso estuviese pasando, prefería morir cómodo y consiente, que lo agarraran en plena mudanza de ropa.

Evidentemente esa no era su noche.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke Uchiha no era un hombre de mucha paciencia. Haber tenido que lidiar con Karin horas antes lo había estresado demasiado, y no pretendía seguir rechazando la idea de que el golpe seco que había escuchado segundos atrás tenía algo que ver con la muchacha. La última vez que la había rechazado, había tirado abajo un árbol.

A ojos de Sasuke, la mujer estaba loca. Pero era su responsabilidad, porque pertenecía a Taka. Él la había buscado para que se le uniese, y el tenia que lidiar con ella.

_Carajo_- pensó- _Malditas mujeres._

.

* * *

.

-Oye, ahora que lo pienso…-reflexiono Sakura aun tirada en el piso- creo que Sasuke es gay…

-¿gay?- dijo horrorizada pasándole la botella a su compañera- ¿así como de "me gustan los hombres"? ¿Gay?

-Aha… es decir, nunca lo vi con una chica- reflexiono mirándola a los ojos con aire confabulador- se acostó contigo sí, ¡pero tuviste que drogarlo!.. Eso no es evidencia de NADA.

-_Oh mierda_…

-Si… aha… ¡UCHIHA SASUKE ES GAY!- finalizo.

-¿Y Suigetsu también, vale?

Su conclusión era tan exacta. Era la única conclusión lógica que se le pudiese ocurrir en esos momentos. No había otra razón por la cual al muchacho no le gustara el contacto físico con una mujer. Es decir, muchas veces se había abrazado con Naruto, y _Dios_, casi lo olvidaba, Sasuke Uchiha se había besado con Uzumaki Naruto.

-¡que desperdicio!- lloriqueó- ¡soy una desgraciada! ¡Amo a un hombre que es GAY y con evidencias!

-eso es deprimente… _hip- _comentó mientras la abrazaba.

-¡Si! ¡Y el único hombre que ha intentado algo conmigo es el cejotas! ¡Y él es feo y raro!- lloró aun más-¡que hice yo para merecer esto!

-Ya lo sé, ¡inventemos una canción!- exclamó- te hará sentir mucho mejor…

-no lo creo- respondió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sí, vas a ver… repite conmigo_: "Sasuke es puto y Suigetsu también"_

_-…_

-Anda…_ ""Sasuke es puto y Suigetsu también"_

_-…"Sasuke es puto y Suigetsu también"_

-¡Eso!- aclamó, mientras que se entraba a mecer lado a lado llevando consigo a Sakura- _"Sasuke es GAY y Suigetsu también"_

_-"Sasuke es GAY y Suigetsu también"_

Luego de varios minutos de composición, la canción había perdido totalmente el ritmo y las palabras no tenían coherencia alguna. Cada una de las dos mujeres aportaba ideas, pero no se empeñaba en hacerlas rimas, dado como resultado un conjunto de frases con odio dirigidas directamente a dos de los miembros de Taka.

La canción adoptó un ritmo lento y pegadizo, que las hizo reír a carcajadas. Verdaderamente era la composición del siglo. Tal vez podrían venderla y hacerse ricas, o hacerle pancartas como medio de promoción.

"_Sasuke es puto y Suigetsu también,_

"_Sasuke es gay y Suigetsu también,_

_Sasuke tiene un palo en el trasero y_

_Suigetsu nooo. Suigetsu piso caca y luego se refregooo,_

_Sasuke es puto y Suigetsu también,_

_Sasuke es gay y Suigetsu también..."_

Y la canción seguía. Y seguía y seguía y ellas seguías meciéndose como dos pequeñas niñas, con la botella de sake vacía a sus pies y un desorden masivo a su alrededor.

Y así fue justamente como las encontraron Sasuke y Suigetsu.

.

* * *

.

El destino debía de no quererlos para nada, porque era la segunda vez que se encontraban en una situación en la que las dos protagonistas eran las dos mujeres más ruidosas del cuartel y ellos eran los únicos que parecían lo suficientemente estúpidos para ir a ver qué pasa.

No veían ni a Naruto, ni a Hinata, ni a Juugo, entonces, evidentemente, o tenían una especie de sensor que tintineaba cuando Karin y Sakura estaban metidas en algún entrevero o simplemente eran unos desgraciados con mala suerte.

No solo ellas estaban completamente borrachas, sino que en su gracia, habían decidido crear una canción completamente dedicada a lo gay que eran.

-¿Qué carajo está pasando?- sentenció Sasuke. El no era gay ni mucho menos.

Unas carcajadas se escucharon en respuesta. Ambas mujeres se descostillaban de la risa al oírlo.

-Pregunte ¿Qué carajo está pasando?

-¿No lo ves?… estamos cantando Sasuke-kun…- respondió Sakura con las mejillas sonrojadas del alcohol y sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-Ya lo vemos eso princesa… ¿pero porque están cantando _eso_?- cuestionó Suigetsu

-Es que al final descubrimos su secreto- decretó mirando a Karin quien le daba una mirada cómplice y segura- son gays.

-¿Qué?- gritaron ambos.

-Si, pero no tienen por qué ocultarlo, es algo normal… ¿verdad Karin?- a lo que la susodicha solo asintió, acompañándolo con un movimiento de hombros hacia arriba.

-Corten con esta pavada y vuelvan a sus habitaciones- ordenó el Uchiha, pero las palabras quedaron en el aire porque las muchachas habían vuelto con la rutina de las carcajadas.

Tomando aire con dificultad, Karin consiguió hablar.

-Sakura y yo, hemos decidido que seres un idiota y _NO_ nos gustas mas Sasuke- comentó, a lo que su cómplice le sonrió, aprobando su comentario.

La borrachera, en vez de alejarla de la realidad, la hacía crear frases con sentido y con un alto grado de peligro contenido. Sasuke y Suigetsu no caían en sus cabales, horas atrás habían tratado de arrancarse los pelos y ahora cantaban y se abrazaban como intimas amigas. ¡Maldición, hasta habían logrado complotar en su contra!

-¿No les gusta más Sasuke?- comento sin creerlo el espadachín, con un aire de burla presente.

Karin le dio un puñetazo en medio de la cara.

-¡oye! ¿Por qué me pegas?

-¡Porque no nos gusta más Sasuke!

-… eso no tiene nada de lógica Karin, incluso para ti- espetó.

Echándole una mirada cómplice a Suigetsu, Sasuke pretendió ponerle fin a todo aquello. Se dirigieron hacia ambas mujeres y las levantaron. Mientras que Hozuki había optado por agarrarla de los pies a Karin, tirando de ella, arrastrándola por el piso, el Uchiha se había lanzado a la Haruno sobre su hombro como un saco de patatas.

Ignorando los gritos de Karin, quien juraba que iba a matar a Suigetsu por hacerla limpiar el piso con su cuerpo, la Haruno reía haciéndole señal señalando el culo del Uchiha levantando los pulgares.

Evidentemente, sería una larga y azorada noche.

.

* * *

.

_Próximamente:_

_-¿Que estás haciendo Sakura?- preguntó entre asombrado y desconfiado_

_-nada…_

_-Me besaste- sentenció._

_-No, no lo hice- contestó cruzándose de brazos y mirando a un lado._

_-Si lo hiciste-_

_-¡Bueno! ¡Si lo hice!...-aceptó levantando los brazos como pequeña y refuñando- Dios, qué difícil es hacer atractivo mi agujero…_

_-Perdón ¿tú qué?_

.

* * *

.

Hola.

Este capítulo se ha alargado más de lo esperado. No iba a haber tanta conversación entre Sakura y Karin pero una cosa derivo en la otra y pues. No pude parar…

El capitulo que viene también tendrá un deje de gracia, porque la borrachera sigue en su sistema…

¿Les gusto?

**¿Me dejan un review?**

Voy a regresarle el drama a esta historia. Necesito matar a alguien. ¿Quién piensan que podría ser?

¡Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia desde el principio y se toman el tiempo para comentar, al final serán recompensados amigos... :)!

¡Saludos!

.


	19. completamente contraproducente

.

"_No solo ellas estaban completamente borrachas, sino que en su gracia, habían decidido crear una canción completamente dedicada a lo gay que eran._

_Evidentemente, sería una larga y azorada noche"_

_._

* * *

**Extremadamente contraproducente**

* * *

_._

_-_Deja ya de chillar Karin…-gruñó por lo bajo el Hozuki- estás haciendo un escándalo aún más grande de los que sueles hacer…

-¡ya cállate idiota! –Le gritó pataleando-¡Voy a cerrar mi boca en el momento en el que dejes de pasearme como si fuera un sucio trapo!

-Maldición, ya quisiera yo estar en mi cama…-murmuró lo suficientemente bajo para zafar del oído de su compañera, lo que no pensó sería muy difícil, debido al estado de borrachera que cargaba.

Pero no podía equivocarse más. Karin estaba borracha, no sorda. Y por reglas generales del universo, lo que una persona borracha no escucha, lo inventa. Que termina siendo mil veces peor que el comentario original en sí.

-¿Qué dijiste Suigetsu?- comentó la mujer que a esas alturas tenía una maleza en lugar de cabello.

-Nada zanahoria, tú sigue con tu trabajo…

-¿Qué trabajo idiota?- preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Pues limpiar el piso, vienes haciendo una labor estupenda…- rió- a este ritmo creo que hasta podríamos cobrarle al Uchiha por la limpieza… ¿no lo crees?

-¡Que te jodan Suigetsu!- le gritó pataleando- ¡primero dices que quieres llevarme a la cama y luego me tratas como un trapo de segunda mano!

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca mujer?- se atragantó mientras apuraba las palabras, bajando la velocidad de sus pasos para mirar a Karin- ¿Cuándo dije yo que quería llevarte a la cama?

-¡Hace diez segundos anormal!-espetó cruzándose de brazos- … _oh vamos_, no te hagas el desentendido…

-De verdad la perdiste, esta vez sí…

-¿Qué perdí?

-¡LA CABEZA KARIN!- gritó soltándola y girándose- quisiera pensar que es obra del alcohol, pero dudo que lo sea… yo nunca dije que quería lleva-

Y las palabras murieron en su boca, porque la ficha de la situación le cayó rápidamente. En vez de "_ya quisiera yo estar en mi cama", _su compañera no podía haber entendido otra cosa más que "_ya quisiera yo llevarte a mi cama"._ Evidentemente no había sido a propósito, o eso se convencía de pensar, aunque era extraño que el oído se le desviara dependiendo de la persona que esté hablando y lo que se esté diciendo.

¿Tenía algún estilo de filtro en el oído? ¿O simplemente estaba jugando a ver que tanto lio podía armar antes del amanecer?

Él no era tonto ni lento. Era un hombre, con hormonas y extremadamente aprovechado, le gustara aceptarlo o no, y probablemente si la situación fuese otra y el lugar no fuera una especie de cubículo dos por dos, del cual no había escapatoria, se le hubiese cruzado, _tal vez_, por la mente, la idea de sacarle provecho a las acusaciones de Karin.

-…_carajo_- suspiró resignado. Esto no iba a terminar bien- yo no dije eso Karin. Has escuchado mal.

-¿lo hice?- murmuró levantándose del suelo.

-si…

-¿estás seguro que escuche mal…_Suigetsu_?- arrastró la lengua lo mas que pudo sobre esas palabras. Su intención rozaba lo escandaloso de lo obvia que era.

Existían muchos tipos de posturas que una podía adquirir cuando el alcohol adopta un flujo desenfrenado e incontrolado por el cuerpo humano, pero de todas esas, la que Karin podía adoptar era la de _excitada_.

Jodido destino y sus maneras de cagarle la noche. No se consideraba buena persona, pero este tipo de prueba ponía al límite sus capacidades de autocontrol.

-Si…- dijo tragando seco cuando Karin pasó una mano por su pecho- vete a dormir.

-No quiero…-agregó sonriendo de medio lado.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que estás haciendo Karin, vete a dormir- contestó separando su suave mano de su pecho.

-_Oh venga_… ¿me vas a negar que no te quieres divertir?

-¡YA BASTA KARIN!...-gritó- estás jugando con fuego.

-Deja que me queme entonces…- espetó sonriendo y saltando sobre el hombre, quien desprevenido como estaba, no pudo sostenerse de pie, arrastrando consigo a la muchacha.

Si la situación podía ponerse aún más incomoda de lo que ya estaba, un carraspeo los saco de su plano. Juugo se encontraba parado en el medio del pasillo, mirándolos con los ojos plenamente abiertos y con una cara de culpa imponente. Probablemente certificaba que los había interrumpido.

-Siento interrumpir…

-Oye hermano… esto no es lo que parece- aclaró Hozuki mientras empujaba a Karin de arriba suyo-… de verdad.

-Ya lo creo…- murmuro levantando una ceja, a lo que Karin se estiraba para sacarle la remera a Suigetsu como si su vida dependiese de ello, y el muchacho luchaba por levantarse.

-¡Ya déjame mujer psicópata!- gritó saltando fuera de sus garras y tratando de esconderse de la pared humana que formaba su compañero de equipo.

-Veo que congeniaron bastante bien- comentó divertido- … pensé que esto iba a demorar más en darse…

-¿de qué hablas?

-tú y Karin… pensé que iban a demorar más en juntarse…

-¿Qué? ¡Déjate de bromas idiota!...- gritó entre preocupado y escandalizado el otro hombre-… ¡yo me largo!

No habían pasado más de cinco segundos desde que Suigetsu había desaparecido por el pasillo, como si el mismo diablo lo estuviese persiguiendo, que Karin había adoptado una postura extraña. Sus ojos, habían pasado de estar enfocados en la figura que se alejaba a lo largo del pasillo, al alto y corpulento hombre frente a sus ojos.

Estaba borracha, excitada, sin escrúpulos ni preocupaciones. Por ende, ¿qué era lo más lógico por hacer?

-Hola… _Juugo…_

_-…Oh no…. _Yo me largo_._

_._

* * *

_._

Sasuke caminaba despreocupadamente por el largo y oscuro pasillo. La muchacha a sus hombros había dejado de chillar dos minutos atrás, volviendo el lugar aun más lúgubre y parecido a una tumba.

Sus oídos agradecían el silencio, mas su cuerpo no. Estaba cansado y tenía que encargarse de depositar a Sakura en su cama, rezar para que no se despierte y retirarse. Lo que era como tratar de pedirle a Naruto que dejase de comer ramen por un mes.

Hasta ese momento, su mayor preocupación había sido como rechazar o mantenerse lo suficientemente alejado de su antiguo equipo, para ser lo suficientemente fría para actuar, sin que le importase las repercusiones que pudiese haber en el resto. No era un hombre de preocupaciones triviales, y sin embargo, allí estaba ahora pensando, como había hecho para enredarse más de la cuenta con la molesta pelirrosa y el escandaloso dobe.

Acomodando el peso de la mujer sobre su hombro, noto como sus manos reposaban sobre las piernas de la misma. El sistema de bolsa de papa era mucho más práctico que el empleado por Suigetsu, quien aparentemente había arrastrado a Karin hasta su habitación. Llevar a Sakura al hombro suponía menos uso de fuerza. La muchacha no pesaba nada, pero teniendo en cuenta la hora que era, y el cansancio que tenia, lo último que quería era derrochar fuerzas.

Más sin embargo, el único problema que tenía, es que su método significaba un contacto mayor. Sus grandes y blancas manos estaban apoyadas sobre la parte de atrás de los muslos de Sakura, pero aun teniendo en cuenta que era por simple precaución, ya que si la soltaba, se iría de bruces al suelo, las manos no dejaban de sudarle.

Sí, era un hombre, pero nunca había sido el tipo que se preocupara por las reacciones de su cuerpo para con ellas. Su venganza lo era todo, y nadie podía interponerse, mucho menos una débil mujer. Aun así, sus hormonas e ideas parecían haberse subido a un carrusel de descontrol, prohibiéndole centrarse ne lo que verdaderamente era importante para él:

Su venganza.

Aunque tratara de negarlo, Sakura siempre había tenido un tipo de control especial sobre él, solo que el mismo nunca había llegado a mayores porque él era solo un niño con una mente despejada, fija en un objetivo y con sed de poder.

Mas ahora no anhelaba nada de eso. No quería poder, quería justicia. Tenía un objetivo, pero era compartido, lo que le impedía alejarse más de la cuenta si quería tener éxito.

Y su mayor problema, era que ahora, ya no tenía la mente despejada. Se había vuelto casi _humano_.

.

* * *

.

Ya estaban pasadas las tres de la mañana cuando Suigetsu por fin logro entrar a la deriva del sueño. Por horas había girado en la cama sin lograr pegar un ojo. Los gritos de Karin acerca de que quería llevársela a la su cama para hacerle _Dios sabe qué cosa, _y sus intentos frustrados de seducirlo hasta el punto de hacerlo dudar de si debía ceder o no –y verdaderamente lo pensó- lo habían dejado completamente eléctrico.

Un zumbido molesto lo había acompañado por los últimos ochenta minutos y era un detonador de histeria.

La chica era tan molesta. Ni siquiera después de varios años como compañeros había aprendido a bajarle un decibel a su locura. Esto del amor no correspondido le ponía los pelos de punta, porque sabía que el que cobraba luego de que Karin era rechazada por el Uchiha, era él. ¡Y gratuitamente!

Sasuke no había cruzado palabras con Karin, pero era completamente incuestionable que la chica estaba en ese estado de borrachera por su culpa. El heredero Uchiha era el tempano de hielo intratable e imperdonable, mas sin embargo, era quien tenía todas las mujeres.

Y lo peor de todo, es que no entendía como su compañera podía estar excesiva y inevitablemente colada por ese hombre. Era un sínico, ególatra, frio, calculador e insensible bueno para nada.

Era atractivo sí, no lo negaba, era hombre pero no era ciego, tal vez él no tuviese una perfecta piel blanca o unos pinchudos cabellos negros, pero definitivamente no era un completo hijo de perra.

¿Eso no era lo suficientemente atractivo como para acreditarle una mínima cuota de respeto por parte de la pelirroja? ¿No era lo suficientemente bueno para contrarrestar el mal humor del Uchiha las veinticuatro horas del día, y llamar un poco la atención?

.

* * *

.

Girando el pestillo con una mano y sosteniendo el cuerpo muerto sobre su hombro con la otra, el Uchiha ingresó a la habitación de la pelirrosa.

Nunca había ingresado de aquella manera, y sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar lo poco _Sakura_ que era aquel lugar.

Paredes color crema y un blanco techo eran la base de fondo. Algunas manchas se podían observar en las esquinas superiores del cuarto, causadas por la erosión de la tierra y el agua al pasar de los años, que desgastaban la pintura tiñéndola de un intenso color verde oscuro.

Una solitaria cama se encontraba en el centro de la habitación. Aquello era lo único que le aportaba algo de vida al lugar, ya que las sabanas eran de un intenso color azul sombrío. A uno de los lados, una mesita de color roble oscuro reposaba tranquila, mientras que al otro lateral, se podía observar un gran mueble, que tenía dos de sus cuatro puertas abiertas.

Si no hubiese visto a Sakura ingresar a esa habitación varias veces, hubiese dudado de su legitimidad como propietaria de ese cuarto. No era ella, ni el típico modelo de cuarto que él esperaba de alguien como ella. Los colores, la escases de muebles y la formalidad de la sección, eran más apropiados para un hombre como él.

Él era frio y seco, tal como ese lugar.

Aún así, el aroma que irradiaban las cosas correspondía a Sakura. Un aroma algo primaveral pero con un deje de peligro por lo adictivo que era.

Con el mayor cuidado del mundo, apoyo una mano en la espalda de la mujer y la impulso para adelante para recostarla.

Los cabellos rosas se esparcían desordenadamente sobre la almohada, y sus manos habían quedado sobre su cabeza. Parecía estar dormida. Su chakra estaba calmo, pero sus parpados parecían tintinear.

Sin querer comprobar dos segundos más si lo estaba engañando o no, decidió retirarse. Esa mujer no era de su incumbencia y ciertamente no tenía ningún deseo de que lo fuera. Pero algo llamó su atención.

Una de las grandes puertas de madera del mueble, mostraba algo que él no había visto en años y que profundamente sabía, que debía de tener consigo siempre.

La foto del antiguo equipo siete lo miraba desde uno de los soportes dentro del mobiliario.

Acercándose lentamente, y sin despegar los ojos de la fotografía, la tomo entre sus dedos delicadamente. Tan vieja y lejana y sin embargo, podía jurar que la habían sacado ayer.

No era un hombre cursi, pero si alguna vez, desde la masacre de su clan, había tenido algo parecido a una familia, el equipo siete se llevaba todos los premios. No lo habían abandonado ni habían desistido de él, aun cuando los rechazo, hirió y traicionó.

Paso su pulgar sobre los bordes, tocando sus imperfecciones. Tanto habían cambiado que ya casi estaban irreconocibles. No quedaba nada en el del pequeño niño amargado y protector de su equipo. Ahora, era un hombre solitario.

-Esa es tu fotografía…- escuchó a sus espaldas.

Sakura estaba parada en el centro de la habitación, justo a dos metros de donde él se encontraba. Todavía tenía las mejillas coloradas y los ojos entre perdidos, señal de que el alcohol no había abandonado su sistema, pero parecía ser que la melancolía la hacía calmarse bastante.

Sasuke se preguntó cómo no la había escuchado. Tan compenetrado estaba en la fotografía entre sus manos y la historia detrás de ella, que no prestó atención al chakra de Sakura.

-…

-La dejaste el día que te marchaste…-murmuró mirándolo a los ojos- aunque supongo que no la olvidaste… querías dejarla.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo Sakura… - contestó dejando la foto- deberías dejar de vivir el pasado.

-Sin embargo ¿no te arrepientes?

-Hmp… ¿de dejar la fotografía?

Sakura no contesto, solo asintió levemente.

-De lo único que me arrepiento es de haber matado a mi hermano.

-Lo suponía…- murmuró- sigues siendo igual de ególatra y vengativo.

-nunca fui de otra manera…

-verdad…- acordó- pero nunca fuiste así de sínico. Supongo que debería creerme, a estas alturas por lo menos, que no te importamos… pero ni tú suenas convencido cuando lo dices.

Sasuke se carcajeó. Verdaderamente aquella mujer era impresionante.

-¿No fui lo suficientemente duro cuando te dije que los odiaba? ¿Qué los aborrecía?- pauso acercándose- ¿Qué podía matarlos sin pensármelo dos veces? ¿No fui claro cuando dije que eras una _molestia_…?

-…

-No es que yo no sea claro…- explicó- es que tú no quieres entender.

-No es así, y lo sa…-

-Cállate…- la cortó- mi venganza no entra en tu ideal perfecto de vida. Por eso no entiendes. Nunca lo hiciste….

-Oh sí que lo hice _idiota- _masculló con rabia- te entendí desde el primer momento… tanto, que estuve dispuesta a dejarlo todo…

-Eso era un estúpido capricho…

-¿Y que sabes tú sí lo era? ¿Me viste desistir de tu búsqueda? ¿Me viste abandonarte alguna veza pesar del dolor que sentía cada vez que te creía capaz de asesinarnos? ¡NO!- explotó- así que no me digas que no entiendo.

-Tú no sabes lo que es el dolor Sakura….

-_Oh vamos_, ¿piensas venirme con la versión de "mi clan fue asesinado" como justificación de tus actos?- le recriminó- entiendo que hayas sufrido, pero eso no te da derecho a decirme que no sé lo que es sufrir…

-Ya basta Sakura…

-¡No, basta nada! ¿Piensas que tu venganza solo se limita a tus problemas verdad?- comentó- pues déjame decirte algo…. ¡Tu venganza me ha jodido! A mí y al resto del equipo siete…. Tu ambición de poder y justicia nos dejo destrozados… así que no me vengas con el verso de que no sé lo que es sufrir.

-No lo sabes…

-¡Maldición! ¿Qué parte de "mi vida fue un infierno" luego de que te fuiste, no entiendes?

-…

Los minutos pasaban y ninguno emitía palabra. Se miraban a los ojos como tratando de entender la serie de pensamientos del otro, mas no lo lograban.

-Eso pensé….-concluyó bajando la vista- Nunca lo entendiste.

Girando para volver a su cama y de una vez por todas, ponerle fin a esa locura, tropezó, pero antes de llegar a tocar el piso, unos brazos la sostuvieron.

Pensó que con toda esa discusión, el alcohol había disminuido considerablemente de su cabeza, dejando de nublar sus pensamientos e ideas, dándole un mayor control de sus palabras, pero aparentemente, había abandonado su mente, para dirigirse a sus habilidades motoras.

Se sentía torpe y adormecida. Tenía pleno conocimiento de lo que pasaba, pero su cuerpo no quería reaccionar. Sintió como Sasuke la tomaba en brazos y la volvía a llevar a la cama, murmurando algo como "_molestia torpe"._

No lo entendía. De repente era un desalmado con las palabras que salían de su boca, sin ningún tipo de filtro, y a los segundos, se apresuraba para que no se golpeara contra el suelo.

-Gracias…- murmuró una vez que la deposito sobre el colchón.

Como antes, el Uchiha no contestó, solo la miro por pocos segundo y apartó la vista incorporándose.

Estaba aproximadamente a medio metro del borde de la cama, mirando la puerta. Parecía estar debatiéndose entre decir algo o cerrar su boca, porque había realizado el amague de abrirla. Pero no lo hizo. Solo bajo su cabeza hasta que lo flequillos ocultaron su vista y apretó los labios.

"_Sasuke"_ se dijo internamente la muchacha a lo que lo miraba. Parecía tan débil cuando estaba debatiéndose entre hacer algo o no, que la desarmaba completamente. Por eso, cuando vio que daba el primer paso para alejarse, entro en pánico.

Apresurándose, lo tomo de la manga de su haori y lo paró.

-Sasuke…- repitió, solo que esta vez con sonido.

El hombre no contestó, solo freno su marcha.

-¿Crees que vamos a sobrevivir al ataque de Konoha?

-Planeo vivir hasta derrocar a Madara y Danzo…. Lo que me suceda después, no me importa.

-¿Y si no lo haces...? -razonó-Digo, si no logramos mantenernos con vida hasta recuperar completamente Konoha

-No moriremos Sakura…

-¿Y si lo hacemos?

-¡Ya basta! ¡Te has vuelto una completa pesimista!- gritó- ¡no va contigo!

Sakura se sorprendió.

-No vamos a morir, así que deja de insistir- dijo tirando de su manga para quitarle el pedazo de ropa que la muchacha tenia agarrado.

-¿Pero y si lo hacemos… no tienes nada de qué arrepentirte?

-…ya contesté esa pregunta Sakura.

-Ya lo sé… te arrepientes de asesinar a tu hermano- explicó- pero ¿de nada mas te arrepientes?

-No…

No sabía adónde quería ir la Haruno con tanta vuelta, pero ya debían de ser las cuatro de la mañana, lo que retrasaba sus horas de sueño, retrasando así, sus preciadas horas de entrenamiento.

-Yo si me arrepiento de algo…

-…

-¿no quieres saber de qué?

-…no- contestó sinceramente. Nada que tuviese que ver con Sakura podía ayudarlo en ese momento.

-pues… me arrepiento de ser una cobarde.

Y eso captó la atención del portador del sharingan. Hacía mucho que no veía a la muchacha encontrarse defectos. Ese era su pasatiempo de niña, pero pensaba que lo había superado y dejado atrás, con esa fachada de niña madura que mostraba.

-Toda la vida te dije que te amaba- explicó- pero nunca hice nada para demostrarlo…

Los sentidos del Uchiha de repente comenzaron a tintinear, como gritándole "alerta" y recomendándole que lo más adecuado fuera salir de esa habitación mientras que aún podía, pero sus pies parecían no querer moverse.

No habían pasado dos segundos desde que la Haruno se había llamado una cobarde por no demostrar con hechos lo que sentía por él, que había saltado desde la cama a su cuello, para empotrar sus labios contra los suyos.

A pesar de lo brusco del movimiento, el beso era todo menos duro. Era un simple contacto de labios que no iba más allá de eso.

Sasuke quedo completamente petrificado.

Ambas manos a sus costados y los ojos bien abiertos. Nunca hubiera esperado eso de Sakura, o por lo menos de la que él solía conocer, lo que evidentemente ya no le servía de mucho, porque ese simple beso le había demostrado que la muchacha ya no era la misma.

Con un rápido movimiento de manos, logro alejar a la mujer lo suficiente como para poder reordenar sus ideas. Pero era imposible.

No encontraba una justificación lo suficientemente lógica para lo que acababa de pasar. Ni siquiera el saque parecía servirle de excusa para su lenta reacción ante el movimiento de su ex compañera.

Sin pretender dejar pasar el tiempo, el Uchiha se paso una mano por sus negros cabellos y se dispuso a buscarle una respuesta.

-¿Que estás haciendo Sakura?- preguntó entre asombrado y desconfiado

-nada…- respondió roja como un tomate. Evidentemente, la ficha de lo que acababa de hacer le estaba cayendo poco a poco, y no le estaba gustando nada. El hombre podía matarla por invadir su perfecto espacio personal.

-Me besaste- sentenció.

-No, no lo hice- contestó cruzándose de brazos y mirando a un lado.

-Si lo hiciste…-

-¡Bueno! ¡Si lo hice!...-aceptó levantando los brazos como pequeña y refuñando- es solo que…

-¿Qué Sakura?

-Nada…

-Sakura…-advirtió entrecerrando los ojos.

-Dios, es que es muy difícil hacer atractivo mi agujero…

-Perdón ¿tú qué?

-Mi agujero…- comentó con cara obvia, haciendo señas con las manos y con las mejillas sonrosadas. Aunque en ese momento no podía diferenciar si era de la vergüenza o de la botella de sake que se había tomado.

Sasuke no contestó. Evidentemente había entendido mal. No existía la posibilidad de que Sakura estuviese hablando del mismo agujero que él estaba pensando. Podía haberse vuelto una persona más fría y calculadora, pero nunca, en su ideal de cómo podía llegar a ser la Haruno a esa edad, entraba la idea de una Sakura que quisiera tener sexo.

-Sasuke….

-¿Qué?

-¿Te parece atractivo mi agujero?- preguntó mirándolo a los ojos y con el labio levemente haciendo un mohín-

-Hmp…. Yo no pienso contestar eso.

Sin decir más, el Uchiha opto por lo más lógico y sano que podía hacer en el momento. Dormirla con un golpe en la nuca.

Él no pensaba ponerse en esa situación. Maldición, que nervios tendría la mujer para preguntarle si su agujero era atractivo.

Definitivamente desconocía esa faceta de la muchacha.

.

* * *

.

_Próximamente:_

_-pero vamos Sakura-chan, la última vez que te vi tan bebida fue el en cumpleaños de Neji que andaban besándose sobre la mesa- comentó entre risas-… creo que esa fue la última vez que te vi tomar…_

_-¿Oigan… quien es Neji?_

_-Un antiguo amor de Sakura-chan… estuvo aquí cuando ustedes recién llegaron, es un muchacho de pelo largo…_

_-Naruto… ¡ya basta!_

_._

* * *

_._

_Próximamente:_

_-Neji, alerta a Shikamaru, tenemos que cambiar la estrategia enseguida- explicó Gai._

_-Maldición… no creo ni que el Uchiha pueda con esto._

_._

* * *

.

¡Hola gente hermosa!

Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo. Estoy muy contenta de que llegue a 100 reviews (Fiesta, que fantástica, fantástica esta fiesta)… Es solo un número, lo sé, pero me alegra recibir comentarios de quienes siguen esta historia desde el principio, porque significa que es lo suficientemente interesante como para perder su tiempo leyéndome.

Pero también me gusta leer comentarios de gente nueva, porque significa que estoy yendo por buen camino.

De todas maneras, no sé si notaron que en el próximamente Naruto deja al descubierto un suceso ocurrido entre Sakura y Neji en el pasado…. Pues déjenme decirles, que fue obra de ustedes….

Varias personas comentaron que querían ver un Sasuke celoso a causa de Neji, y pues, lo tendrán, solo que no en este episodio porque de verdad quería mostrar el hecho de que a pesar de todo, nuestro sexy Uchiha se está volviendo humano.

No sé que les pareció, pero déjenmelo saber…

**¿Me dejan algún review?**

Saludos

Xoxo

.

* * *

**Believe or not…. Rules don't apply**

* * *

.


	20. Aviso

.

* * *

.

**Aviso**

A medio vivir, ha estado en stand by hace ya dos laaargos meses, por cuestiones técnicas.

Mi computadora se ha roto, con los siguientes capítulos de la historia… por suerte tengo el respaldo de todas las cosas, pero hasta que no me devuelvan la maquina, no podre subir la continuación….

¡Prometo que será pronto! Ya le están dando los últimos retoques!

Mientras tanto los invito a leer "please dont".

¡Saludos!

Y disculpas por demorarme en aclararles porque estaban demorando las actualizaciones.

.

* * *

.


End file.
